Ah My Dear Warden, Did You Miss Me?
by MabariMabari
Summary: Zevran/M! Cousland slash; told from multiple points of view; begins with the assassination attempt
1. Chapter 1

Rabbit's POV

Master is a good man. Master and I fight side by side. When people try to hurt Master, I protect Master. Master never does anything wrong. I am happy when I'm by Master.

Master walked at the head of the group. I trotted beside him, but occasionally I ventured off into the nearby woods of the path, but at one whistle I'm always back by Master's side. Master had painted a white paste over my body earlier, now I smell like Master. We walked on a path with idiots behind us, then suddenly a woman screamed for help from my master. Master obliged to help her, because Master is a good man.

BUT IT WAS A TRICK! Good Master was tricked by evil woman. A man who smelled like yummy leather yelled angrily at Master. Then a tree fell where Master and I had been just moments before, Master needed to dive to get out of the way.

I growled at the man, barring my teeth. Master pulled his sword out and barked orders out to idiots. Idiots listened and soon everyone was fighting. We were fighting a BIG group. My teeth tasted like blood, everything smelled like blood. Except for me, I smelled like Master. There was a whistle, Master's whistle. I sniffed the air and soon located Master, I raced to his side.

"Good boy!" Master yelled to me when I arrived at his side. He was fighting a group of three men. "Attack Rabbit!"

Master told me to attack, so I charged the man on the right. Jumping, my paws made contact with the man's shoulders. He smelled like ale and dirt as he struggled beneath my weight. I swiped at his face, soon the man stopped struggling. But then I was knocked off the man, a new man was trying to stab a sword in me! I barked. Then Master came with his shield and forced the man off of me. Master chopped the man's head off with one stroke.

"BRENNER!" I heard Dumb-man yell for Master, "ARROWS!"

Master propped his shield above his head and pulled me in toward him. Soon I heard things that sounded like Nan's boiling cooking oil, but what I have learned to be arrows that get stuck in Master's shield. Master pointed at Miss Snooty who was being overwhelmed with two rogues and a mage, he told me to help. I don't like Miss Snooty, but I listened to Master and ran over to help Miss Snooty.

When I got to Miss Snooty though, she was no longer Miss Snooty. She was a giant spider. We fought side by side until the three that were attacking her were gone. Then Miss Snooty came back and the spider was gone. I barked at her, to which her eyes rolled.

"Go back to Brenner," she said, as if she could order me around.

I ran to Master anyway though. Master was in a duel with a short man, the man who smelled like leather. He reminded me of Nan's servants. Servants are fun to play with, they're always scared of me!

The short man faked an attack at Master, but he didn't see me coming and I charged him. Master did not have to worry about even being scratched. Short Leather Man fell to the ground. His head his stone and the smell of more blood caked the air.

"Good Rabbit," Master said, I felt my tail wagging. Master was happy with me.

Soon all the enemies weren't moving and all the idiots began to search through all the fallen enemies. I followed Master around as he inspected a cart. I hopes there was salted meat in there, but I could only smell blood and Master.

"Rabbit, do you see anything interesting?" Master asked me.

I barked and ran away to find something. I ran to where Miss Snooty was searching a mage's cloak. She was boring. I ran to Happy Girl, Happy Girl was breaking traps. I ran to Dumb-man. He was grabbing arrows from archers. Dumb-man is stupid.

"Hey Boy!" Dumb-man said to me, "Here I found this, maybe you'll like it."

Dumb-man threw a bone to me. I barked and grabbed the bone in my mouth. Then ran back to Master. Master laughed at me when I brought back the bone. I whined at him, why was he laughing at me?

"Oh it's nothing," Master said to me, "Go ahead enjoy your bone."

"Warden," Huge Giant said to Master, suddenly appearing near the cart, "The assassin is still alive."

Zevran's POV

Suicide. Who ever thought it would be so hard? I groaned and opened my eyes. The bright sunlight made it nearly impossible to see, not that my spinning vision helped either though. Before me stood, what I could make out at least, was a very broad silhouette of a man.

Unintentionally I groaned again, blinked my eyes repeatedly, hoping it would help my sight. The spinning stopped and my eyes started to adjust to the brightness. That's when I took in my situation.

My ankles were tightly bound together, as were my wrists. I was the only one of my group alive. _How the hell did I manage to be the only one to survive? Can't I die?_ I was also surrounded by a large group of people, which included a giant and a large hound. All were glaring at me. I did a quick count. Seven. Seven things wanted me dead.

On the far left stood a human girl with flaming red hair. Her eyes glared, but in comparison to the others' glares, she actually seemed friendly. Beside her was the hound, a brown muscular beast with black paint smeared over his body. He growled at me. Behind the hound was an elderly woman with a staff, she was sitting on a boulder, her hands busy peeling elfroot from a nearby plant. None of her attention was focused on me like the others. Close to the woman protectively stood the giant. His dark skin and white hair, with his bulging muscles terrified me. On his back was the largest great sword I had ever seen. I gulped upon recognizing that he was a Qunari. Far to the right was a mysterious woman who glared at me through golden eyes. She also had a staff like the elderly woman, but she showed no signs of aloofness. Then before me stood a tall man with light brown hair with a shield, he glared at me, but it was nervous. Sweat caked his forehead. This man, however, stood behind and even larger man. My eyes had to do a double take when I saw him.

The man closest to me had green eyes, slightly tanned white skin. He wore red steel armor that clung to his body, exaggerating his muscles and emphasized his broad build. I immediately took him to be the warden that had been my supposed mark. He had pale blonde hair, paler than mine. With a straight line for a mouth, he was trying to hide any emotion, any weakness. But due to my assassin training I could see through his mask, he had hopelessness and despair deep I his eyes. Perhaps if I didn't feel the same I wouldn't have seen it, but I did. He wore a mask to try and cover it, a good face to have when dealing with an assassin, like myself. I could not distinguish what he was thinking, though I could detect his hidden feelings. His high cheek bones were decorated with faint floral swirls that trailed down nearly to his chin. He was just about to speak, but I cut him off, knowing that if I could speak first I may be able to stay alive.

_Wait- Stay alive? Didn't I want to die?_

_NO! I want to live, please let me live!_

"I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all as the case may be, but I see you haven't killed me yet…" I let my voice carry on without restraint. "Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the purpose of slaying any surviving Gray Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

For a split second I thought I saw the Warden smirk, but it was gone before I could be positive that's what I saw.

"I'm rather happy you failed," he replied, his face became a stone wall again.

I nodded in agreement, "So would I be, if I were in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor president. Getting captured by a targets seems to be a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career."

"Too bad for you then," the Warden smirked again, but I was positive I saw it this time before it disappeared. He was having fun with me.

"Yes it's true, too bad for me," I sighed exasperatedly and dramatically.

"Leliana?" the Warden turned his head to look at the redheaded woman, her head immediately perked up with excellent obedience. Then the Warden asked, "What are the Antivan Crows?"

It became apparent that the redhead, Leliana, was the person in the group who had all the knowledge of people and places. I then pegged her for a bard, which was confirmed when she answered in an Orlesian accent.

The Orlesian girl spoke, "They are an order of assassins, out of Antiva, very powerful and renowned for always getting the job done. So to speak. Someone went through great expense to hire this man."

"Quite right," I said, disappointed he had not heard of the Crows, "I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back from where I come from, we're rather infamous."

"Not for being good assassins, I see," the man with the shield added snappishly. Looking at him for the second time I guessed he was the other Gray Warden, my second mark.

"Oh fine!" I exclaimed sending my own glare at the other Warden's way, "Is that what you Fereldens do, mock your prisoners? Such cruelty."

"Who hired you to kill us?" the larger, and much more handsome, Gray Warden asked me. His voice was tired, as if he was bored interrogating me. He interrogated me as if it was just an obligation to appease his followers. He had already decided what he planned to do to me after the interrogation and was now just waiting for our conversation to end. Terrified for my life, I decided to elongate this conversation as much as I could.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital… Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that's it."

The Warden did not seem surprised by my answer at all, but a few of his companions' faces appeared shocked. The most so was the other Gray Warden, the one with the shield.

"If you're done interrogating me, I have a proposition."

A few stray blonde hairs fluttered over my face. Instinctively my hand went to brush it away, but the rope kept my hand behind my back and cut into my skin when I tried to move. The Warden, who had noticed my movement, instantly grabbed the long sword at his side. I tried to pretend I didn't notice this, but for a moment I thought he was just going to chop my head off.

"Well, here's the thing: I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit, that's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

I spoke without thinking, but after I listened in my head to what I had just spoken, it sounded like a decent enough idea to me. I didn't want to be a part of the Crows anymore so why not go join up with someone they couldn't touch? The pretty Warden would just be a bonus for joining.

"And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?" snapped the beautiful witch on my far right. She did not seem to be a fan of keeping me with them. The Warden flashed a look toward the witch, but seeing as how she was behind him, I couldn't see the type of look he flashed.

"The only way out of the Crows is to sign up with someone they can't touch, even if I did kill you now, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly? I'd rather take my chances with you," I answered her, my voice calm.

"Why would we want your services?" the witch continued.

"Why?" I asked, faking to be hurt, looking at the witch I said, "Because I am skilled at many things," I glanced Mr. Shield and Mr. Giant, "From fighting," I looked at friendly Leliana, "to stealth and picking locks," my eyes flashed cruelly to the witch, in a snobby way, "I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated, now that my attempts have failed." Then I looked at the pretty Warden, "I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors, no?"

"Bed-warming might be nice," the Warden said laughing, his mask had dissolved, and he smiled down at me.

"See! I knew we could find a common interest!" I exclaimed whole-heartedly, "Or two, or three- Really, I could go all night. So what shall it be? I'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal, I promise."

"Very well," the Warden said, "I accept your offer."

To which Mr. Shield exclaimed angrily, "What? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that _really _seem like a good idea?"

"Don't worry about it. We could use him," the Warden persuaded.

"Alright, alright, I see your point," Mr. Shield sighed, easily caving in, "Still, if there was a sign saying we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door. And said hello."

Leliana then spoke to me with kind comforting words, "Welcome, Zevran, having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

I decided to play with her, "Oh? You are another companion to be then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely."

"Or maybe not," Leliana replied curtly.

The Warden untied my bindings and pulled me off of the ground with an outstretched hand. The moment my cold fingers touched his warm hand, I felt my heart flutter. A jolt of electricity zapped through my body… just like Rinna.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time you chose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation, this I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair's POV

I couldn't believe it! How stupid could Brenner be? He brings with us a murderer, and insane woman, and now an assassin? What a moron!

The said insane woman was now singing as she cooked supper. As insane as she was, having visions of the Maker and such, she really was a good cook. The group was at camp. Brenner was talking with the assassin, his hound right by his side chewing on the bone I gave him earlier. Morrigan was stalking off in the corner mixing herbs together, while Sten sat nearby staring at the fire. He always seemed so solemn, a bit strange to me. Then there was Wynne who was reading by candlelight inside her tent, the only way I even knew she was there and okay was because the candle made a shadowed silhouette visible on the tent's flap.

"Need any help Leliana?" I asked the redhead who was cooking dinner.

She smiled at me, "Of course I do! But not from you!"

I frowned, she was speaking of my lack of talent of cooking, "I can get firewood."

"Okay," she replied, "Be careful though, I set some traps a bit south of here. I saw signs of bunnies."

I nodded. Grabbing a spare axe, I headed north, happy to have a task to do. I needed to think. Brenner brought an assassin with us, an assassin who was hired by Loghain. Which meant he might know my secret. I need to tell Brenner that King Maric was my father.

I groaned. All of this was too much!

Loghain betraying everyone, all the Gray Wardens, King Cailan- Duncan. Duncan who taught me most of everything I know. Ugh! And soon we're going to be at Redcliffe and meet Eamon, who most definitely knows my secret. Brenner has to know by then. If he never finds out…

But how am I to tell him? Saying "Hey Brenner, I'm King Maric's bastard." Just doesn't seem to cut it.

I found a dead log in the woods and started to chop at it. Soon enough there was enough firewood to last us the night. I carried what I could and started back to camp. Halfway through my return I had made up my mind to tell Brenner of my stupid Mother's mistake and have me. How I wish I was someone else! I'd rather be Brenner.

Brenner who's so strong. He has no faults. Brenner who is smart, dexterous, and kind. He's not like me. I'm weak, scared, and stupid. If only I could have half of his courage then I could be something.

Back at camp I sat the firewood near Leliana who had just finished serving up supper. Everyone had a plate of what appeared to be rabbit and potato, complete with Orlesian spices. The group sat down in a circle for supper, except for Morrigan who returned to her tent to eat, without so much as a thanks sent Leliana's way.

Wynne sat near me, her experienced eyes looking over me. If I could have half the knowledge Wynne had, I could be something.

Across the fire Brenner was eating beside Leliana. The girl was telling Brenner a story from what I could gather. One that seemed rather depressing, an attentive blonde assassin sat nearby the redheaded girl listening in to the story. Sten was eating his food, but was somehow eating delicately even though he was twice the size of me. As for the Mabari hound Rabbit, he was missing. No doubt trying to catch rabbits in the woods.

"What is wrong Alistair?" Wynne asked me, snapping my attention away from the group and back to her weathered face.

"N-nothing, just the ol' darkspawn and having to have to save all of Ferelden. But it's nothing, you wouldn't want to hear about it," I replied, she didn't seem catch the sarcastic tone.

"Do you know what it means to be a Gray Warden, Alistair? I imagine Duncan told you. He was a good man," Wynne said to me.

I avoided eye contact and picked at the fish with my tin fork, "Yes, he was."

"He was rather fond of you, you know," Wynne said.

"Fond of me?" I coughed, "Nobody's fond of me, they keep me around purely for entertainment value."

"Alistair!" Wynne gasped, "That's not true."

"Oh. By the way I tore a hole in my shirt," I said quickly to change the topic.

"I see. And?" Wynne asked. Either she fell for my attempt to change the topic, or she was letting me off the hook. I was guessing the later.

"Can you mend it?" I asked.

"Can't you mend your own clothes? Why do I have to do it?" Wynne said agitated with me.

"Sometimes I pick up too much fabric and it ends up all puckered and the entire garment hangs wrong afterward. And you're… you know, grandmotherly. Grandmothers do that sort of thing, don't they? Darning socks and whatnot. You don't want me to have to fight darkspawn in a shirt whit a hole, do you? It might get bigger. I might catch a cold."

With any luck, my whining would prove useful.

"Oh, all right," Wynne said, inside my head I was cheering. Having her mend my shirt was payback for her having me in the awful conversation about Duncan. "I'll mend your shirt the next time we set up camp."

"Ooh! And while you're at it, the elbows kind of need patching too…"

"Careful, young man, or puckered garments may be the least of your problems."

Too soon was supper done and everyone asleep. Brenner included. The assassin was in his tent, hopefully not faking to sleep. I saw that Rabbit was awake too though, so I plopped myself down by him.

"You watching for Zevran too?" I asked.

The two of us sat by the charcoals of the fire. Rabbit barked as if to say yes. How jealous I was that Brenner had his own Mabari hound. Rabbit was so beautiful. I wish I had my own.

"I don't trust him either," I said, "You know, I have a secret."

Rabbit cocked his head at me.

"King Maric was my father," I told him, "It's just stupid, you know? I mean I never asked for any of this. Why does this-"

I stopped talking because at that moment Rabbit got up and sped off into Brenner's tent. He dragged out a half asleep and barely clothed Brenner.

"What Rabbit?" Brenner grumbled, he didn't care that he wasn't dressed.

I wished for that confidence, yet again. Rabbit bounced over to me and barked.

"If that blasted mutt of yours doesn't shut up, I will make it shut up!" Morrigan's shrill voice suddenly sounded out through the darkness.

"Come on Rabbit, let's go to bed," Brenner said, nearly begging the dog to go into his tent.

Rabbit whined and then barked at me. My breath caught in my throat.

"WARDEN!" Morrigan yelled.

"Alistair, go to bed," Brenner said, "Show Rabbit that it's okay. He's just nervous about Zevran."

I nodded, "Sure…"

Slowly climbing to my feet I retreated into my tent. Sighing a sigh of relief, Brenner didn't realize what Rabbit wanted him to know.

Leliana's POV

As much as I trust the Warden's opinion and am thankful towards him for bringing me along, why did he have to decide to pick up such an amorous and cocky elf? For the hundredth time I blushed. Zevran had just made a sexual innuendo that made me nervous, but excited at the same time. Each time it seemed honest enough, but then… WHAM! Sexual innuendo.

"How long were you in the cloister, my dear woman?" Zevran, the assassin, asked me.

The Warden was leading us toward Redcliffe Castle. Earlier that week we had been at The Circle and on our way toward Redcliffe when Zevran's caravan attacked us. Immediately Zevran had taken a liking toward me. I don't know if it was because we were both rogues, or if it's because we were both from out of the country. Whatever it was Zevran liked me, and despite all his sexual jokes, I actually fond myself enjoying his company.

"Just over two years. Why do you ask?" I answered.

Zevran and I were walking at the back of the group. Brenner, Alistair, and Rabbit led the group, with Wynne and Morrigan arguing close behind them. A few feet in front of Zevran and myself was Sten, every so often sneaking a cookie into his mouth. Zevran wore his leather armor and nearly always looked straight ahead at Brenner. Whether his looks carried admiration, confusion, or if he was looking for a new way to murder him. I decided however he was looking, it was of no matter to me.

"And… and all the brothers and sisters there, they had taken vows?" Zevran asked.

"Most of them, yes," I answered.

Zevran smirked at this, he found it amusing, "For two years you had no contact with anyone but men and women who… who are promised to some uncaring god?"

This annoyed me. The Maker was not uncaring. It was us who asked to be free, it was us who deserved punishment. The Maker gave us exactly what we wanted and deserved.

"What are you getting at?" I hissed.

"Didn't you…" Zevran thought for a little bit, "Didn't you desire companionship, during those two years? Two years! The very thought makes me weak."

Zevran unintentionally shuddered. At that exact moment, I saw Alistair stumble on a tree root that stuck out onto the road we were walking on. Zevran started laughing, which caused Alistair to shoot him a look of hate. A look Zevran quickly brushed off.

"My time in the cloister was a time of contemplation. I occupied myself with thoughts of the Maker, and other… worthy pursuits." Zevran made a face at me and I continued, "But like I said, most of the brothers and sisters had taken vows. Not all of them. Some were just affirmed, like me."

"A-Ha!" Zevran exclaimed laughing, "That is not so bad then."

"Nothing happened, Zevran," I defended myself, though I suspect he did not believe me. There was no reason to believe me, for I was lying. There was one man… "It would not be right to engage in that behavior in a house devoted to the Maker."

"Why?" Zevran countered, "The Maker made us who we are. He made out urges; He gave us those parts. You think He made them for looks?"

I sighed, resisting to argue it any further.

"Darkspawn!" The Warden's voice boomed.

Instantly I drew my crossbow as Zevran pulled out his Antivan made bow. Zevran smirked up at me, with him being an elf he was slightly shorter than me.

"It'll be a pleasure to do killing with you, oh the other things I wish I could do with you," Zevran mused. Once again he caused me to blush.

From the back of the group Zevran and I covered everyone else with bolts and arrows. Once, at the Circle, I had accidentally shot a bolt at Brenner. I assume it was due to the close quarters that I had miss-aimed, but nonetheless, ever since I had been much more careful with my aiming.

As I shot a bolt at a darkspawn archer, I noticed that Rabbit had decided to take up ranks in the back of the hull.

"Le! DUCK!" Zevran's thickly Antivan accented voice yelped. Instantly I ducked, an arrow flew over my head. I turned around to see a fallen darkspawn grunt.

"Thanks Zev!" I yelled back as I switched my crossbow to daggers.

Zevran and I fought side by side, waiting for each and every darkspawn to be dead. Soon enough they were dead, every one of them. They were just stragglers, nothing that couldn't easily be handled. None of us even had a scratch.

"You guys are good," Zevran said, "Way stronger than the Crows."

"I should hope so," Brenner said walking back toward Zevran and myself. Brenner looked at me. His green eyes, so big and caring. "Are you okay Leliana? I saw some darkspawn made their way through us."

"We're alright," I replied, "A few darkspawn can't hurt me."

Brenner turned to face Zevran. I saw Zevran's copper eyes looking at the Warden. Zevran looked the Warden Brenner over with peering eyes. He was trying to find something wrong with him. It was almost as if he was to still look for a weakness, something to use against him. But it wasn't that. He looked at the Warden not with the eyes of an assassin, but something else entirely. I smiled as I recognized that look. Zevran was looking at Brenner with lust in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenner's POV

The darkspawn had pushed through us. Us being Alistair, Rabbit, and myself. Each second I could spare I glanced backward, past Morrigan, Wynne and Sten, toward Leliana and Zevran. Zevran's blonde hair wiped over his head as the darkspawn broke through our ranks. Fighting darkspawn. Glance at Zevran, he had his short sword and dagger out. Alistair blocked an axe from hacking me in two with a shield.

"Watch it Bren!" Alistair yelled angrily at me. I nodded.

"Rabbit! Take the rear!" I ordered my hound. Hoping if I sent someone I trusted to protect others I could focus more on fighting at the front.

Rabbit ran back toward my rogues. Alistair and I fought at the front, killing most of the horde's stragglers. These stragglers, although large in numbers, were rather bad at fighting. Thankfully, otherwise I'd be dead. Zevran was clouding my head and I barely knew the guy. I needed some time to think.

But now was not that time! I knocked a darkspawn over with my shield and drove a sword through the spawn's heart. I heard Alistair make a wooping noise. Glancing at my fellow Gray Warden, he was grinning widely. I assumed he wasn't hurt in the slightest.

"You good?" I asked him.

"So glad I finally got to kill!" Alistair said laughing; he started cleaning off his sword.

I walked backwards through the group, "Morrigan, Wynne, you alright?"

"Never better," Wynne said, casting a spell of strength on herself.

"Just peachy," Morrigan said in her sassy voice.

I nodded and turned to Sten, he nodded toward me as if to say he was fine. I continued to where Leliana, Zevran, and my hound, Rabbit, were. Rabbit happily jumped to me. He looked healthy I petted him as I heard Zevran's alluring Antivan voice speak.

"You guys are good. Way better than the Crows."

"I should hope so," I said. I looked to Leliana first; she looked decent. I knew she wasn't the best fighter in the world, especially if I let a bunch of darkspawn through the ranks. She could fight well one on one, but with a bunch of darkspawn… She had difficulties. "Are you okay Leliana? I saw some darkspawn made their way through us."

"We're alright. A few darkspawn can't hurt me," Leliana answered.

I turned to the elf, careful to confirm he was okay. He looked up at me with his curious Elven eyes and smiled. A flurry of butterflies exploded in my stomach. I was planning on asking him if he was okay, but my mouth wouldn't function. Something about the way he looked at me, made me woozy. I forced myself to blink multiple times.

"Le-Let's continue onward," I said, gasping somewhat. How the name of the Maker did he make me lose my breath?

I let Sten take the lead with Alistair near him. I took up a position in the middle of the group. Morrigan was riling up Wynne to the point where her cheeks were red. I don't like getting between two fighting mages, but it was obviously putting the others on edge. If one lost control even for a second, anything could happen.

"Wynne, go talk to Alistair. He seemed… sheepish this morning," I said looking at the elderly mage; then turning to Morrigan I said, "Must you always try to start fights with her?"

"Tis not I who starts the fights. The woman insists on me changing my opinion to the side of errancy," Morrigan stated stubbornly.

"Yes, but she is your elder isn't there some way you could attempt to show her some respect?" I nearly begged.

"I show respect to those who deserve it. Not shriveled old hags," Morrigan said, shooting a glare at Wynne.

I sighed, "Just- Please try not to fight."

"Very well Warden, the next time we come across darkspawn I shall cower in fear and hope to the Maker that that Templar fool will save me," Morrigan spat sarcastically.

I sighed, and gave her an annoyed look. Matching the sarcasm that dripped throughout her voice, I replied, "At least we're on the same page."

"Perhaps tonight Wynne and I can go skip by a river together and then I could go shopping with the madwoman!" Morrigan exclaimed faking excitement.

"If you really want too," I turned back to Leliana, "Did you hear that Leliana? Morrigan wants to go shopping with you."

Leliana's face grew bright and happy, "Oh! We could buy you a dress! Warden, do we have money to buy Morrigan a proper dress?"

"Of course!" I laughed, "I would pay any amount of money to see Morrigan in a noblewoman's dress."

Morrigan scowled, "I will not!"

Leliana and I laughed at Morrigan. Then ever so softly I touched Morrigan's shoulder, she reflexively shied away from the touch, but I held her shoulder for a mere second.

"Do not worry Morrigan, you don't have to go shopping with Leliana. So long as you try not to start fights with Wynne," I said.

Morrigan sighed, "Very well."

Before I knew it I had taken up the front again with Rabbit at my side. The two of us were scouting ahead, for Alistair and I had sensed darkspawn ahead. Although it was just a faint feeling of the beasts, I decided to scout ahead for some time alone. I needed to think things through. I had several pressing thoughts on my mind.

How are we going to stop Loghain?

How are we going to stop the Blight?

How are we going to kill the Archdemon?

How are we going to heal Arl Eamon?

How are we going to get the dwarves to help our cause?

How about the elves?

Does Zevran like me?

I cursed myself for the last thought. It was wrong. I was a man; he was a man, if not a very attractive flamboyant man. I sighed. Why was he what consumed my thoughts right now, especially since I had much more important and impending objectives than getting laid. Also there was the relentless fact that Zevran was an assassin sent to kill Alistair and me. But there was also the fact that his smirk that made my toes curl.

Rabbit led the way over the narrow path. He was having fun. He always liked going out on adventures with me, no matter how small. I smiled at the hound, the only living thing from my past.

"Hey boy," I said softly, "Head back to the group, there's a small group of wolves ahead." Rabbit whimpered curiously. "Go."

Eventually my Mabari ran off and I drew out my shield and sword, ready for a fight. Far too alone, proudly, stupidly, and distracted, I walked to meet the wolves that were led by one blight wolf.

The last thing I remembered was an arrow whizzing by, before I fell unconscious.

Wynne's POV

Brenner lay on a small cot in my tent. A cot that was far too small for his large frame. My tent was fairly larger just in case something like this came about. Just in case one of our own was badly injured and unable to move. Morrigan was near the fire making more poultices for me, it was the first time we ever worked together without bickering.

My old tired bones sat in my tent, watching the Warden. His big green eyes were now shut and his breathing was labored. He had been mauled by wolves earlier while he had scouted ahead. Which was what made Alistair declare we set up camp early. I wasn't upset by stopping early; I always enjoyed a good rest, I just wished the circumstances of our encampment were different.

Alistair and Zevran were both trying to repair Brenner's destroyed armor outside. Every so often I could hear Alistair curse as he hurt himself, and Zevran hiss when he did. Neither of the men were good at repairing equipment, but they were better than Leliana, Morrigan, or myself. Sten could have done it, but he refused to do it if someone other than the Warden demanded it of him. Instead, Sten scouted the area, hopefully warding off any remaining wolves.

Rabbit was being occupied by Leliana. The Mabari hound had been too persistent to watch Brenner that I had found it difficult to help his master. I then asked Leliana to take the hound away and play fetch or something or other. Instead she had decided on telling tales to the pup, I was fascinated that it actually worked. Perhaps the hound was smarter than I had given him credit for.

I applied salves to Brenner's many cuts and bruises. I had done most of the hard work already, stitching a large gash on the inside of his left arm, healing by magic a broken rib, and getting the others to stay away from the tent. The last one had been the hardest especially for Alistair and Rabbit. Alistair was terrified that the only other Gray Warden in all of Ferelden was going to die, while King just enjoyed being near his master.

I sat beside Brenner reading '_The Rose of Orlais'_, waiting for him to come to. I had done all that I could with salves, potions, and magic. Now we just had to wait and see.

Just when something interesting was about to happen in the book, I heard Brenner groan. I looked down at the large man.

"Hello Warden," I said smiling at him.

"Wynne? What happened?" he asked. The man tried to lift his left arm to scratch his head, but I held it down.

"Careful I made stitches and I don't want to redo them," I scolded, "You were being a fool. To take on a group of wolves by yourself- and sending Rabbit back to the group! What were you thinking?"

"I-I… It didn't seem like it would be so hard," Brenner replied. Sometimes I forget how young the man was, he really was just a child. The Warden was only eighteen. Yes, I know that that makes him a man, but he had always lived a life of ease. This all must be very hard for him. Every person and living creature is relying on Brenner to succeed at ending the Blight.

I sighed, "It was foolish! Ferelden is relying on you Brenner, being a Gray Warden is no small task. You're lucky we have an elf in our midst. I suggest when you recover your strength you thank Zevran for saving your life."

Brenner looked at me apologetically with his wide green eyes, then nodded.

"I am sorry Wynne. It won't happen again."

"Good," I replied, "Now run along to your own tent, our companions will be excited to see you are well. Oh! And take it easy, I forbid you to fight for three days minimum."

The Warden flat out laughed at me and I knew he wasn't going to abide to that long of a junction. But perhaps since I suggest three days who would at least relax for one day, which is all that he would need with my magic helping him heal. He very slowly sat up and made his way out of my tent. I followed him and watched as Leliana, Rabbit, and Alistair swarmed Brenner.

"Stay off of him Rabbit!" I ordered the Mabari hound, hopefully he would listen, but it was well known Brenner was the only one he ever listened to.

I made my way to Morrigan, who now had Zevran near her, and thanked her for creating poultices me. Her response was 'I did not do it for you.' It did not annoy or frustrate me in the slightest though and I returned to my tent feeling fatigued.

Zevran's POV

I walked slowly in the back of the group with Leliana. The Warden and his Mabari were scouting ahead, leaving the rest of us with Alistair to guide us. It did quickly become apparent, however, that Sten was really leading while Alistair walked beside him. Leliana said it was something about the Wardens being able to sense darkspawn, so that was why he was there.

"You are a fool Zevran," Leliana said suddenly.

I laughed, "That I knew, but why am I fool this time?"

"The Warden is not interested in male companions," Leliana replied.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, she was looking straight ahead, but somehow as if sensing I was looking at her, she turned my way. Leliana's red hair was braided out of her face and her look was that of a serious one.

"Oh? And how is this of any interest to me?" I asked. Straight or not, his sexuality was of no matter to me so long as he partook in my interests.

"Do not play coy with me Zevran," Leliana said with a thick Orlesian accent, "I saw the way you looked at him."

Trying to cover for my stupidity, I laughed. I should have known better, I should have hidden my face. I needed to be more secretive of my attraction toward him. Fereldens, and apparently Orlesians, are finicky about sexuality.

"Leliana, I assure you if there was anyone for me to look at in this group, it would be you and your voluptuous bosoms," I said smirking at her, careful to let my gaze linger beneath her face and on her chest. Instantly the girl's face turned to a tomato and an arm covered her chest.

"Zevran!" Leliana exclaimed and was about to say something more, but a frenetic dog came running through the group.

"Rabbit?" Alistair's voice asked from the front.

Rabbit, Brenner's hound, was supposed to be with him scouting ahead. I glanced at Leliana then at the hound. He was barking furiously; then started to run ahead of the group. Without a second thought a feeling of dread washed through me. Brenner was in trouble. I chased after the hound.

We ran off the path and into the trees. I pulled out my bow and mounted an arrow on it. Soon I saw a metal clad man encompassed by wolves. Rabbit ran ahead of me, he started charging the wolves ravenously. I shot an arrow, missing Brenner's head by inches. It stuck deep inside a wolf's forehead. I then charged, and pulled out my short sword and dagger.

With Rabbit and I working together, we made short work of the many wolves. Brenner was laying face down on the grass; he was covered in red blood. Using my novice healing skills, I applied some solves to Brenner's wounds and wrapped some bandages around him. Then, using all the strength I had, I pulled the man to his feet. Unfortunately, Brenner weighed a lot more than myself and with his weight on my shoulder, which was added to by the heavy armor he wore, it knocked me off balance and both of us fell to the ground, Brenner on top of me.

I pictured Brenner knocking me to the ground and pouncing on me. His hot lips attaching themselves to mine-

I cursed aloud in Antivan. Not even bothering to be gentle, I pushed Brenner off of me. Rabbit barked at me. I looked at the dog then at Brenner, he groaned in pain. I cursed again. I wasn't normally one to have a sailor's tongue, but with this situation I cursed once more.

"I'll be right back," I told Rabbit, "Keep barking so I don't lose your position."

Rabbit barked almost happily. With about five second intervals Rabbit would bark. I took off to find Sten.

At a newly set up camp, Wynne had Brenner nearly nude in just his trousers in her tent. She had Morrigan making health poultices and had Alistair and myself trying to repair the armor that Brenner usually wore. The wolves had damaged it thoroughly. Wynne had tried to get Sten to repair it, but Sten refused to listen to a woman's orders saying he would only listen to the Warden himself. Leliana was entertaining the pup and we waited.

I sat near Alistair by the fire. I was trying to repair Brenner's gauntlets while Alistair worked on Brenner's greaves.

"So why would the Crows send you, Zevran?" Alistair asked, he gave me a, what I couldn't decide between playful or evil, glare.

I smirked, "Is there some reason why they should not?"

"Plenty of reasons!" Alistair exclaimed and raised an eyebrow, this should be good, "Starting with the fact that you weren't exactly the best they had, were you?"

"Slander and lies. For shame, Alistair," I remarked. It was true though, I was by no means the best of the Crows. I just happened to be in the area and volunteered for the job. I had wanted suicide after all.

"I'm not an idiot," Alistair said and I laughed, to which he amended, "Well, not most of the time. You're no raw recruit, but I've seen you fight. You're no master of combat, by any means."

"Assuming that I intended a fair fight, that would indeed by a problem," I replied and tightened a joint on a plate of metal in Brenner's glove.

"But the Crows must have master assassins, the way you describe them. Men with years and years of experience. Why not send them?"

"Why not, indeed?" I muttered, "It is a mystery for the ages."

"Oh, I get it. You're not going to tell me."

I smirked, "Morrigan said you were a sharp. No liar, she."

Alistair glared at me, which I laughed off. But then behind me Alistair saw something that distracted him.

"Brenner!" he exclaimed and dropped the greaves immediately. Alistair raced toward Wynne's tent to where I saw the Warden emerging. I smiled, he was okay it seemed. I gathered Brenner's armor and placed it all in a pile. Seeing Leliana had rushed to greet the Warden, I made my way to Morrigan.

"Oh great, the elf has decided to speak to me," she muttered when she noticed my appearance.

"Nonsense, I only wish to leer," I laughed.

She ignored me, "You do still-"

The witch looked behind me, "What do you want woman?"

Wynne's voice spoke up, "Thank you for making poultices for me."

"I did not do it for you," Morrigan said curtly. To which Wynne sighed and walked away. Morrigan then looked at me with slight disgust in her eyes and said, "You do still intend to kill your target, do you now? Is your reputation not on the line?"

"Are you still on about this, woman?" I mumbled with a frown. I had thought my actions from earlier had declared me to truly be for helping these companions out.

"I am led to believe the Crows would never permit such a transgression. They will come after you, and in force."

"It has come to my attention that the Crows are not always successful when pit against Gray Wardens and their companions," I replied, unable to keep from sounding snarky.

"Perhaps they will send someone competent next time," Morrigan replied, there was an evil grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying this conversation, which made me smile.

Playfully, I said, "You wound me."

"I have considered doing far more than that," Morrigan made a face at me, "Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

Rabbit's POV

Master came out of the tent. I was the first to Master's side. To which Old Woman scolded me about jumping on Master, but Master would like it if I jumped on him. I knew that, so I jumped on him. He fell to the ground, he hissed in pain, but it was just for play. It was always for play, because then he would wrestle back. I looked down at Master's face, he smiled at me, but did not wrestle.

"Rabbit," he said grudgingly through clenched teeth, "Please move."

"Warden! I am so happy to see you're well!" Happy Girl exclaimed.

I climbed off of Master confused as to why he didn't want to play. Dumb-man pulled Master off of the ground.

"You alright?" Dumb-man asked.

Master nodded, "Thanks to Rabbit," that's me, my tail wagged happy to hear my name, "And Zevran."

I looked over at Leather Man. Leather Man was the only one who came to help Master from the wolves. I like Leather Man. Master petted my head.

"Brenner," Dumb-man said softly, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Master and Dumb-man with off to a dark corner of the camp. I followed Master's side. Dumb-man told Master he was stupid to go off fighting wolves alone. Then Dumb-man said something about being the only one left. What stupidity! He wasn't going to be the only one left, we had lots of companions. Stupid Dumb-man.

I left Master, his conversation was boring. I went to Leather Man. Leather Man was sitting by Snooty Lady. Snooty Lady scowled at me, but Leather Man smiled at me.

"Alô Rabbit," he said to me, "O que fazes aqui? Se você não pode ser verificante em cima de Brenner?"

Leather Man spoke a strange language, but it was very pretty. I listened and barked.

"Go away, mongrel!" Snooty Lady snarled.

I growled at her and looked at Leather Man. Leather Man smiled at me.

"I suggest being nicer to Rabbit," Leather Man said, "Not only can he save your life in battle, but he could probably hurt you rather badly and quickly."

I barked happily.

"Not before I could cast a quick stop spell," Snooty Lady retorted, "And stay out of my unmentionables Rabbit!"

I barked happily and jumped playfully at Leather Man, knocking him to the ground. On his back Leather Man tried to push me off, but Leather Man was weaker than Master and couldn't. Instead Leather Man tucked and rolled himself, this made him able to escape my grasps.

"Senhor pretende desempenhar?" Leather Man asked me playfully, I barked in response.

And so playing ensued. I was careful not to hurt Leather Man, but Leather Man was hard to catch. He was quick and cunning, not at all like my Master.

"Rabbit! Zevran!" Master's voice rang out, immediately I stopped playing and looked at Master. Master was smiling, but he looked at Zevran. Was he mad at me? I whimpered.

"Good boy Rabbit, why don't you go get ready for bed. I assumed Leliana fed you?" Master said to me, I barked again and ran off to Master's tent. I made myself comfortable in his many animal hides on the floor.

Master returned to his tent later. Master was all red and flustered as he petted me softly. Master started talking to me once he laid down and became comfortable.

"So… Alistair and I have to save Ferelden, that's obviously our purpose. Morrigan's purpose is to terrorize. Leliana's purpose is to appease the Maker, or so she believes. Sten's purpose is to complete his duties. Wynne's is to be a guidance counselor to Alistair and myself. Yours is to protect me. And Zevran's…" Master's voice trailed off and I cocked my head at Master. He gave a half laugh, "You were listening? You're always listening." Master petted my head and gave me a soft squeeze. "Goodnight, Rabbit."

Morrigan's POV

Morning came and the Warden led us off in his badly repaired armor. It was quite comical actually, to see a man so strong dressed in such cracked armor. He led the group as normal. Leliana, who was unfortunately near me, kept assuring me, despite my lack of need to be assured, that we were getting close to Redcliffe. I was confident in following the signs along the road.

Just as I was starting to feel relived and as Redcliffe castle and its village were starting to come into view, Alistair stopped Brenner. He looked clammy and just as moronic as ever.

"Look," he said to Brenner, "Can we talk for a second? I need to tell you something, I uh, should probably have told you earlier."

"What's on your mind?" Brenner asked, obviously annoyed with the fact that we were so close to Redcliffe and were being held up.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in? The reason that he did that was because… well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailen my half-brother, I suppose."

Brenner smiled at the Templar, "So you're not just a bastard, you're a royal bastard?"

"Ha!" Alistair laughed, "I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often. I would have told you, but it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailen's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it, or they coddled me… Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"I think I understand," Brenner replied. He let Alistair off the hook far too easily. If I had been in the Warden's shoes, the Templar would be on fire at this very moment.

The Templar sighed, "Good, I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. At any rate, that's it, that's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?" the Warden teased, nearly making me smile at Alistair uncomfortableness.

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no that's it, just the prince thing," the Templar spluttered his words out, "I have no illusions about my status, however, it's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner now a Gray Warden, and in no way in line for the throne. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found it's Arl Eamon himself! He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailen's uncle, and more importantly very popular with the people. Though… if he's really as sick as we've heard… No I don't want to think about that, I really don't. So there you have it! Now can we move on? And I'll just pretend you think I'm the some… nobody who's too lucky to die with rest of the Gray Wardens."

"That's not really what you think, is it?" Brenner asked, far too sympathetic if you were to ask me. Brenner should try to be more detached, it would serve him well in coming battles.

"Well, no… What I really think is that I was lucky enough to survive with you," Alistair replied, which made Zevran laugh. I heard him trying to muffle his laughter from behind me. I saw Alistair's cheeks go red for a split second before he was back to the task on hand and everyone in our group headed toward Redcliffe yet again.

Near a bridge we were stopped by a young man named Tomas. Brenner and Alistair spoke to the kid. The kid then escorted us to some to the chantry to meet a general or solider or something of the like. I stopped caring, generally anything that had to do with Alistair I couldn't care less about. At the chantry, we found out the living dead were haunting the village at night. And despite my warnings, the Warden decided to help the city.

Brenner took Alistair and Rabbit and went to go talk to other generals. He told us to take a break and recover our strength for tonight we fight. Leliana and Wynne retreated into the chantry for prayer. Sten sat himself outside of the chantry, silent as normal. I watched Zevran curiously. The strange elf was watching the farmers practice archery before battle, these farmers obviously sucked, but what I wondered was what Zevran was going to do about it. In Antiva humans may be accustomed to getting help from elves, but here in Ferelden, it was unheard of. Any elf who spoke out of turn was likely to get slapped around a bit.

Instead of speaking up about his area of expertise, he caught my eye. The elf strutted his way over to me, careful to avoid the archers.

"Hello Morrigan."

I looked at the small man, he was around my size. He was quite short and rather skinny, but not so skinny that it looked ill. He was the average size for an elf, I assumed, I had not seen many elves in my life. Although interesting enough to rouse my curiosity sometimes, I did not like the man. This elf was more touchy than the rest of my companions.

"What do you want?" I asked, he had disturbed my thoughts about him.

"What makes you think I want something?" the elf replied cockily, "I am perfectly content at staring at you, for now, but one day…"

"Remove your eyes from my breasts, or I shall remove them for you," I said coldly, the elf, however laughed, as if I had spoken a joke.

We spoke like this for a few moments. Zevran talking about laying me down in bed, and then me threatening to kill him. Perhaps I were speaking empty threats.

Zevran's POV

It was almost nighttime, almost time for the walking dead to attack. I found Brenner inside the chantry trying to calm down the civilians. I watched him with his pale blonde hair and caring green eyes. All these scared people were flocking to him like moths to flames. It surprised me, it made me wonder what did these people saw when they looked at him.

They couldn't see the same man I saw when I looked. They couldn't possibly see the man who spared my life, after I stupidly attempted to kill him. They wouldn't see the pain in his eyes, pain that I saw through his mask of bravery. But they probably saw the same godlike figure I saw. The one who knew right from wrong. They would see just a symbol, not the person underneath.

There was a little girl, about five years old, being hugged in Brenner's arms with tens of people asking and giving him offerings. The little girl in his arms whispered something in the Warden's ear, which made him look my way. He locked eyes with me and sat the girl down on her feet. Then I frowned, which made me realize that I had been smiling, Brenner looked adorable with the child in his arms. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that about Brenner. I closed my eyes for half a second and when I opened them again, Brenner stood before me.

"Zevran," Brenner said.

"Warden," I replied, "Are you ready for tonight's battle?"

Brenner shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "A walk?"

I nodded and followed Brenner respectfully behind him. The sun was nearly setting when we walked outside, there was maybe two hours max before it set completely and the walking dead were to arrive. Brenner led me away from the bustle of Redcliffe and I caught Leliana's eyes watching us as we snuck away. Brenner took me to a deserted beach; our shadows were cast on the dark looming waters.

"Zevran," Brenner said, instantly I was by his side looking at his eyes, but he was looking across the lake. The warden appeared sad and distant.

"Yes, Warden?" I asked.

"Are you happy?"

The question caught me off guard. Happy was a difficult word to define. It was a word I rarely used. Pleasure I used often, but happy? Happy was in a league all by itself.

"I do not know this word. I am new to Ferelden, you see. This language is still… foreign," I answered, slightly ashamed of myself. If I could not be honest with Brenner, how could I expect him to be honest to me? I wanted him to honest with me? What was this? Only with Rinna had I ever cared for someone else's thoughts, and even then… Brenner was like the word happy, in a league of his own.

Brenner scoffed and shot me a teasing grin, "Happy? You know the word fancy, you know what naked cliff diving is, the word extraordinary, the word disservice- Do not tell me you do not know the word happy."

I smirked, I was going to change the topic, "You heard me talking about cliff diving with Leliana?"

"Although it sounds like fun, you are getting off topic," Brenner replied, his face reflected the same smirk I had on mine.

I sighed and conceded to the best of my ability, "I find pleasure where I can."

"Have you found any?" Brenner was serious again, no longer playful.

I nodded, "I have."

Brenner smiled, "Even with all the pain in your past, is it worth it?"

I looked at Brenner; he looked at me. I lost control over my facial expression and found myself glaring at Brenner, though I had no intention to, I wasn't angry at him. He had every right to ask anything of me. For all intensive purposes, I was his servant.

"Warden, a week or two ago I would have said no, but as of today, I would say yes."

Brenner smiled at me, "Do you have a family?"

"No," my answer was blunt, "Do you my dear Warden?"

"I have Alistair and Rabbit," Brenner answered, "The rest are dead."

I frowned. I wanted to hold the man. To tell him everything would be okay, but the truth of the matter was it wouldn't be. The probability was too high that we could even die tonight. The Warden looked beautiful in the shadows, standing there looking out into the water. I sighed taking in the sight, for it was soon gone. Rabbit had come looking for his master and stole the Warden away from me. It was all right though the people of Redcliffe needed him more than me anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Sten's POV

I waited for Anaan. I waited for the Warden to lead us to Anaan. He always would of this I was certain. This bas, this imekari, who I had misjudged to be weak and pathetic, was really a Tamassran to us all.

I watched as the elf equipped his puny self with frail looking weapons. The Chantry woman adjusting her leather armor. The mage tying her boots. The hound running circles around the Warden. The Templar nervously checking and double checking his swords reach. The Witch redoing her hair's up do. And the Warden talking to Bann Teagan and the other generals.

He motioned me to him and I complied.

"Sten, I want you to take Wynne, Zevran and Alistair and take hold in front of the Chantry. You are the last defense of these people. I do not want them hurt, I do not want Alistair killed," the Warden smirked playfully, "If he loses a limb that's okay. You'll have the militia with you. I'll be stationed at the top of the hill with Arl Eamon's remaining soldiers. Teagan's archers will be on the Chantry's roof. Once my men take care of the bulk of the enemies on the top I'll send Rabbit and Leliana down to you. They'll be able to help when the corpses break through. Don't be weary to ask Leliana to boosts spirits during the battle. Morale is a powerful thing. Are you up to this task?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Good, gather Zev, Wynne, and Alistair. Take your places, I'll find you after the battle. You're dismissed," the Warden stated. I bowed my head slightly and went off to find the Warden's men.

Brenner's POV

The battle was done. Sten had been wounded protecting Alistair's blind side, a mace had struck him on the back of his head. Leliana's thigh had been pierced by an axe, while Wynne's left hand had been shattered by a flail. And Rabbit had been struck by an arrow. This left just Alistair, Zevran, Morrigan and myself without injury. The four injured were inside a Chantry being taken care of by a priest, along with the many other injured. Many men had been injured, while there were few deaths. Still there were too many.

I thought about how I failed these people as Teagan gave me a helmet, congratulating me on a job well done. But how was it a job well done when I let others die? Like I let my parents die, like my brother, Fergus, like my sister-in-law, Oriana, and my nephew, Oren, like Nan, like the servants, like Roland. Too many were dead.

I glanced over at Zevran in the crowd near Morrigan, his eyes were watching me. I accepted the helm, though I didn't deserve it and remained silent as a prayer was given. Alistair stood near myself, looking lost throughout the whole ceremony. This was the prince of Ferelden? This scared little puppy? My eyes met Zevran's through the prayer, although our heads were supposed to be bowed with eyes closed, our eyes had found each other's. Immediately comfort flooded through me because of the sugar sweet gaze his copper eyes sent my way.

He smiled at me and my worries slowly drifted away. There was more to his gaze than Roland and I had ever shared. If the Maker knew what kind of shenanigans I had done, I was going into a nightmare deadly. My heart beat rapidly when the prayer was finished, and still Zevran's eyes and mine were locked. I mumbled the closing words and lost control of my body. My pants were tightening, my heart throbbing, and my eye winking? I winked at Zevran. I bit my tongue sharply, blood was drawn and I regained control. Zevran looked cocky, damn that blasted elf and his petite muscular body. The tanned body… I wonder if he had any other tattoos…

"Warden, a word if I may?" Bann Teagan interrupted my thoughts. My focus was jerked away from my assassin to Arl Eamon's brother. "I'd like to speak to you by the windmill when you are ready."

I nodded, "Of course, milord."

I glanced back into the crowds, but Zevran had disappeared. I wanted to find him, but it would be an impossible task. All the villagers were swarming me, hoping to get my favor or something or other. Alistair mumbled to me that he'd be resting at the bar. Morrigan was gone before I could ask her to help tend to the injured. So I was left dealing with the public, I had no strength left to deal with them after a night of battle and no sleep.

"Warden! Will you find my daughter?"

"Warden, what happened at Ostagar? My son was there."

"Warden!"

"Warden!"

"Warden!"

"Warden!"

"Warden!"

I was about to snap, when a very sleek Antivan voice saved me.

"Excuse me, my Warden needs to rest and discuss battle plans. Please withhold your questions and requests until after he recovers from battle," Zevran announced, shutting the villagers up.

Zevran's gloved hand gripped onto my elbow and led me through the crowds to an inn. He didn't bother to speak to the innkeeper, because apparently, Teagan had given my party several rooms in the inn. Zevran took me to a room and sat me on a featherbed.

"_Tsk. You look so tired, my dear," Zevran said to me, "It is all this constant walking and fighting. I think I know what you need."_

_He was of course trying to instigate exactly what my body wanted. I dropped Teagan's helm, it clattered to the floor. I was tired and there were more important things than my wants. I looked Zevran up and down. His legs looked strong in his overly tight pants. His chest looked narrow, but well sculpted. And his gorgeous face…_

"_I remember you telling me a story once," I said sighing, I collapsed backwards on the bed. I paid little attention to what Zevran was doing, he was untying my boots. "You told me of a target of yours who you bedded then killed."_

_Zevran chuckled, "I didn't kill her if you remember, she broke her neck falling out of a carriage."_

_My boots were off, followed by my socks. Small, lithe hand trailed up my legs, toward the drawstring on my trousers._

"_Zev-" the drawstrings were untied and my pants were incredibly tight. I saw Zevran's copper eyes faking innocence and looked at me like a child._

"_Warden?"_

"_Brenner," I said, "Please, call me Brenner."_

_Zevran smirked and winked, "Anything for you, Brenner."_

I woke up to a cold room, alone. I cursed aloud and realized I had dreamed. I threw a feather pillow as far as I could; it hit the opposite wall barely making a noise. Groaning, I collapsed into the bed and remember watching him leave my room after setting me on the bed.

Leliana's POV

The Warden had come by the chantry early in the morning to check on his injured reserve. This included Rabbit, Sten, Wynne, and myself. He coddled Rabbit for a moment as the dog whined. It was going to take us all along time to heal due to Wynne's crushed hand, which made her incapable of casting healing spells. Brenner told us he sent Tomas on horseback to the Circle asking for a healer and help for Redcliffe. The Warden then went on to say that he was going to be going inside the castle with the others to rescue Arl Eamon from the walking dead, that is to say if he was still alive. It was us injured companions job to get the village up and running, as soon as we felt capable of doing so, for it was uncertain when he would return.

Sten was the first to regain mobility. Wynne said Sten had a concussion, but Sten ignored her and followed the Warden's instructions. Sten left the chantry quickly and went to help build destroyed homes and buildings. Rabbit was the next to leave, his problem was solved with a simple amount of stitching a wound and retrieved the broken head of an arrow. Wynne had a more serious problem with a crushed hand and despite many potions of pain relief, she still seemed to be in massive amounts of pain.

Once a crutch was fashioned for me I was free to leave, but I remained in the chantry. I was trying to do what I could so that the sisters of the chantry's work would be lessened. It was not easy work helping the sisters care for the injured, especially being mobility handicapped like I was. However, I enjoyed helping these poor Fereldens, even with their immediate dislike of me once I spoke in my Orlesian accent. I found nursing the injured to be calming and actually rather enjoyable.

It was the next morning when healers arrived on boat for Wynne and the rest of the injured. Soon my crutch was no longer needed and Wynne's bones were taking form again in her hand. Rabbit took to following me around in the Warden's stead. With the healing mages here, it made my appearance helping the injured futile and unnecessary. So I joined Sten with the construction of buildings.

When the next day came most were healed or in the process of being healed. The Warden still hadn't returned from the castle. That night, he still had not arrived and I was trying to calm an anxious and nervous Rabbit. All my attempts failed to calm the hound, but they were not needed. The following morning the Warden ran out of the castle to the chantry where he found Wynne and myself. Sten had been asleep upon his arrival; while Rabbit had known the second the Warden left the castle and was now following his master's footsteps. I saw Morrigan and Alistair tiredly making their way to the inn to rest.

"Wynne, how do you fare?" the Warden asked the elderly mage. She had been sitting in a pew, waiting for her hand to become perfected again.

"I am decent, what took place at the castle?" Wynne asked.

"That's why I come to you. The Arl's son, Connor was taken by a demon and is now an abomination. I need you to return to the circle and bring back mages and lyrium. It's our only hope to save the Arl, his wife, and his son. Will you do it?" the Warden asked.

"Yes Warden," Wynne replied.

"Take Leliana with you, this requires much haste. This task is of the utmost importance. If you do not succeed and are not back within four days, I will kill the abomination myself. If you see a white flag in the air, he's alive, black, he's dead. I never want to raise the black flag."

The Warden's voice was blunt and threatening, but Wynne and I both understood.

"We will take the healers' boat to the Circle and come back immediately," Wynne stated.

"Good. Leave as soon as you can," the Warden said, then looked at me, "Take care of Wynne, make sure she doesn't kill herself along the way."

"Warden, I will be fine!" Wynne protested, "Make no fuss over me. Leliana and I will arrive in three days time to save the child."

"Worry not Warden, we will be safe," I told the Warden.

"Good," he yawned, "I'm going to rest some at the inn."

With that Wynne and myself were off. We took a smaller boat along with two other mages and a Templar. The others were named Francis and Jessielie. The Templar refused to give up his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Zevran's POV

I heard Brenner trudging up the inn's steps toward his room before I saw him. I made it my job to intercept him before he made it to his room. It was just bad timing though, for the second I left my room I found myself slamming into Brenner. With the difference in our size and weight, I was knocked to the ground.

"Zev!" Brenner exclaimed shocked and lowered a hand to help me off the floor. My hand clasped around his, accepting his warm fingers that curled around my cold ones. An electrical buzz zipped through my body.

"Warden," I hummed as he lifted me off the ground with ease. It required no effort on my part.

"What were you doing?" he asked me. He eyed me suspiciously and I looked down to find I was just in my trousers.

"I was getting some wine, I couldn't sleep."

Brenner smiled, "Wine? Sounds good. When you find some come to my room and share it, would you?"

"Yes, Warden," I grinned back and nodded my head.

Once the Warden was out of sight and in his room, I ran as fast as I could to find wine. I returned moments later to Brenner's room, knocking on his door.

The door opened to a very pale looking man. Brenner watched me as he took a seat on a rickety chair near another rickety table and chair. Shutting the inn door behind me, I found myself taking the seat opposite of him. I popped open the wine with a slice of a knife. Brenner was dressed in a red tunic and black pants.

I poured two glasses, "You look ill, Warden."

Brenner groaned, "I must look awful, then."

I laughed at him, "You could never look awful, just less than perfect."

"Does that mean I look perfect when I'm not ill?"

I nodded and sipped the wine from my glass. I met the Warden's green eyes and smiled. I was alone in a room with an unarmed Brenner, had I still had any interest in murdering him, now would be a perfect time. But, I was here on a different agenda. I wanted to feel the Warden, taste him, know him. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself.

"Zev, thanks for saving my life in the woods with the wolves," Brenner said, "I bought you a gift, as thanks."

Brenner pulled out a black pouch and pushed it over the table to me. I was shocked, a gift? I would have preferred a kiss in exchanged, if that was what I got in exchange for saving his life, I would have saved his life many times over. I looked down at the black velvet pouch and sighed. Why couldn't have been a kiss?

"A gift is unnecessary," I said softly.

"Open it." Brenner's voice ordered me, and it was all I could do to comply.

My hands undid the tie on the pouch and slipped a necklace out onto my hand. There was a thin chain, obviously old and from ancient elven make. A charm hung off the chain, made from a blight wolf's tooth. A howling wolf had been carved into the tooth.

"It's not much, but it will help protect you," Brenner's voice said softly, "It's enchanted."

I quickly clasped the necklace around my neck, "How does it look?"

The Warden smiled, "Perfect."

His eyes lingered on my bare chest, supposedly to look at the charm, but I knew better. Brenner was examining the tattoos on my chest.

"They didn't hurt much, I was knocked out cold for most of them," I said explaining my tattoos, "They mark my failures as a Crow, also where I'm from, who was my master, and those who I've killed."

Brenner's expression faltered, "Is it sad to be marked like this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Aren't we getting off topic, you were ogling my chest."

"Was I now?" Brenner said with far too much confidence, he sipped his nearly empty wine glass and leaned back in his chair. Comfortable in his position, the Warden winked at me again. And just like at the celebration commencer, a flutter of excitement flew through me.

"You were," I replied.

Brenner smirked; he was amused.

"How about you get a better view of my chest and we retire to your bed?" I suggested winking. I wanted Brenner against my skin. Brenner still held his amused smirk on his face. "When I first met you, you did say bed warming might be nice…"

"Might," Brenner repeated.

"You may want to try it before you say it wouldn't be nice. I have never disappointed a lover," I told him. I stood and walked close to the sitting Warden, I tried to appear confident, despite my exponentially rising nerves.

"Zevran," Brenner said, I held a finger to his lips, which when I compared to the size of his head, looked rather small. I wasn't surprised, I was used to being smaller than most, but it made me excited. For some reason I actually enjoyed being smaller than those I chased after.

"Just a taste," I begged, "If you say otherwise, I will leave you be, although I will be rather disappointed."

Brenner smiled and I could feel his lips curve under my finger. I moved my hands to cup his face; then leaned in until my lips pressed against his. The Warden gasped as our lips connected, and I took advantage of his open mouth. My tongue pressed into his mouth, and could taste the Warden. It was then that he surprised me and his tongue wrestled with mine. Brenner's hands curled around my waist and slammed me up against him; I fell into his lap.

The Warden's warm hands roughly held onto my bare skin. It made me excited, I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter by the second. I sucked his face as he did mine, and I could scarcely believe this was happening.

"Zev-" he spoke gruffly.

"Yes, Warden?" I hummed and decided letting him speak may be the best choice. I, however, didn't want to stop tasting him. I turned my attention to a crook in his neck.

Brenner quietly moaned, as if he was trying to stifle it. I assumed it was an indication that he liked what I was doing. I sucked a little harder.

"Zev," Brenner said again, and I allowed my hands to roam freely over Brenner's chest. I could feel all of his well-defined muscles through his tunic. His hands still held me to him, his fingertips dug into the flesh of my lower back.

"Yes, Warden?" I purred in his ear.

"Brenner, call me Brenner when it's just us," he told me. I smiled against his skin.

Then, Brenner surprised me once more. He easily picked me up and stood me on my feet. I examined my Warden; his cheeks were flushed red, his pants looked even tighter than mine.

"I did not disappoint you, did I Brenner?" I rolled the R's of his name, he seemed to approve of this; most Fereldens that I've met seemed to like it when I rolled my R's. But I was curious to why he stopped, for I couldn't remember the last time I had more fun making out with someone and I knew I wasn't arousing him. The proof was there in his pants!

"Disappoint me?" Brenner questioned me, "No… It's just with the Blight I can't… Go to your room Zevran."

"Brenner," I said, aware that I was pouting.

Brenner met my eyes with a harsh cold gaze, "Go to your room Assassin, you are dismissed."

I could feel a growl trying to break free. Instead I cursed in Antivan, bowed my head and backed away.

"As you wish, Warden," I hissed and retreated to my room, "Em breve, você vai ser rogante a ter me tocar o Senhor."

Wynne's POV

I woke to Leliana's screams. The boat was being attacked, but that would mean that the mages' magic no longer existed. And that would mean they were dead. I woke with a start. I then saw Leliana slip into my room.

"We're being attacked!" Leliana exclaimed loudly.

Shooting my arm out in the direction of my staff, the long wooden staff moved itself into my hand. I stood, still dressed in the clothes from yesterday.

"What is out there?" I asked Leliana.

The redhead looked frightened, "I do not know. It's in the water. I large fish maybe." The whole boat shook. "There's also darkspawn aboard! I don't know how they got here, but the Templar… And Francis and Jessielie! They're dead, Wynne!"

I sighed solemnly and looked Leliana in the eye, "Are you fit for battle, child?"

Leliana nodded and drew her two daggers. Casting a small spell her weapons were now laced with lightening.

"I will need you to cover for me as we make our way to the lifeboats," I stumbled as something knocked against our boat, the Bard steadied me by grasping my healing hand. I stifled a pained groan and listened to a quick prayer by Leliana.

"And we go," I said quietly.

"May the Maker watch over us," Leliana said, and I nodded in agreement.

Leliana opened the door and I sent out a burst of fire from my staff. A little trick I had learned from watching Morrigan. Darkspawn shrieked shrilly as the burned to death. I followed Leliana out of the room, cutting down darkspawn along the way.

I cast simple spells over us. I gave the Bard rock armor and then cast shield on myself so that no projectiles could hit me. Leliana was well known for being able to evade bolts and arrows rather well, while having a harder time dodging frontal assaults.

The girl sliced her way through the horde which was overpowering the boat. We arrived at the lifeboat, only to find that it was set on fire.

"We need another exit strategy," I said to the Bard.

Leliana nodded, "Can you swim?"

"There are more monsters in these waters than I care to think about. Without others magical help, I would not be able to fend them off. We'll need a different way."

I couldn't believe Leliana's next plan was working. She sent me out to the water to see if I could freeze it with ice magic. The spell was a beginner's spell, but it seemed to be working. At least well enough that I was able to freeze the water and create a thin, but sturdy bridge to shore. More than once I required Leliana's shoulder to continue with the icy touch. Looks like this trip would be harder than anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7

Brenner's POV

When I woke up I took a much needed bath in toasty warm water. I then sent Alistair and Sten to take part in making sure Connor did not summon any more dead. I had Morrigan creating health potions, while I had Zevran making poisons. I then went to my beloved dog, Rabbit. I told Rabbit to have fun and relax, that this might be one of his last days to relax until the Blight is ended. After making sure my company was busy, I sent myself off to deal with the publics' questions. This time I had no elf to save me.

They all had the same questions. _What was happening at the castle? How was the Arl? What were those creatures in the night? Were the creatures going to come back? _Then there were those who wished to thank me, some in more… inappropriate ways. Others gave me gifts, foods, family weapons, armor, and gold. They gave me flowers, fabrics, rings, necklaces, amulets, and toys. I tried to deny these gifts, these people needed their trinkets more than I did.

The whole day I was moving through a haze. Thinking about Zevran, and last night. Occasionally my thoughts drifted to more important issues, like the Blight, Connor, Wynne and Leliana's trip, and the Arl. But mostly I was selfish and thought about personal issues, I thought about Zev. It should be illegal for elves to kiss as well as he does.

I smiled to myself and recalled how he tasted. It was a sweet taste, like candies. And when I touched him, held him to me, felt his bare skin. His back was strong, his chest was sculpted, so firm, so perfect. I wanted his tongue against mine, his hands in my hair.

Practically dragged to the Chantry, there I found a majority of Redcliffe's citizens. Everyone was busy putting their city back together, I went to the Mother.

"Is there anything you need, Mother?" I asked her, bowing my head to show my respect.

"Nothing you haven't already provided for us Warden," the mother told me.

"Nothing at all? Any errand?" I asked, "I can patch up your roof. I saw a hole-"

"We have many hands here, all want to help. I will find someone else to patch the roof. May the Maker watch over you."

The mother then left me alone. I then went to Teagan, asking him if there was anything he needed to be done. He, like Redcliffe's Mother, sent me away. I then went to Teagan's generals, they also sent me away. I found myself with nothing to do other than think, which of course led me to feeling awful for I was too selfish. I was thinking about getting laid over thinking about saving those around me. The Maker must hate me.

Leliana's POV

We were attacked by darkspawn, monstrous fish, and then by bandits. I nearly had my head chopped off, Wynne almost lost a leg in a bear claw trap.

By the time Wynne and I reached the Circle's Tower, we were ragged. Both of us were exhausted and nearly dead. Wynne managed to gather up the strength to tell them our needs and the failure of taking the boats. The First Enchanted listened to Wynne, and sent seven of his best mages with himself along the long road to Redcliffe. He set up for Wynne and myself to stay in the tower. He kept me on the first floor, and allowed Wynne back into her old quarters. It was a terrifying experience, but we made it to the Circle in two days time. Now it was up to them to go save the child abomination.

Brenner's POV

The days passed slowly. The white flag flew in the sky. It was the fourth day. The sun was in the middle of the sky. Alistair knew my plan about killing Connor if the mages didn't arrive, nobody else knew though. No one else understood why we were so jittery this day. This day I wasn't thinking about my assassin, this day I was worrying about killing a child. Although he is a child no more, it still hurt to think about ending this innocent life.

I found myself a desolate location on the top of the hill. I watched the white flag high in the sky. The child was alive. In less than twelve hours he could be dead. I knew Alistair was in the Arl's castles, no doubt having the same thoughts I was having.

_Could I kill a child?_

I watched the flag; then watched the sun. It was slowly starting to set. I looked toward the road, no sign of anyone coming. The Circle wasn't going to make it; I could feel it in my bones. The abomination was still causing trouble in the castle. Sten was leading soldiers in attacks, but the creatures kept coming. They were breaking more and more ground against Redcliffe's troops. If I delayed an assault against the abomination, Redcliffe village could soon find itself destroyed again. And so, the Circle had until nightfall to arrive. Once the sun set; the abomination would be killed.

I sat on a large rock; my toes barely touched the clay ground. With my sword I drew designs in the clay, spirals and circles. Then I slashed it, dust flew into the air.

"Warden, a word, if I may?"

"Yes, Zev?" I asked; my words were lost of emotion.

"I was just thinking and wondering what will happen to me after all this. One assumes that after you defeat the Blight, you will have no need for an assassin to follow you about."

I looked intently at Zevran and spoke, pretending to be mean, "Does your oath end after the Blight?" Zevran scowled for a moment, and my face broke into a smirk. "There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. But, I suppose, if you so desired, you could leave at will."

"It is nice to know my options."

"What do you intend to do?" I asked.

"I do not know. All I know how to do is kill. I cannot imagine me being a merchant, the thought makes me queasy…" Zevran made a disgusted face as he spoke.

"Well, I'm happy to have you along for as long as you want."

Zevran smiled happily and said, "And here I am, happy to be had. Isn't it strange how things work out?"

I nodded then looked up at the castle's white flag. Suddenly my mood dropped as I remembered Connor.

"What's wrong, Warden?" Zevran asked.

"I told you to call me Brenner when we're alone," I said softly, watching that flag wave in the breeze. Despite being tempted to look at Zevran, I couldn't pull my eyes away from that blasted flag.

I heard Zevran chuckle lightly, "What's wrong, Brenner?"

I closed my eyes and thought about him saying my name. The name my father and mother had named me. The one with the past that no longer exists. The last of the Couslands, Zevran had said his name. It almost felt as if that wasn't my name anymore, but instead belonged to someone else far far away.

"Gray Warden stuff," I answered. I heard Zevran taking a seat beside me, but didn't bother to look. I knew he was getting impatient with my lack of interest in him, I could hear him fidgeting.

Then I saw the flag. I pictured me chopping the head of that child, screaming out. The abomination would leave just before my blade would make contact. I flinched, my sword clattered to the ground.

The sound of the metal hitting stone drew my attention. I looked at the sword, my family's sword. I pictured Arl Howe betraying my family. I saw myself alone staring down a beaten Arl Howe. I could see myself throwing my family's blade down across Howe's neck, decapitating him, but just as the sword reached him I saw Connor there, I saw my nephew there, I saw my mother, my brother, my father, Duncan. I saw every innocent person who died before my blade. Their deaths were all my fault. I could have saved each and every one of them.

A cold hand touched mine; cold fingers gripped mine tightly. I looked down to see a small elven hand holding mine. I saw Zevran looking at me; his eyes watched me curiously.

I took a deep breath and calmed my thoughts. It was all my fault.

"Brenner," Zevran repeated my name, his tongue rolled the R's. Small circles were being massaged into the skin of my hand.

"The Circle isn't coming," I said absentmindedly.

Zevran for once seemed lost for words, and said nothing.

Alistair's POV

I sat in the Arl's castle with Teagan and Isolde. The woman hated me, but who could blame her. I was a threat to her. Isolde sat in the study, sitting, just sitting and glaring at me. Teagan watched me too, but his gaze was softer. I was praying to the Maker that Connor would be saved. I was praying as hard as my head could pray.


	8. Chapter 8

Brenner's POV

The sun was less than an hour away from setting, and still no sign of the mages. I had Sten, Morrigan, and Zevran suiting up in their armor. I was having Alistair sit this one out. There was no way he would be able to hurt a child, where the others could. I was in my room at the inn, strapping my red steel armor to my body. Rabbit was near me, he had the important job of delivering the black flag message to Alistair.

I snapped my belt's clasp around my waist and adjusted my sword's sheath on my side. I slipped my shield with my family's crest around onto my back and dropped my helmet onto my head. I closed my eyes and swung my sword around the room, listening to its whispers in the air. I heard my nephew shouting _sword_, emphasizing the W. I smiled softly.

"Warden," Morrigan's voice broke me from my daze.

"Yes, Morrigan?" I asked, turning to face the witch standing at my door.

"The Qunari is set, the elf is set, I am set. We are waiting for you, though we are not sure what we are waiting for."

I nodded, "We're going into the castle. Has there been any word from the Circle?"

I was hopeful, but that hope was quickly dashed by the witch, "No."

"Very well," I sighed, "The abomination dies tonight."

Morrigan's POV

I walked behind the Warden and his hound; the Warden was a most capable and handsome man. I would be proud to bear his demon child in the later months. He walked with his head held high into the Arl's castle. We walked up stairs to where Sten and Zevran were waiting for us. We reached the Bann's line of defense against the walking corpses.

"Warden, what are we doing here?" Zevran asked the Warden.

"We are going to destroy this abomination," the Warden replied, his voice was disconnected. It was obvious that man did not like the thought of killing this abomination just because he was in the shape of a child. It made no difference to me an abomination is still an abomination. I had killed my fair share at the Circle weeks ago.

The elf nodded understandingly, but it was my personal thought that that elf just wanted to appear to understand. He still wanted to kill both Gray Wardens, I was certain of that. Crows were known for their always achieving the murdering of their targets. If Zevran failed at this the Crows would always be attacking him.

"Any word from the Circle?" the Warden asked anyone who heard him. No one responded. The Circle was not to be heard of. The Warden grabbed the attention of his hound, "Find the Gray Warden Alistair, he'll be in the Arl's study. When he sees you there, he'll know what to do."

The Warden then led us through Teagan's soldier's ranks. Until it was us fighting the undead. We easily worked our way through the undead and headed up to the sitting room of the Arl. There we found the abomination, Connor.

"He may appear to be a child," the Warden said to us, though it appeared to me that he was speaking more to himself than anyone, "But he is a monster, an abomination. And according to the Chantry of Light, abomination deserve death."

The Warden drew his sword and looked down at it, then he charged.

Alistair's POV

I tied the black flag to the string. Each pull of the string was harder than the last, but eventually the black flag was flying high in the sky. With one glance skyward, I felt a heaviness in my chest. Brenner really was going to kill Connor.

When I had left the room, I had left Isolde in tears. If she hadn't already hated me, it was sure she hated me now.

Rabbit watched me as I sat down defeated beneath the flag pole on the one of the castle's highest towers. Connor would be dead shortly, if not already. How could Brenner do this? Didn't he realize that Connor was still in there? That he wasn't completely an abomination?

It took a few hours before I was found beneath the flag, by this time Rabbit had disappeared. It was Brenner who found me. He stood above me and upon seeing me there, he collapsed to the ground near me. He was not dressed in any armor and appeared to be more clean than normal. I was almost surprised not to see any blood on him.

He didn't meet my eye, instead he looked at his feet. Despite being very clean, he looked pale and ill. He actually looked rather awful.

Brenner sighed, "Connor- He…"

I couldn't answer, I just looked away from my fellow Gray Warden. I couldn't bear to look at this man after what he just did. So we sat in silence for a minute, until I could gather my strength to reply.

"Did he- Was it quick?" I asked, my voice was shaking.

Brenner didn't answer for a long minute, "As quick as we could manage."

I cringed. It meant that things hadn't gone as planned.

"I'm sorry Alistair," he said, "There were too many casualties, it was Connor's life, or the soldiers' lives. I couldn't let my sympathies get in the way of saving the most lives that I could."

"But he was a boy!" I exclaimed.

"I sent two of our companions for help, they didn't return. You knew and agreed to this plan," Brenner said, "I wish the Circle could have arrived in time, but they didn't."

I whimpered. Just picturing Eamon if he wakes up and his hatred for me. I let his son die, after he was so kind to me. At least I didn't do the killing.

Leliana's POV

A few days after Wynne's and my arrival at the Circle, the Warden and the rest of our companions arrived. Everyone seemed in a darker mood, and nobody was speaking. I had to wait until we were back on the road to ask Zevran what happened. He told me about Connor's death. He said that the mages Wynne and I had sent to Redcliffe never arrived. He then told me about how tense everything had been since then. That Alistair and Brenner had been arguing at night, or whenever they were forced to be near each other.

Their bickering was putting everyone on edge and soon everyone had chosen sides. Wynne and I immediately joined with Alistair's thinking. Who could the Warden kill Connor? A child who just wanted to save his father? Sten and Zevran both agreed with the Warden, while Morrigan and Rabbit didn't even seemed phased that a child had died. This pushed Morrigan and Rabbit more so to be on the Warden's side and not the Templar.

When we set up camp that night, everyone who agreed with Alistair parked on one side of the fire, while those who agreed with Brenner had their tents on the other side of the fire. The next day at camp, the Warden sat us all down.

"All right, I can't deal with this tension. Speak your mind and tell me what everyone's problem is," Brenner demanded.

"YOU KILLED CONNOR!" Alistair exclaimed.

"We went over this, you agreed to the plan-" Brenner was caught off by me.

"We sent the mages, why didn't you wait?" I asked.

The Warden looked me in the eye, "People were getting hurt, a few died from the walking corpses Connor rose from the dead. I needed to save whichever way saved more people. Besides, Connor was an abomination, child or no."

This convinced me, though I was still sad about a child dying. I would no longer be upset about it.

"Wynne? Why are you upset?" the Warden asked the old mage who stood near me.

"I disapprove of your not waiting. There were other ways to save the child," Wynne said softly.

"You mean, resorting to blood magic? You would rather Isolde die?" the Warden retorted, "We tried for the Circle, but they never came. We tried to do the best option, but it failed. I did what I thought was best for Ferelden."

"No, you did what was quickest!" Alistair interrupted, raising his voice to a yell.

"Alistair, do not act like I wanted to kill Connor. Do not act like I wanted to kill anything! I was dragged into the Gray Wardens, kicking and screaming! The only reason I am here is because Howe killed my family! I take no pleasure in the death of others, all I saw when attacking Connor was my Oren, my nephew!" the Warden roared back at Alistair, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. He looked at his boots and spoke up again, but this time his voice was soft, "Does any one else have objections with my decision?" Everyone stayed silent, the Warden whispered, "Good."

The Warden then left us where we sat to enter his tent, leaving us to sit in awkwardness. Morrigan was first to break the silence.

"Hm, it appears there is more to this Warden than meets the eye."

I looked at Alistair, "You didn't know about his past?"

"Well- I er, I knew a little from what D-Duncan had said, but… I never… Maker, I've been a fool!" Alistair fumbled over his words, stuttering.

"Poor child," Wynne gasped.

Sten said nothing, but quietly went to his tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Brenner's POV

I woke up gasping. The dreams had been horrible. I kept envisioning myself in my dreams killing Oren, then Oriana. I saw me leaving my parents. I left Roland in the midst of where Howe's soldiers had been thickest. Everyone there was dead. I had been sweating, my nightmares were getting worse. Ever since I killed Connor, my nightmares had been attacking me in intense strides.

Slipping my belt with my sword around my waist and grabbing hold of my shield, I snuck out of my tent, careful not to wake Rabbit. It was dark outside, but I could still see a few of my companions were awake. I saw a candle still lit in Morrigan's tent, and the fire was still ablaze, though just slightly. By the fire Zevran and Leliana sat talking softly.

The two looked at me as I approached. Their conversation abruptly stopped when I was within hearing distance, it appeared they were talking about me.

I ignored this and turned to the elf, "Hey Zev, do you have energy to spar?"

The pretty elf raised an eyebrow at me, "Spar or _spar_?"

"Get your swords, I need to move," I said, "How about you get some sleep Leliana? We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

The Bard laughed and winked, "As you wish, Warden."

The redhead snuck away to her tent as I recognized those words. Those were the last words I understood from Zevran after I sent him away to his room because we kissed. My cheeks burned red. Zev had told Leliana.

"Zevran," I growled, as I found him at his tent gathering his swords, "What does Leliana know?"

The elf grinned at me, he resembled a small child with his smile, "Brenner."

From the way he looked at me I knew he wasn't going to say, "Fine. Let's spar, I saw a little clearing by a pond to the East."

I led my Assassin to the little clearing I saw earlier in the day. It was dark now though, at I could barely see. Everything was black silhouettes, the closest black shapes, however, did have slight color to them. I assumed that with Zevran being an elf he would see better than me, I decided this would make out sparring more fair. After all I was the better fighter, but if Zevran could see and I couldn't, it would make it more fair. Then Zevran's accented voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your family," Zevran said, however empty those words were, I didn't care. It was nice that someone was up front about it, without any facades.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Spar with me?"

Zevran nodded and drew his short sword and dagger. I readjusted the shield on my left arm and spun my sword in a circle in my right hand.

I sparred evilly. I didn't mean to, but I did. More than once I pinned Zevran to the ground, and accidentally drew blood. I only knew I drew blood again because I could smell it, another part of being a Gray Warden.

"Droga!" Zevran exclaimed in Antivan as my shield nipped his chin, a thin line of blood appeared.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I quickly spluttered out to the elf, yet again.

"No, it's alright," Zevran muttered, gasping for breath, "Can I just, get a breather?"

I nodded, "I didn't mean to draw blood."

"Sure, tell that to my many, many new cuts," Zevran said playfully, he was smiling at me.

I stayed silent, not sure of what to say. Zevran sat down, dropping his weapons beside him. I could vaguely see his silhouette; it was looking up at me.

"Sit ser, sit," Zev said, patting the ground beside him.

Sitting down beside the little man I took a few deep breaths. I wasn't tired in the slightest, but Zev was, perhaps I had been pushing him a bit harder than I should have been. I was about to apologize when Zevran started talking again between laughs.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to spar," he laughed, but then lost his breath again, "I've been asked to spar before, but never before has anyone really wanted to spar."

Smirking, I stayed silent. It was nice to listen to his silly banter. All while we had been sparing, I had been picturing my father gasping to speak. Then I would see Oren and Oriana, laying there lifeless in their rooms.

"The first time, I thought they wanted to spar, but ever since…" Zevran's voice trailed off into silence, "What're you thinking about?"

"Please don't ask," I mumbled, "Keep talking."

And so Zevran's voice continued to speak. He told me one of his adventures while with the Crows. I listened, happily.

Zevran's POV

By the time I finished telling my tale, Brenner appeared to have fallen asleep on the grass. I examined his face, it was harder to see in the night, but by help from the moon, I could see clearly enough. His skin was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping well at all. He no longer had the tanned skin I remembered from when I first saw him, he looked as pale as a ghost. Brenner's once finely sculpted cheekbones, now looked gaunt and thin. Brenner's hair of the palest yellow was longer now than when I first laid eyes on him.

The blonde locks fell over his face, I reached out to push a strand behind one of his ears. When my fingers made contact, though, Brenner's large hand grasped onto mine. For a moment I thought I had woken him and mentally cursed myself, but when Brenner continued to breathe deeply with his eyes closed, I knew he was asleep. In the Warden's sleep, he tugged on my hand, forcefully pulling me to him.

Knocked onto my side, I barely managed to miss skimming my short swords blade. Brenner held tightly onto my hand, his fingers interlaced with mine in his sleep. I would have woken him, for I knew he didn't mean to do any of what he was doing now, but I couldn't. The Warden needed sleep; he needed to rest.

So I stayed where I was watching Brenner, watching him hold my hand. It looked so tiny in his grasps, that I found it humorous and smiled to myself. I looked over Brenner's calm, sleeping face and in turn was calmed myself. I soon found my breaths to match up with his long full breathing, and was quickly lulled into sleep.

My eyes opened when the morning's rays hit my face. Brenner's eyes were still closed, his hand still tightly held onto mine, and his breathing was long and calm; each of these habits of his indicated he was asleep. I smiled upon seeing him when I woke; it was always nice to wake next to a warm body, especially in this cold Ferelden. The others at camp would be waking up very soon, if they weren't already up. Brenner probably wouldn't appreciate it if the others if they found out Brenner and I spent the night together, even if it was an innocent night.

My trapped hand pulled softly at Brenner's hand trying to wake him, Brenner's voice grumbled at me, "Stop pulling Zev, I'm awake."

I smirked, he had been faking sleep, "How long have you been awake?"

Brenner opened his green eyes and looked into my eyes. The circles beneath his eyes didn't appear quite so dark. Once again, Brenner caused me to smile, not smirk, smile. He also did this unintentionally.

"Not long," Brenner replied, his voice hummed. It reminded me of my bow's string after an arrow had been fired, vibrating a deep and harmonious ring.

I glanced down at my hand, he continued to hold it tightly.

"Você belo, homem mudo," I muttered to myself, "Our companions may start wondering where we are at…"

The Warden sighed then groaned, "I know, I know."

That was when we heard the barking at camp. If the others haven't been awake yet, they certainly were now. Grumbling, Brenner released my hand and rose to his feet.

"I suppose we should head back," Brenner said, then whistled.

I sat for a second longer, looking up at my leader. He seemed more energized than normal, it was nice to see him this way. I wasn't aware I was staring until Brenner laughed at me.

"Stop gawking Zev," he said with a grin, then reached down to me and pulled me to my feet, "I'll see you back at camp."

I watched my fearless companion head back to camp.

May the Maker have mercy on me, for this Warden certainly will not.

Alistair's POV

"And where were you?" I asked Brenner when I saw him walking into the camp.

Rabbit was excited to see his master again and ran straight toward him. My fellow Gray Warden looked at me and smiled.

"Woke up early, went for a walk, came back when I heard Rabbit," he replied and walked by me to his tent.

"Ooh goodie! Because your assassin's missing too," I muttered.

"Not at all!" the Antivan said, suddenly emerging from the woods from the same direction as Brenner, "I've been with the Warden since he woke."

I looked at the elf; he was smirking rather disturbingly. I shuddered and the elf returned to his tent where Leliana met up with him.

Soon we set out again for Denerim. There we were to speak with Brother Genetivi about the Urn of Sacred Ashes, we needed the ashes to heal Arl Eamon. Brenner took the lead with Sten and Rabbit close to him, Wynne and Leliana followed close behind them. Zevran and Morrigan were walking behind those two, leaving me to take the rear. I didn't like being in the back of the group ever.

Zevran apparently said something that upset Morrigan, so she slowed her pace and now it appeared she was walking with me. Every so often a suspicious or angry eye of hers would look my way. When I finally shot Morrigan a glare, she spoke what was on her mind.

"So I take it you did not enjoy your Templar training?" she asked aloud, her golden eyes that made me weary looked straight ahead.

"That's directed at me, I take it?" I muttered, just to clarify things.

Morrigan scowled then spat, "Do you see any others about who have failed at their religious instruction."

"I didn't fail," I defended myself, "I was recruited into the Gray Wardens."

"And if you had not been recruited? What would have happened, instead?" she actually sounded seriously interested, not just playing me for the fool. So I answered in my usual witty way.

"I would have turned into a drooling lunatic, slaughtered the grand cleric and run through the streets of Denerim in my small clothes, I guess," I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

"Your self-awareness does you credit," Morrigan said, her disgust of me apparent, but this time her words were spoken through an amused grin.

"I thought you'd like that," I muttered.

We walked on for a while longer. It appeared to me that Zevran was looking rather tired, despite the fact that we hadn't had any fights today. His feet were dragging and when Rabbit tried to play with him, instead of playing with the hound like the assassin normally would, he muttered in Antivan and told the hound to go back to Brenner.

Leliana on the other hand appeared to be overflowing with energy. She was telling the group the story of Andraste.

The witch beside me seemed to be deep in thought and said to me, "I have something to ask you."

"Just one thing?" I mumbled, I wasn't really interested in hearing her speak to me again.

"About you, perhaps," Morrigan sneered, "Why the deception over your parentage?"

"I'd figure you'd be the sort who knows all about deception."

"I do. And what use the deception might have had ended when King Cailan perished, did it not?"

My stomach turned into knots, "Maybe. I guess I was sort of hoping that would go away."

"The truth does not "go away"." Morrigan muttered.

"I didn't say it was a good plan," I said more to myself than her, the witch looked at me with her usual look of I-hate-you then turned away.

The rest of the way, the witch said nothing to me. Our travel to Denerim turned out to be rather uneventful, with no fights. I was glad for that, I did not feel like fighting today.

The moment we arrived in Denerim, we headed to an inn. It was called The Sleeping Hare, we requested four rooms, each with two beds each. This started somewhat of a debate amongst the group of who was going to stay where since we had seven people and one dog.

"I am not sleeping in the same room as that insufferable old hag!" Morrigan exclaimed when suggested she share a room with Wynne.

"Fine!" Brenner exclaimed tiredly, he'd been coming up with sleeping arrangements for the past ten minutes and each time he was shot down. Brenner glowered and ordered himself an ale from the bar in the basement of the inn. When he returned to our group he took a swig of his ale and stated very prominently, "This is how we're going to do this tonight. No objections allowed. Sten and Morrigan, you'll be in room six. Wynne, you're in room seven. Leliana and Zev, you two will be in room eight. Alistair you and I will share room nine, along with Rabbit." I made a face at Brenner, to which he responded, "NO objections."

Soon we all dispersed to our rooms, leaving Brenner to himself with an ale.


	10. Chapter 10

Brenner's POV

I couldn't sleep. I was dreaming of night Howe attacked my home. Waking up to Rabbit's barking, then a servant came running into my room. I didn't even know his name. He begged for help, just as an arrow pierced his chest. He was dead and I didn't even bother to learn his name, no to mention it was my fault he was dead. What kind of Teryn's son was I if I couldn't even protect my subjects, much less my family? I was scared.

I was leading these people to their deaths and they didn't even realize it. My beloved hound, blindly followed me wherever I went. He even did so happily. Would he follow me though if he understood that by following me he would die by the hands of the darkspawn? And Leliana, thinking she can help fight darkspawn! She can barely stay focused on one task, not to mention when there were multiple tasks, or multiple enemies at once. She wouldn't be able to stay alive once we reached the bulk of the horde. Then there was Wynne, a weak old mage. A mage who was exhausted after walking a mere mile. She wouldn't be able to survive all the darkspawn either, or even manage to make it to fight along side me against the Archdemon. And my Zevran, following purely because he made an oath to do so. Although I trusted him, he was all about living; he would probably sneak away just before the final battle.

Groaning, I watch the sky become a bright blue from the Sleeping Hare's front steps. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep, if that much. Hip hip hooray for nightmares! Even without my normal fears, my Gray Warden dreams were bad enough. Dreaming of the darkspawn and the Archdemon, as if fighting them in the day wasn't enough, I had to dream about them at night too.

I heard the inn's door behind me open, "Did you get any sleep?"

It was Morrigan. I turned to look up at the witch. Did I detect a smidgen of sympathy? I tiredly took a deep breath and chose not to answer.

"I can devise a potion of sorts that restores energy," she said.

"Wake the others," I ordered, ignoring her, "We leave after everyone has eaten."

"I am not a maid servant," she replied snappishly.

I grumbled something under my breath, "Fine."

"I shall start the potion immediately, I assume I have your leave to search the marketplace for the ingredients," Morrigan said, to which I nodded, "Very well. Perhaps you should sleep some-"

"For not being a maid servant you are awfully nurse-like," I muttered.

"Point taken."

Then Morrigan retreated back into the inn's walls and I followed her inside. Inside I found a few of my companions were already chomping down on the inn's breakfast of porridge. Alistair, Sten, and Wynne were all eating together at a table in the corner. Morrigan had taken her bowl of porridge to the table furthest away from the others. Leliana, Rabbit and Zev were nowhere to be seen. I went to the room I supposedly slept in last night to find my Mabari hound.

Sure enough I found him asleep on the bed that had been mine for the night. Upon sitting on the bed beside him, he woke, saw it was me and went back to sleep. I smiled at his ability to sleep so easily, and found myself a bit jealous. No doubt he was dreaming good dreams, nothing about Howe's attack. I rubbed Rabbit's head.

"Time to get up Rabbit," I said, "You wouldn't want to miss breakfast."

With the mention of food Rabbit was up and ready, I followed his lead and stood. Just as we were about to leave the room, I noticed a silently footed elf at the door. He was examining me.

"You didn't sleep."

His voice was blunt, almost angry sounding. It made me feel like I disappointed him. I looked down at my hound, he was waiting impatiently for me to find food for him. He was jumping around and whining.

"Go get food from Alistair," I muttered and the dog ran past Zev and out of the room.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Zevran asked, he was glaring at me.

"I can handle my sleeping issues," I said bitterly, "There is no need to mother me."

Then, though I couldn't say for sure, I heard Zevran make a low growl at me.

"Apparently there is a need. You aren't sleeping. You look ill, pale and clammy. You look nothing like the Warden I remember meeting at the ambush-" I cut the ranting Zevran off.

"You're upset because I look sick?" I hissed; did he just care about looks?

"Not at all," Zevran said, hissing right back at me.

He stepped toward me, shutting the door behind him as he did. He looked ferocious and I noticed I had taken a step or two backwards. I had backed up until my calves hit the bed behind me. Zevran, although at his height that didn't even reach my shoulder, seemed to tower over me at that moment. He pushed my chest and I fell backwards on the bed.

Zevran continued, "I am upset because- because Ferelden needs you to be well, Alistair needs you to be healthy, he looks up to you, you know. I'm upset because you should be more responsible."

Lying backwards on the bed, I looked up at Zevran. His copper eyes were filled with passion, whether it was with hate or adoration, I didn't care. I found myself liking the passion in his eyes and couldn't control a guilty grin that spread on my face. Zev quirked an eyebrow at me. I found I was no longer angered by him scolding me.

"Hm, perhaps we should try to cure my insomnia then," I said watching the elf; who now smirked.

"Maybe tonight the sleeping arrangements could be changed?" Zev suggested.

"Already are," I answered quickly before Zevran could finish his last word.

I took control. With a hand behind Zev's waist and jerked him onto me.

"Brenner!" Zevran exclaimed in surprise and I laughed at the confused elf.

Wrapping my hands behind Zevran's head, I let my fingers tangle in his hair, then pulled his face down to mine. Our lips connected and an explosion of feelings erupted. I felt his small hands searching me, sneaking up my shirt. His cold fingers sent a shiver down my spine.

"You surprise me Brenner," Zev whispered in my ear, giving my ear a slight nibble.

With one swift fluid motion, I rotated our position so I was looking down at the man and had managed to pin his arms above his head. The elf was very willing though, and looked up at me with confident eyes that dared me to go further. I smirked at Zev and kissed his lips, and soon our tongues were wrestling for dominance. Beneath my trousers I could feel Zevran pressing against me, as I'm sure he felt me.

"Oh Alistair!" Leliana's voice was very loud in the hallway, "Can I have a word for a second?"

"Right now? I need to find Brenner, his dog won't stop following me!" Alistair's voice was muffled through the inn's door. I would have to remember to thank Leliana for the warning.

Zevran's eyes opened with a start and looked into mine. I snuck one more kiss before I rolled off and tried to regain control of my body, but I couldn't get myself to go down. I muttered something stupid under my breath and looked at Zevran. His long blonde hair was in disarray, the braids were falling out of place.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, feeling bad for everything that occurred.

"Do not be sorry, you are a fantastic kisser," Zevran replied with his usual smirk.

Then without any more warning, Alistair burst through the door.

"Rabbit won't leave me alone!" Alistair whined and sure enough Rabbit was beside him, wanting breakfast.

"Oh he just wants some food," I said, trying hard to keep my voice from cracking.

That was when Alistair caught on to the mood in the room, "What- What were you two doing?"

Zevran looked at me, waiting for me to answer. One of his eyebrows rose, curious to hear my response. Should I tell the world that I wanted Zevran, or hide it and most likely feel the wrath of Zev. I stayed silent, and urged Zev to answer with a pleading gaze.

"My dear Alistair," Zevran started slowly, I could see a million different answers passing through his head, "The Warden, he is rather frustrating sometimes."

"Yes he is," Alistair mumbled unsure where the conversation was going. I had to admit, I was clueless too.

"So frustrating in fact that I couldn't resist, but jump at him. I was just about to attack, but then you entered and I couldn't kill him. For you would have a sword in my back in seconds," Zevran sighed, feigning disappointment, "I am rather upset right now."

"He was going to kill you?" Alistair asked suddenly concerned.

"It's true," Zevran said playfully, I wondered when Alistair would catch on that Zev was just teasing him. "I plan to return to the Crows once he dies too, I would much rather be tortured to death by their poisons than stay here and listen to that man's stupidities!"

Zevran was pointing a finger at me now and giving me a pretend glare. I flat out laughed then, which confused poor Alistair.

"Wait- You're having me on- He's having me on," Alistair looked at me, baffled beyond all means, "I mean, he is isn't he?"

Sten's POV

I went with the Warden, Rabbit, and Leliana to search for Brother Genetivi in the marketplace. The others, with the exception of Morrigan, went to search on the South Side of the city. The Warden, seeming in rather good spirits today although he appeared to be tired, easily convinced the citizens for information with a smile. It was not long before we arrived at Brother Genetivi's house.

The Warden knocked once on the front door. There was no answer. So he knocked again. But again, there was no answer. He looked to Leliana.

"Would you unlock the door?" he asked.

The Bard silently slipped her way to the door and tried the handle, the door opened immediately, "Perhaps the Warden should have tried the door first."

"Thank you Leliana, you are always so helpful," the Warden answered glibly, to which Leliana responded with a grin.

We walked inside to find a cowardly looking man. He was shorter than the Warden, and had a rather narrow looking nose. The man dressed in simple clothes of a middle class man, but smelled rather horribly.

"You!" he exclaimed upon seeing the four of us enter, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes nervously darted from one of us to another. The Warden calmly replied, seeming to notice the man's fear and didn't want to disturb him further.

"I am looking for Brother Genetivi," the Warden's voice was soft, I was almost surprised that a man of his stature could produce a voice that resembled the feel of a purring cat. But the Warden is a man with many secrets and surprises, so I was not that shocked to see he could speak soothing tones, over his normal voice which was closer to resembling a snare drum than a cat's purr.

"Brother Genetivi? Why?" the man asked fearfully. I did not like this man.

"I heard about his search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes," the Warden responded. It was opinion that the Warden sometimes gave away too much information, but the Warden had a reason for most of the things he did, so I did not question it.

"He was on the trail for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, yes. Whether he found it… the Maker only knows," the man said, using hand gestures as he spoke, "I haven't seen Brother Genetivi in weeks. He's sent no word, it's so unlike him. I'm afraid something bad has happened. Genetivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger.

"Do you think he's in trouble because of the Urn?" the Warden asked curiously. The man seemed to have calmed down a bit now that it was seen we meant him no harm.

"Perhaps the Urn has been lost for a reason. I pray for Genetivi's safety, but hope dwindles with each passing day. I-I tried to send help, but some knights came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genetivi and they too have disappeared," the man was frantic again. I really did not like this man.

I noticed Rabbit sniffing the air close to the man. The hound seemed to be disturbed, the man really did smell. Rabbit seemed to be putting the man on edge again and the Warden called the hound to lay off the man.

"I must go after them," the Warden said, "I need the Urn for Arl Eamon."

"No!" the man exclaimed holding a hand up between the Warden and himself as if that could keep the Warden from asking, "Don't ask me where they went. You'll go after them, and what if ill-luck befall you, too? This search is a curse on all of us-" the Mabari hound whined incessantly, trying to go toward the man, but the Warden held him by the collar, "Some things are-are not meant to be found. I know that now."

The man looked down at the hound full of fear. Then he looked at me, then at Leliana and then back to the Warden. He seemed to twitch as all of us watched him cautiously. I sense the man was lying. Why would a man be so nervous? There was no reason we were not here to harm him, so he must be lying. I did not voice my opinion. The Warden would figure it out soon enough if he hadn't already.

"I need to obtain the Ashes, or Arl Eamon will die," the Warden said, everyone in the room could hear his annoyance with the man. The Warden's patience was wearing thin.

The man sighed, "So be it. All he said-"

At this point Rabbit broke free of the Warden's grasp on his collar and ran past the man to where a door was shut on a back room. The Mabari started pawing relentlessly at the door and barked loudly.

"Wh-what is he doing? No ones supposed to go in there!" the man nearly screamed.

"Oh, he just wants to explore," the Warden said, he now eyed the man wearily.

"I'm sorry, but that room is not for guests! It's full of book, papers, and I really rather they weren't disturbed," the man went to Rabbit and was about to kick the dog away, when Rabbit barked menacingly and the man thought better than to kick him.

"He won't disturb them, Rabbit's a good dog. Doesn't touch anything he doesn't own," the Warden answered.

"I said no, Brother Genetivi was a very private person," the man sounded desperate.

Then the Warden walked up to the man, out his face inches away from the man and snarled, "You're hiding something. I want to know what it is."

"No! Don't touch that door!" the man yelled, it looked as though he were about to cry. He drew a dagger from his pocket and promptly stabbed the Warden's stomach.

The Warden didn't even flinch as he pulled out his sword and chopped the man's head off, splashing blood all over the Warden's face and front side of his body. The man fell headless to the floor. This was not the first time I had seen the Warden chop a head off, that seemed to me to be his preferred way of killing somebody.

The Warden withdrew his sword, kicked the man aside, and opening the back room door walked inside. He was using the wall for support, the Warden, with his other hand, clenched as his stomach where blood was starting to pour out.

"Warden, let me bandage you up, and then take you to an infirmary," Leliana said, "Sten can search for clues about where Genetivi really is."

"There's no need," the Warden said gruffly and pointed inside the room, "There's a dead man across the room clutching a journal. Go fetch Rabbit, and good job boy."

The hound retrieved the book for the Warden, the Warden then skimmed the last few written pages and said, "Brother Genetivi went to the Village of Haven."


	11. Chapter 11

Zevran's POV

We arrived without any information about Brother Genetivi that night at the Sleeping Hare. There I first saw Leliana, for she ran to Wynne behind me.

"Oh it's awful!" she exclaimed, "The Warden has been stabbed!"

My stomach wrenched. My Warden, injured? Why wasn't I there to protect him? I grumbled Antivan curses.

"Where is he? Did he take any Health Poultices?" Wynne asked.

Leliana nodded, "He's in room eight, but he refused for us to send for a healer form the Chantry."

Wynne immediately took off toward the room Leliana and I had stayed the previous night. I followed closely behind her. My mind made up to never let Brenner out of my sights again. I could've have seen the assailant before Brenner and deflected the dagger, sword, or whatever had been used to stab him.

Brenner was lying in my bed when I entered the room. He tried to sit up, but Wynne rushed to him and forced him down onto the bed. Then I noticed Brenner was shirtless except for bandages that were wrapped over his chest. They were red, and badly needed to be replaced.

"Stay lying," Wynne ordered.

Brenner heaved a sigh and looked me in the eye. By now everyone, minus Morrigan for she had been missing all day, had entered the room and were cautiously watching Brenner, curious.

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

Leliana answered, "We were in Brother Genetivi's house-"

"You found Genetivi?" Alistair interrupted her.

"No, he wasn't there-" Leliana continued, but Alistair interrupted again.

"Where is he?" Alistair asked.

"Shut up and let her tell the story!" I was baffled when I heard my own voice yelling. Leliana smirked at me because she knew Brenner's and my secret. I glared at her. "Tell us what happened."

"There was this man. A man we all assumed to be Brother Genetivi's loyal and ever hardworking assistant. He talked to us though, in a manner that befit a thief who was speaking to the Captain of the Guard. He twitched, and fidgeted, stumbling over simple words. Sweat caked his brow," I mentally cursed Leliana's love to tell stories, "But the Warden was not fooled by his guise, he walked confidently toward the man. With their noses inches apart, the Warden roared like a dragon. With his trusty hound in tow, the noise echoed off the room's walls; sending the man into a terrified frenzy. Then suddenly the man pulled a well concealed dagger from below his belt and jabbed it ever so swiftly in the Warden's side. The Warden, however, was unfazed by the attack. He whipped out his own long sword, which gleamed in the candlelight, and with a lithe movements the man became a man no more and slumped to the floor in a headless heap!"

Wynne cast a healing spell and Brenner grunted. The old mage sighed and smiled.

"You are a lucky man Warden," she said, "He missed all your vital organs. You will be as good as new shortly, so long as you do not irritate the wound."

"How shortly?" Brenner asked through clenched teeth.

"I'd say within the hour," Wynne answered, "But you need rest-"

"I'm fine," Brenner growled, "Everyone off to bed. Leave me be. Leliana, if you would be so kind as to switch beds with me for the night. You can stay with Alistair, and take Rabbit with you."

"Very Warden," the redhead responded happily, "Make sure you do not stay up too late, I know how Zevran likes to spin tales to keep you awake."

Brenner glared at Leliana as everyone left the room, everyone except for me. I shut the door behind our companions. The strong man lay in the bed, his eyes watching me hopefully. Leaning against the closed door, I sighed. Had Brenner's assailant actually had known what he was doing; my dear Warden could have easily been dead.

"Come 'ere Zev," Brenner said, beckoning me to him.

Happily complying, I crept into the bed beside him. Brenner wrapped a muscular arm around me and held me to him. I lay against his side, fearful that he could die any day by darkspawn, by assassin, or by accident. Glancing upward at my Warden, I found his eyes were closed.

"Meu diretor bela mudo cinza," I muttered, Breener opened one eye at me curiously, "I called you dumb."

"Dumb," Brenner whined, "Why am I dumb?"

_Because you could die any day. Because you are laying in bed with an assassin. Because I think I'm falling for you._

"Are you hurt badly?" I asked changing the topic, "I'm afraid I won't be able to ravish you so roughly if you're hurting."

"Zevran the only thing that hurts is when you avoid my questions…" he hummed, the man was too cunning for his own good.

"I could say the same, should I feel offended you aren't focused on me ravishing you?" I teased and allowed a hand to slip lower on my Warden's body than before. A large hand caught mine as I reached the waistline of his pants.

"Now I am offended," I muttered and withdrew my hand.

Why was it that this man that I wanted to please more than anything didn't want me to please him?


	12. Chapter 12

Brenner's POV

It took all my strength to keep my breathing regular. My stab wound hurt, Wynne's spell wasn't helping very much. Then with Zevran in my bed with me, that was enough to make my breathing labored.

I caught his hand in my own as he was headed to remove my pants. He muttered something I didn't catch under his breath as he slipped his hand out of my grasp. My Zevran pouted, he was upset.

That was when I lost control of keeping my breathing even. I gasped.

"Don't be mad," I blurted out, impulsively a hand went to clutch my wound. Pain was throbbing through me. I could feeling blood seeping through the white bandages.

Zevran jumped up, "Warden, are you okay?"

I mentally cursed. He called me Warden.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Don't be mad…"

"I'm not," Zevran replied, "I'm fetching Wynn-"

I grabbed onto Zevran's arm and held him in place. He struggled to break free for a moment, but then looked at me and realized I wouldn't let him leave.

"Brenner," he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Meu diretor bela mudo cinza."

"You called me dumb again," I noted, he smirked. I coughed; the wound would feel better in an hour. Hopefully it would close and I could take on my frisky elf's wishes.

I took the elf into my arms and focused on regaining even breaths. Zevran's breaths were stiff, in some aspect like mine, but not completely.

"You're mad," I stated, suddenly realizing it. He was mad at me, but I didn't understand why.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Zevran, my Zev, what's wrong?" I asked, trying a more emotional route since the straightforward path wasn't working.

He sighed and then pouted. This man was one of the most stubborn men I have ever met and that included Fergus when I was growing up with my older brother-

Fergus was gone.

"Brenner," Zevran said as he rotated himself to be able to look down at me. He met my eyes and in all seriousness, "Don't you dare die."

I smiled, "I won't. I promise."

By the time I woke, I was the happiest I had been in ages. I was able to bed my elf at will, more or less, and I slept until the sun was high in the sky. It didn't hurt when I woke, that there was a tiny blonde elf beside me.

In good spirits, the group set off for Haven in the Frostback Mountains. There was much playfulness throughout our trip. Morrigan joined in with the playful teasing, and even Sten made a joke, a bad one, but a joke nonetheless.

I was at the head of the pack, Zevran followed silently to my right, Rabbit on my left. Behind us, Morrigan walked beside Alistair. And trailing in the back was Wynne, Sten, and Leliana. From the front I could hear Leliana's voice singing loudly, but nobody dared to interrupt her; her voice was beautiful.

"How far until Haven?" Alistair asked me.

I checked the map, "Well, considering we're no where near Lake Calenhad, I'd say about three days journey-"

"But Eamon-" Alistair started to whine, but I cut him off.

"Eamon will be in the same state as he was when we left him when we return to Redcliffe," I said to assure my fellow Gray Warden, "Besides, there's no real way to speed up the trip."

"Then how about a game?" Leliana asked, breaking her song. I heard Morrigan mutter something under her breath the moment Leliana had asked her question.

"I love games," Alistair said enthusiastically.

"I'll in," I said, "How do you play?"

I glanced down to where Zevran walked. He seemed oblivious to our surroundings, and with his grinning expression I realized something. I wasn't the only one gaining something by his presence. He gained his independence by being here. For the first time in his life, there wasn't anyone forcing him to do things. He knew that if he wanted to leave that I would let him; it was that that made him grin like that. Zevran's eyes met mine and he winked.

"Got it?" Leliana asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"I'll catch on," I replied.

"Warden-" Sten's gruff voice said, "Shouldn't you be focusing on other, more important things?"

"Sten!" I exclaimed laughing playfully, "Just play the game. You'll have fun."

Sten make a face at me.

"And if you don't I'll buy cookies at the next village," I bribed the Qun.

And so we proceeded to play Leliana's question game. She would pick an object and then we had twenty questions to narrow down our choices to figure out what the object was.

"Is it a set of leather bindings?" Alistair asked innocently.

Zevran looked up at me and whispered, "I may have a pair of those; should you be interested."

I laughed, but then froze. My head whipped toward Alistair, he was already staring at me. I could hear the bandits ahead of us.

"Battle positions, everyone," I stated, "Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, hide off to the left of the path. The rest on the right, we'll ambush them. I'll stay on the path; make them think I'm alone. On my signal: attack."

I stood in the center of the road, waiting for the bandits to walk toward me. There were seven that I managed to count. They were all grinning madly when they saw me, like hungry dogs.

"Good day Traveler!" one dressed in metal plate said, stepping forward. He appeared to be the leader.

"Good day to you," I said, noticing the man's group was slowly forming a circle around me, "Tell me, what news of the West?"

"Ser, I will not play these games. Hand over your equipment and money and you will not be harmed," the leader said, drawing a sword from its sheath.

I sighed, "I had hoped you wouldn't be searching for a fight, but alas…"

I drew my sword and shield. Without a second of hesitation I jumped into battle stabbing the leader beneath his helmet in soft flesh. A surge of movement in the ground knocked everyone around me off balance. I looked over at Wynne; she surely was skilled. Arrows and bolts rained down on those fallen around me. Sten, Alistair, and Rabbit suddenly came rushing out from the woods, at the same time an explosion of fire caught three of the bandits in a very slow and painful death.

Wynne's POV

The young warden had decided we were to rest at Lake Calenhad for the night. That was when I noticed it. He had fallen for Zevran. The way his eyes gleamed when the elf spoke in his Antivan accent. I should have noticed it before.

The duo had decided to go for a walk, leaving the party. Sten was surprising solemn even for him, something was not sitting right with the large man and our current location. I, however, found it comforting to be so near the Circle again. I had hoped we would stay the night in the Circle, but alas, Brenner chose to stay at the Spoiled Princess.

As I sat near the fireplace inside the Spoiled Princess reading a book, I sensed Alistair looking over my shoulder like the child he was. I sighed, laid the book down and met Alistair's gaze.

"Yes, Alistair?"

"So, you… know that I am a Templar, right?" Alistair asked me in his ever so curious voice.

"I believe what I heard was that you were not, in fact, a Templar. You were trained as one before you became a Gray Warden."

He looked scared and took a seat on the floor near me. A drip of terrified sweat dripped down his temple.

"That's right. But I still have…" his voice trailed off momentarily, "All the abilities of one, of course. That doesn't… make you nervous?"

"Should I?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow at the man, "I am no apostate. Perhaps you should be directing this question at Morrigan."

"She claims not to be afraid of me… Or anything, really. But you;ve had more experience with the Templars than her. I know how mages can sometimes…"

"The Templars serve a function, and a necessary one. If what has happened at the tower proves anything, it is that we mages can be dangerous… even to ourselves."

"That's… one way of looking at it," Alistair spoke. He spoke slowly and somewhat thoughtfully. It seemed to take a lot of effort on his part to think like this.

"And regardless, you seem like a decent enough young man. If you decide to slaughter me out of hand, I'm sure you would at least inform me first, no?" I said, halfway serious, halfway teasingly.

"Oh, sure… count on it."

After that, Alistair left to sleep for the night. I saw Leliana disappear from the bar to her room Morrigan and I was to be sharing with her tonight, where I assumed the witch already was. Sten was already in bed I guessed, where Rabbit and Alistair were now. I debated about waiting for Zevran and Brenner to return to the inn, but decided it would be a long wait and thought I should wait until morning to question Brenner on his choice in a romantic partner.

Closing my book, I heard a raucous from the door of the inn opening. In Zevran ran, followed by a flustered, and shoeless, Gray Warden. Zevran glanced my way and laughed before he sped off to the Gray Warden's and his room.

"Warden, a word?" I interrupted his chasing of the assassin.

"Sure Wynne, what's on your mind?" he asked, though I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?" The thought had been on my mind, I was wondering what the Warden's intentions were with the elf.

Brenner's annoyed expression changed to angered, "I don't see how this concerns you."

"I've noticed your blossoming relationship, and I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going. It seems he only ever has one thing on his mind. I question the wisdom of a Gray Warden being involved in such an affair."

His green eyes narrowed and he quickly replied, "I don't appreciate your scrutiny."

"You are a Gray Warden. You have responsibilities, which supersede your personal desires," I explained.

"I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships," the Warden growled, and I have to admit I was rather intimidated by his looming appearance, but stayed strong to my goal.

"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A Gray Warden cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else, and then what would you do?" I questioned him; hopefully he would seriously consider this notion.

"I'm not going to have to make that choice," he hissed, glaring at me.

I was tempted to tell him that his love interest was already getting in the way of his thinking, but figured he would not enjoy that comment. Instead I said softly in my most grandmotherly tone, "Nothing is certain, not in these times. You cannot take anything for granted. I wanted you to be aware of this."

"I'm an adult Wynne, I can make decisions for myself."

"Obviously not, if you think that this…" I searched for the right word, hopefully one that wouldn't offend the Warden, "fling of yours is going to endure. I have given my advice. Do with it what you will."

The Warden glared, but nodded and left me alone.

Zevran's POV

Brenner was outing his boot on again, for the third time.

"You know they're just going to come off again," I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

The two of us were about a mile from the Spoiled Princess, just off the shore. We were getting dressed again, well he was. I had given up and was wearing just my tunic; Brenner was in his trousers and boots now. My hands massaged the skin they touched.

"Zev…" his voice hummed, he leaned his head backward where I met his lips with a kiss.

The kiss became more intense as Brenner turned around and was able to meet me head on. I started to undo his belt when Brenner spoke up, breaking our kiss.

"Brenner…" I growled licking at his lips.

"We can't do this again…"

"Yes we can," I stated as I pushed up against him, rubbing our bodies against each other.

I could tell he was smiling; he wanted to go again. I wanted to go again.

"At the inn we can," Brenner said, "Gray-" I sucked on his throat, he lost his words, "W-warden business. I need-"

"Me?" I finished for him, "You need me; you need me really bad."

Brenner easily stood up, carrying me in his arms. I happily wrapped my legs around the large man and tightly hugged my arms around his neck.

"We're headed back to camp, Mr. Beautiful," Brenner said in my ear.

"Beautiful?" I questioned.

"Without a doubt," he responded without a second thought.

"Please let's not go back to the inn yet- Just one more-"

I was knocked to the ground, being attacked by a very aroused Gray Warden. There go his shoes again.


	13. Chapter 13

Leliana's POV

We arrived in a snow-covered Haven to a very hostile guard, but the Warden convinced him to let us through the gates. With a charming smile, the Warden told the guard we were just going to stop at the store to restock our inventory before heading off to explore. The warden is a very clever man, I noticed Zevran grinning at the Warden's quick words. Once out of earshot, the Warden turned to our group and ordered us to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior or anything suspicious.

"Strange. A perfect little village, no? Almost too perfect," Zevran whispered to me before Brenner brought Wynne, Rabbit, and myself to check out the local store with him. He left the others outside to keep watch. Wynne immediately went to restock her store of health poultices and lyrium potions. I went to restock my bolts for my crossbow and buy arrows for Zevran. The warden started speaking to the shopkeeper, asking questions. The shopkeeper wasn't taking too kindly to the Warden's questions; he glared and answered curtly, without any details.

When Brenner mentioned knights from Redcliffe, the shopkeeper shut his mouth and refused to speak anymore. I purchased the projectiles and went outside to Zevran to hand him his arrows. That was when I heard Rabbit starting to bark loudly and frequently.

The rough voice of the shopkeeper yelled and before I had a chance to store my bolts in their quiver, there were many townspeople who charged out of their houses with weapons who attacked us. I saw Zevran quickly scale the wall of the shop and rapidly fire arrows from above, as I slipped inside the shop to find Brenner, Rabbit, and Wynne has quickly dispatched the shopkeeper and the few shoppers.

"BRENNER WE COULD USE SOME HELP OUTSIDE!" Alistair's voice rang out from outside.

Without waiting another instance, we all rushed back outside to see a massive surge of Haven residents, most armed with just pitchforks, rushing at Sten, Alistair, and Morrigan. Zevran, from above easily took the residents out one by one with his bow.

"Brenner! Help me up!" I exclaimed nudging my head toward the top of the roof. Although I was taller than Zevran, there was no way I was more agile than that elf.

Brenner made a sling with his hands, into which I put a foot. Soon enough, I was flung onto the roof near Zevran; I made a sloppy landing on the snow-covered roof. The rest of the troupe was off finding their own targets by now. I noticed Morrigan had transformed into a bear.

"Easy there Lelilana!" Zevran laughed, as snow splashed into the air around me. I ignored him and pulled out my crossbow.

Just as I was aiming at my first target, a sharp pain met my side. It knocked me off balance and I fell off the roof, landing in a huge pile of snow. As I struggled to make it back to my feet, I saw the snow around me was quickly becoming red and I collapsed back to the snow. I saw Haven residents running to take me down, but Alistair appeared form out of nowhere and began taking the people down like nothing. I attempted to make it to my feet once more, but found I couldn't do it on my own.

"Leliana, you alright?" Alistair's voice asked me.

"I can't stand," I replied.

"Brenner!" Alistair called for our leader, "Leliana needs help!"

"Call for Wynne!" Brenner's voice faintly rang out in the distance.

"WYNNE!" Alistair's yelling voice sounded more like a whine. It made me think that Alistair couldn't do anything without checking it through Brenner first.

Wynne appeared above me almost immediately. She looked down at me ever so sweetly, like a mother to her newborn and smiled.

"Be still child, this will only hurt for a moment," Wynne told me.

A searing pain ripped through my side as she tore a bolt from my side.

Brenner's POV

Leliana was injured during the battle with the townspeople. So I decided to leave her, Wynne, Alistair, and Sten. I told the four of them to start heading down the mountain, away from Haven to find a safe place for camp. Leliana seemed a little upset by the fact that I didn't want to bring her along. I completely understood though, she loved Andraste and all chapel related things. I took, Morrigan, Rabbit, and Zevran with me to search the rest of the city for Brother Genetivi.

"Be cautious, I doubt we've killed everyone in the city," I warned my remaining companions. Zevran laughed at my statement. "We didn't murder them though, they attacked us!"

Zevran laughed all the same, "Whatever you say my dear warden."

Morrigan eyed us wearily.

"I bet everyone's in the chapel," I said, "Er- Everyone else."

Rabbit barked as if in agreement.

We walked upward; the group followed me. Zevran kept his sharp eyes out for traps or ambushes. Morrigan held a ball of fire in one hand and playfully tossed it from one hand to the other. We reached the chapel without anymore incidence. I took a deep breath and drawing my sword I swung open the chapel's front doors.

"Ah. So everyone _is _within the chantry. How lovely for them," Morrigan muttered under her breath as we entered.

Everyone in the chantry turned to glare at us as we entered, and although I tried to be as cordial as possible, a battle ensued. Obviously, we were victorious, this time without any injuries. Leliana… As strong as she thinks she is, she's really rather weak. I retrieved the Cultist medallion from their dead father's body, when Zevran noticed something strange off to the side of the chantry. It turned out to be a secret passageway, and I smiled proudly at my Zevran's sharp eye. He is amazing.

In the secret pathway, we found Brother Genetivi. Although he was in bad medical shape, he led us up the mountain with little more than some bandages from my pack to help his injuries. I was rather impressed by the old man's ability to ignore his obvious pain.

He lead us to a Ruined Temple and using the Cultist Medallion he unlocked the front door and let us into the temple. Immediately inside the temple, Cultist Mages, Arches and Reavers began attacking us. I ordered the brother to hide outside, and then turned to my party

"Take the mages out first!" I roared, "Rabbit! Watch my back!"

The battle was quickly finished. With only little scraps and a small amount of sweat. Zevran's hair was askew and he had a stripe of red blood on his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. He looked at me with soft loving eyes and moved onward. Morrigan made a disgusted face at me causing me to laugh out loud as I followed Zevran down the ornamented halls.

We had been walking for a long while undisturbed, when Morrigan's voice spoke up with an annoyed sneer on her face.

"Do you realize you have been smiling for hours, now?"

I glanced at Zev; he scouted ahead of us checking for traps and more enemies. I smiled then winked at Morrigan.

"Oh… you have no idea," I hummed thinking of the vulnerable position I had the assassin last night. It immediately made Morrigan shoot me an ever-hatful scowl.

We were heading toward the Cultist Chambers when Zevran noticed Morrigan's glares. He spoke to her, "Such sinister glares do you a disservice, dear Morrigan. Yours should be a face that smiles."

"Do tell," Morrigan hissed. He face still glared, although now it was varying between Zevran and myself.

"Has no one told you?" Perhaps that is not surprising, considering you have lived such a sheltered life. Were you a woman of the city, you would be accustomed to men showering you with praise and gifts."

"I know as much of men as I need to. I know when one is indulging in pointless flattery, for instance," Morrigan growled at Zevran.

"It is flattery only if I exaggerate the truth to please you. I am but stating a simple fact," Zevran responded in turn. If I wasn't so used to hearing Zevran flattering everyone around, I might have been a little jealous that his words fell so softly onto Morrigan.

"Tell me, does this work on other women?"

Zevran answered, "I think any woman would like to hear the truth of how her beauty affects a man. Do you not?"

"I think that sort of manure is best reserved for farming."

Perhaps I also would have been more jealous if his words weren't falling on deaf ears.

"Ah," Zevran hummed his warm Antivan hum, "one day you will realize that you have wasted your youth and beauty on bitterness and suspicion, mark my words."

"Remind me to bring you along if we go sailing," Morrigan hissed, "The hot air will prove useful."


	14. Chapter 14

Morrigan's POV

Those two were unbelievable! They kept sneaking glances at each other! And to make matters worse, with the warden being in love with the assassin that meant that I could no longer have my future child with him. It meant I might have to settle for Alistair. I scowled as we finally made our way out of the ruins and into the open air of the mountain. There was a large field of snow, which led to a narrow path upward on the other side of the field. The Warden took the lead, up until a huge shadow covered us, followed by a loud roar.

Glancing upward into the sky, I saw a High Dragon. I immediately ran for shelter behind a large pillar. Brenner swooped Rabbit into his arms and ran to find shelter himself as I noticed Zevran was already hiding behind a large boulder.

"Morrigan," Brenner said to me, "What do we do with a dragon?"

"We flee," I replied bluntly.

"Or we use stealth," Zevran added, "The dragon looks like he's going to nap we could-"

I interrupted the elf, "Dragon's do not just nap. They hear everything even in their sleep. You get too close to one and zap you die!"

"We could wait for nightfall, see if it moves and if not, we try stealth," Zevran said.

I could see the Warden contemplating "Is there any way to kill it?"

"Not with just us four," I answered.

"Fine. We'll wait for the cover of nightfall," the warden sighed.

Night fell and despite my arguments, the four of us began sneaking across the field. The warden let Zevran lead the way. Halfway across the dragon roared and we found ourselves ensued in a battle to the death.

The dragon swooped down to our level, its tail swiped across Rabbit, knocking the hound out cold. The Warden yelled a threatening yell.

"If I fall, I want you guys to go find Alistair tell him he's in charge now," the Warden told us, "Morrigan I want you to distract the dragon with fireballs and snowballs. Zev just stay alive. I'm going to-"

There was no time for the warden to finish, for the dragon was attacking us all. I did my best to fight the dragon with fireballs, but it wasn't doing any damage. I saw that Zevran's arrows weren't having any more luck than my magic. The warden was getting destroyed at the front of the dragon, doing his best to dodge the dragon swiping at him with his claws and slashing the dragon with his sword, but it wasn't doing anything. With Rabbit uselessly knocked out, I could see no chance for success. I was about to turn and run, but then felt the flames licking at my heels.

Brenner's POV

Morrigan collapsed to the ground, screaming out loudly. We were going to lose; there was no way we could win. The dragon decided to leave me alone and head for my elf.

"Zev! Get out of here!" I yelled; the dragon was trying to hit Zevran with his claw.

My nimble elf easily evaded the dragon's attacks, but it wouldn't last for forever. Zevran would get tired quickly; there was no way he could keep up his evasion. I saw him still evading though, with no inkling to want to leave.

"ZEVRAN! GO!" I roared as loudly as I could.

"Make me!" Zev shouted back.

I sent a glare Zev's way. I had no intention of leaving him to battle that dragon alone. The dragon had his back to me and was only attacking the elf; it was as if he forgot I was even there. Zevran was staring to get tired now; I could see his evasions were taking longer and longer.

Without taking a second thought, I jumped onto the back of the dragon's tail and slowly crept my way up his horned back. About halfway up, the dragon realized I was climbing on his back and started to shake violently. The high dragon took one more swipe at Zevran and made contact before turning all of his attention to me. My attention was focused on Zevran for a moment; he had five long strips of bleeding flesh that ripped through his leather armor. The dragon bucked and tried to knock me off his back.

Soon my attention was snapped back to the dragon and my current mission of killing him. I crept slowly and carefully up its spine until I was on top of its head. With my family's sword at hand, I drove the blade deep into the dragon's eye.

Boiling blood squirted out from the eye and covered my whole body. I could feel the burn from the liquid seeping through the gaps of my armor and onto my skin. I gasped in pain and lost the hold of my sword in the eye. The dragon collapsed to the snow covered ground, its blood sloshing out from its one wound drove the snow around it to melt. The snow evaporated into a steamy mist.

I lay uselessly on the snow near the dragon's face. I was lying on the blood that continued to flow out from the dragon's eye. It had cooled slightly now and I was breathing deeply. My whole body was burning now, but it had numbed slightly from an overdose of pain.

"Who's alive?" I yelled out meekly; I was afraid of receiving no reply.

"Alive, but injured," Morrigan's shrill voice rang through the air and she shortly appeared beside me.

A low whimper came next, from somewhere nearby.

"This is going to leave a mark," Zevran's snarky remark made me smile. He was alive.

"Morrigan-" I coughed, a bit of blood splattered out of my mouth. I intended to ask her to heal me with her magic.

"Bren-" Zevran was suddenly looking down at me, I shot a glare at him and he corrected his choice of words, "Warden, are you alright?"

I looked at his arms that clutch his stomach, trying to hold his chest together. And I changed my request for Morrigan.

"Morrigan, tend to Zevran's wounds."

"I will do no such thing," Morrigan replied.

Waving her staff in the air, I felt a calming white aura fall around me. The burning pain subsided to a slight throbbing. I looked down at Zevran's deep gashes on his stomach. I failed to protect him soon enough. I was lucky he wasn't dead right now, but he could just as easily die next time. He could die like Oren did. I groaned. Zevran could die if I wasn't careful. I could not let that happen. I will not let that happen.

Zevran must have seen some change in my eyes because he sent an angry look my way and said, "I am okay Warden."

"It's true," Morrigan said, "It's just a flesh wound."

I made a face, "Rabbit?"

My hound was by my side in half a second licking my face. I smiled.

"Good boy," I mumbled petting the war hound's head, "You okay?"

Rabbit barked happily, but I could see he was bleeding. I turned to Morrigan who spoke before I could even ask.

"I already healed him, he had a few broken bones, but appears to be okay now."

I struggled to make it to my feet. I stumbled slightly, but after being steadied by Zev, I managed to make it to my feet.

"We will rest for an hour or two, then we're headed back up the mountain," I stated.

I saw Zevran biting his lower lip. He wanted to protest. I sent him a tempting look, egging him on. When he didn't speak up I turned to Morrigan.

"You are quite handy, Flemeth was right," I said to her.

Morrigan didn't reply, but just scowled as usual.

The four of us slowly trudged up the hill. We all were still feeling pained from the battle. I was worried that if Zevran was to get hit in his stomach he could get even more seriously injured. He was already looked like he was in immense pain. It frustrated me to see him hurting like this; it frustrated me even more that Morrigan only used a cure minor injuries spell. Zevran was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to help him. All I could do was watch him as we walked up the slippery slope.

Before we knew it, we entered a temple at the top of the mountain. Entering an ancient, but ornately decorated hall. Across the way, there was a huge door guarded by a man with a silver helmet.

"I bid you welcome pilgrim," the guard said as we stepped forth.

"I am here for the urn of sacred ashes," I stated immediately. I had no time for silly shenanigans.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy," the guardian told me.

"I need the ashes to cure a noble man," I answered, to my side Morrigan scoffed.

"Still, you must prove yourself worthy," the guardian told me, "It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the ashes for yourself, if not…"

"All right," I muttered, "Let's get this over with then…"

"Before you go," the guardian said, "There is something I must ask I see the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past- your suffering, the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

I glanced at Zevran and then Morrigan. Looking downward at my mabari hound, I was saddened by the memories that rushed through my head. Blood. Warriors. Arrows. Death. Mother. Oren. Oriana. Roland. Corpses. Pain. War. Duncan. Father. Blood. Death. Pain. They died. Everyone died. I could have saved them. I didn't save them though.

"Yes," I answered choking on nothing, "I should have defended them to the death."

The guardian said something to me, but I couldn't hear him, I was too focused on not remembering my past. A nimble hand traced up and down my arm, trying to comfort me. It failed. He then turned to Morrigan, who snapped at him. I didn't hear exactly what she said though. But I managed to recover myself as he turned to my assassin.

"And the Antivan elf," the guardian said.

"Oh is it my turn now?" Zevran asked, "Hooray I'm so excited."

"Many have died at your hand, but is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of-"

"How do you know about that?" Zevran asked dumbfounded by the guardian.

"I know much. It is allowed to me. The question stands, however, do you regret?"

"Yes, the answer is yes, if you wish to know. I do. Now move on."

Zevran looked away from everyone. He avoided all eye contact whatsoever. He regretted killing someone… Who?

With that, the four of us were allowed into the rest of the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Alistair's POV

Brenner was taking too long. It had been too many days. It was already the sixth day of us waiting and he still hadn't found us. I was the only one was nervous though, or so the others were saying. One day it appeared that Sten was going to smash my head in from my nervous chatter. Leliana, now fully cured from her injury, was incessant that I was worrying too much. She kept telling me that nothing could kill the Warden, nothing at all. Wynne also noted my chattering; she told me I was overly worried. OVERLY WORRIED! Me? Nonsense. There was enough reason for me to be worried. There were evil people and darkspawn and things that wanted to kill Brenner! Everyone wanted to kill us. There were even bandits, what if they attacked him in his sleep! What if Zevran attacked him? What if Morrigan snapped?

I paced in a circle around our makeshift camp. Wynne was at the fire, studying a scroll she picked up at Haven. Leliana was asleep, that was a first. She rarely was ever the first to fall asleep. As for Sten, he was practicing swinging his great sword around.

"You will slowly drive us all mad," Wynne stated; her attention still appeared to be focused on the scroll though.

"What- Me?" I whimpered, "No, never."

"Be still Templar," Wynne demanded, "Lest you wear a hole in the ground to Morrowind."

"How can I sit still? Brenner could be- And then I'd be alone!"

Wynne scoffed at me, "Would you still try to save Ferelden without the Wardend? You must be aware of how important you are to Ferelden's survival."

My stomach felt queasy. What would I do if Brenner died? I couldn't leave Ferelden to die. I would try to save everyone. If Brenner died, I would have to avenge him and his family. First I would have to kill whoever killed him, and then take on Rendon Howe. I swallowed a gulp of dry air.

"Alistair?" Wynne questioned.

"I have to- We have to- Brenner needs help! We need to save him!" I sputtered out.

I rushed to gather my armor and weapons at my tent. Wynne cut me off midway.

"The Warden is fine!" Wynne exclaimed, "Sten?"

"The Warden could not succumb to any man or beast in the mountains," Sten said in his monotone voice. His voice didn't change in the slightest as he continued to exercise with his sword.

"But!" I started, but stopped due to Wynne's stern gaze. Instead of rushing to my armor, I immediately took a seat on the ground. I heard Sten huff under his breath. The man did not like me, nor I him, he just seemed off. Not to mention that he killed a whole family! I shivered at the thought.

"Sit still," Wynne ordered.

I did my best to sit still, but the thought that Brenner could be dying made my body ache.

"Perhaps you should play a game," Wynne suggested.

"A game?" I questioned.

"Yes, a game. It's called Graveyard," Wynne said, "Sten, will you play as well?"

The Qun grumbled something unintelligible. Nonetheless, it seemed as though he agreed to play as he sat down nearby Wynne and myself. The game was to see who could be completely still the longest. Wynne, Sten, and I all sat in a circle watching each other, waiting for the other to move.

Wynne was out first. She lost fairly quickly and went on to read from a scroll. Sten grumbled when he saw this, but went on to mediate in his sitting position. Sten and I must have sat there for hours and I was tired. Tired and stiff and I didn't want to be in this position anymore. I groaned.

"Wynne! Has Sten moved yet?" I asked.

"No, sit still Alistair and you could win," Wynne replied, but she was no longer even watching the game.

"Wynne!" I whined, "You're not even watching anymore!"

"I am watching young ser," Wynne replied, "You just moved and lost."

I groaned loudly. I lost! But I was doing so well. I looked at Sten, he remained in his sitting position. I poked him.

"You can move now, you won," I said.

"Leave him be Alistair!" Wynne scolded, "He's meditating."

My jaw dropped. I was played for a fool. They tricked me into sitting still.

"Wynne, you are a cruel cruel woman," I muttered.

Zevran's POV

We went onward to several trials. I helped Brenner solve riddles. I had heard most of the riddles already as I had done some traveling in my day. Then we all helped him form a magical bridge and now we were before the altar, which held Andraste's ashes. I would have simply walked up and took a pinch of the ashes for Brenner, but alas, there was a wall of fire between the ashes and us.

Brenner was busy reading an engraving on an altar on our side of the fire. I sat examining the walls, wondering if there was a way I could scale them to get over the fire. It didn't look promising though, when I finally glanced back at Brenner, his face was a bright red.

"Warden?" I questioned.

He simply stared down at the engraving, his eyes bulging out. He turned to Morrigan and me.

"You both can read, right?" he asked.

"Not your language," I answered, "Antivan, yes."

"Morrigan?" his voice cracked.

"I can," she replied.

"Will you read this?" he nearly sounded as if he were begging. What was written there?

"If I must," the witch muttered. She went to the altar and started laughing outright. She laughed for a long while, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What does it say?" I asked, intrigued. What could make Brenner blush so furiously and Morrigan laugh hysterically?

"You read it correctly, Warden," Morrigan said through snide chortles.

Brenner groaned, "Very well. Everyone strip down to your smallclothes…"

"Ah…" I hummed.

Having no problem removing my leather armor I was quickly the first to be in my smallclothes. Morrigan was next and I must say she was quite beautiful. Her body was full in all the right places. I turned to watch my Gray Warden remove his clothing. With his armor being cumbersome, he was having a hard time removing it, especially with all of his recent injuries.

"Would you like some help, Warden?" I asked, already at his side and helping him strip off his cuirass.

Brenner then looked down at my body. He registered the huge gashes on my chest from the dragon. The rest of my body he was already accustomed too. He was used to the scars on my back from the whips, the tattoo that trailed down my left side, but this new gash… He did not like it. His face changed from embarrassed to pain.

"It does not hurt," I whispered as I pulled his cuirass completely off.

"Liar," Brenner muttered.

"Shall we continue onward before I choke on my own vomit?" Morrigan sneered.

"I would not think my body should disappoint you so, you are the first to ever complain whilst I am near nude," I said curtly turning to the witch.

"Tis not your body that disgusts me, but your indecent thoughts," Morrigan mumbled.

"Oh, can you read my mind then?" I questioned teasingly.

"I would not, even if I could. I'd be afraid of catching a disease."

"Quiet," Brenner ordered, "We walk through the flames now-"

"Your goddess Andraste has very strange requests of her firm believers. First answer a life alter question, next solve riddles, build a bridge, strip and walk across fire," I chuckled to myself, "In theory it is a wonder that I could cross, as I do not believe in this so called goddess of yours."

We crossed the fire, all of us, even Rabbit. The fire did not burn. It tingled. Walking across the wall of flame was more like a burst of heat surging through my body. It was not as if I was walking through the fire, but became part of the flames.

Soon, Brenner had collected a pinch of the ashes in a small pouch and as soon as we were dressed and ready, we were off again. Without rest, we trudged quickly down the mountain. Passing the dragon made my toes tingle. I had nearly died here. The dragon had bested me, but not Brenner. He had saved my life.

"We'll rest once within the confines of the temple," Brenner stated, "It will be a short sleep; Alistair will be waiting impatiently by now. I need to get back to the bastard."

I stared at the dragon the whole time it took for us to pass. It could have killed me. The beast that bested me. It terrified me. I looked at the Warden. He led us confidently past the dead carcass and into the temple. He was truly a gorgeous and wonderful man. I smiled as I watched him. He had changed my life so much, not just by freeing me from the Crows, but by returning feelings I thought I had lost forever to me.

Leliana's POV

The Warden appeared at our camp with the others just as Alistair was able to convince me to go search the warden out with him. I had never seen a man look so relieved to see another man as Alistair was to see the Warden alive.

"We're headed to Redcliffe immediately," the Warden said the moment he arrived at camp.

Zevran looked ragged and tired. The chest plate of his armor was ragged and had three very clear slash marks in it, although there had been attempts to be repair it. Morrigan appeared to be exhausted and she had a slight limp. As more Rabbit, his fur was caked in dried blood and he never looked so dirty before.

"Warden, don't you think that you need a rest?" Wynne suggested.

"Arl Eamon needs these ashes, immediately," the Warden replied. It was obvious his mind was already made up on the topic.

"But the witch, assassin, and hound are all exhausted," Wynne noted, "It would be unwise to push them any further."

"They can remain here, I will travel with Alistair and Sten to Redcliffe," the Warden said, "It is already decided. I cannot remain here with the ashes. I need to go to Redcliffe Wynne. The rest of you can follow tomorrow. But the ashes to need to go to Eamon."

I stood watching the two stare each other down.

"I agree with Brenner," Alistair said.

"I don't," I was surprised when I heard my voice speak up, "We should remain together."

"I agree with Wynne," Zevran's stated, "I do not want you travelling in a small troupe." The Warden looked at Zevran with wide eyes. The assassin then added, "If you and Alistair were to be ambushed by Loghain's soldiers, you would die. It would be foolish to have a small group, if you die then Ferelden dies."

The Warden scowled, "We'll take a vote."

It was two to three. Morrigan and Sten refused to vote. Sten said he would do as ordered, but ultimately did not care what the outcome was. Morrigan said she could not care in the slightest. In the end it was Alistair and the Warden against Wynne, Zevran, and myself.

The Warden pouted now and went to pitch himself a tent for the night. He had to walk by me to do so and I saw something glitter as he rushed by. Upon closer inspection I recognized the glimmer to be a delicate gold earring. It was an earring that up until now had been pierced in Zevran's ear.

Morrigan collapsed by the fire. The pretty woman was staring at the flames. I took up a seat beside her.

"You are very beautiful Morrigan," I said. Even with her evil tendencies I found I enjoyed looking at the witch. Morrigan flashed gold eyes my way with a soft glare, which was her equivalent of saying that that comment was welcome.

"Tell me something I do not know," Morrigan sighed, her gaze returned to the fire.

"But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand," I blabbered.

"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" she appeared to be too tired to have any good comeback. It was good that the Warden allowed for tonight's rest.

"Maybe we could get you a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold of Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide you features," I let words flow out of my mouth as I gazed down he slim torso.

"Stop looking at my breasts like that. 'Tis most disturbing!" Morrigan squeaked.

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck…" my eyes lingered on her neck.

"You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me," Morrigan said; in the background I heard Alistair coughing.

"It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!" I squealed, but halfway through my rant, Morrigan scurried away to the confines of a warm tent.

It would be so much fun. One day after the Blight is ended, I would take Morrigan to Denerim and find the nicest clothing store and purchase her the prettiest dress!

Soon after, Zevran collapsed to a seat beside me. He looked at me and smiled. I saw that the earring he used to wear was missing. That confirmed my thoughts. The earring the Warden had was most definitely Zevran's.

"How were the ashes?" I asked, "I wish I could have gone!"

"It was a large vase with dead remains in it. I highly doubt they have any healing properties," Zevran mumbled.

"Zevran!" I exclaimed, "These ashes are the symbo-"

"Hush, Leliana, I should like to sleep…"

"Here?" I questioned. We were outside; it was chilly and I would have had no desire to sleep out here without a tent.

"Would you prefer I slept upon your bosom?" Zevran winked at me.

"Would the Warden like your flirting with me, Zev?" I questioned.

The elf looked behind me to no doubt gaze at his lover. He sighed, and then smiled.

"He knows who I am."

"He must get jealous though, the Warden cannot be perfect," I said.

Zevran's eyes were still focused on the Warden, "The Warden… He does not get jealous."

"But he must get jealous. You are so sexually oriented… You flirt with everyone…"

"Brenner does not get jealous."

"He does though," I said, "He is human."

"I do not feel like talking much," Zevran muttered and stood.

He made his way to the Warden, and softly touched the man's arm. I watched from my distance. The Warden flinched at Zevran's touch, but warmed up to it. I saw as the Warden relaxed within the elf's grip. I sighed. Was I jealous of their love? They looked so perfect together. It made me wonder why I could not have what they had.

I looked at Morrigan's tent. The witch was beautiful, but rude. I could not love her. I saw Alistair. He was stupid, although handsome. He could not love me though, he saw me as an insane woman. And Sten… The big Qunari. Two different species, we would not mix well. Then Wynne: old and shriveled. I had no attraction to her. I watched Zevran and the Warden. The elf was far too sexual for my liking, but Brenner… Brenner was the perfect man. Perhaps I could devise a plan. He could love me; I could love him. I just needed to get Zevran out of the picture.


	16. Chapter 16

I know this is short, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write more. I've been sick lately and have been overrun with schoolwork. I hope this is enough to satisfy everyone for a while. Thanks to everyone who has read and rated. Everything is appreciated. ^_^

Sten's POV

I did not see the point to this. There was no reason as to why the Arl needed to be healed. The Warden should just go to the Archdemon directly. Why must he waste his time dilly-dallying with useless quests that he takes upon himself? I did not understand the Warden, but he had not led us astray yet.

I stood to the Warden's left as the Arl woke from his coma. He had wanted Alistair, Wynne, and myself with him when he went to use the ashes. Soon after Arl Eamon awoke; and immediately asked for his wife and son. The Warden cringed at this, but the arl's wife spoke up before the Warden had a chance too. She explained how Connor had to die. Arl Eamon, although he appeared to be stricken with grief, then decided to award the Warden with his army when he was to battle the Archdemon.

Watching the fool humans converse almost made me curious as to why they were so emotionally stupid. They did not think things through logically and correctly. I wondered why. Perhaps, after the blight when I return home I should suggest our people figure out the reason behind their stupidity.

The Arl decided that night to have a massive feast, which would include all the soldiers and their families as well as the whole upper class, even though there were more important things to be doing. Did he not care that there was an Archdemon? That Loghain was taking over the rule of the country? That darkspawn invaded his lands? As stupid as this man seemed to be, I complied with the Warden's wishes that our group wear their best clothes and join the Arl at the feast. The Warden also made it very clear that we were to be on our best behavior to not upset the Arless, but more importantly, the Arl.

At the feast, everyone got very drunk. It was odd to see the mage Wynne willingly act rambunctious. She was dancing with one of Arl Eamon's older generals, a man who had a long gray beard, teaching him an old dance. The man was having difficulty keeping up with the elderly woman's teachings. On the dance floor, I also saw the Antivan elf. The elf had many begging to dance with him and was therefore kept busy dancing with many young maidens. Morrigan was near Alistair off in a corner, in a heated debate about the blood mage Jowan. The Warden was at the head of the table enraptured with the drinking game the Arl had just taught him. The two were playing, it seemed the Warden was losing. Leliana was nowhere to be seen. And as for Rabbit and myself we both sat near the end of a long table. The Mabari would look up at me, begging for scraps of my food. And I could not resist his big bubbly eyes, no doubt the dog ended up eating more than me.

Zevran's POV

I had just finished dancing with a beautiful brunette, a human lass when I returned to my seat near Brenner. The man was beyond drunk, and beyond utterly gorgeous.

"And this is… _the _elf?" Arl Eamon from the other side of Brenner questioned as I sat down. The Arl appeared to be quite drunk also.

"Yes, milord," Brenner replied as he slapped a hand on my back. Which generally is considered a friendly gesture and I was surprised to see the display of friendship become more of a display of affection. His hand slowly trailed down my back from where it had made contact and sluggishly crept away back to his own lap.

"Ah… what context is this elf _the elf?_" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"The Warden, here, was just telling me of your assassination attempt!" the Arl exclaimed loudly, laughing.

I grinned, "It appears, milord, that this Warden can only be beaten in drinking games than actual combat. I do not think there is a living man or beast that could best the Warden in combat."

The Arl laughed, as Brenner glanced my way. He smiled bashfully; the man was so modest.

"That is not true," Brenner mumbled quietly, but no one heard him.

At that moment Leliana suddenly appeared before us all. Her red hair was brushed and looked silky smooth. She also was gussied up into a pale green dress, which made her look outstanding.

"You look gorgeous Leliana!" I exclaimed.

She sent me a bittersweet smile and I felt a tinge of anger at that smile. Why did her smile seem to have two sides to it?

"Warden! You must dance with me! They are playing an Orlesian favorite!" the human bard demanded.

Brenner chuckled at this, but complied to Leliana's request and followed her off to the dance floor. I understood why her smile was bittersweet now. She was going to ask Brenner to do what I wanted to do with him. I wanted Brenner to dance with me. He should not be dancing with Leliana, but with me.

Sighing, I reached for the nearest ale. I watched as Leliana quickly taught Brenner the basics to her dance. Taking a sip from the ale, I saw Brenner catch on to the dance quickly and begin leading Leliana around in an Orlesian fashion. As I swallowed the gulp of ale I recognized something. This ale had been poisoned. There was a foreign taste to the ale; it was not that of normal Ferelden ale.

In my ale the poison was that of a…. It wasn't Deathroot Extract… Not Venom… Most definitely not Crow Poison… It was something I had not tasted before. But, before I knew it I could feel myself become lighter and more carefree.


	17. Chapter 17

Brenner's POV

"You are a very good dancer, Warden," Leliana whispered in my ear as I twirled her into my hold.

I smiled, back at Highever whenever there were balls of any sort, I had always stood out. As I was the younger of the two brothers, and since my mother had always dreamed of having daughters, she had forced me to learn dancing. My mother was incredibly pleased when I turned out to be a great dancer, but dancing was just like the footwork of one on one battle. It just didn't require weapons.

"Thank you," I replied, "You are rather good yourself."

The Orlesian song ended and I bowed to Leliana. Thanking her for the dance, I retreated back to the table, hoping Zevran remained there. It took me a moment to realize that Zevran was missing at that Leliana had followed me to my seat. Although Zevran was no longer there, Arl Eamon was along with his wife, Isolde. The moment I returned to my seat Eamon turned away from my wife and questioned me about the attack of the walking dead. I sat myself aside and allowed Leliana to tell the story; I knew she would allow for a better telling of the story.

I sat back into my seat, resting on the backrest. I looked around the large hall only halfway listening to Leliana's interpretation of the battle. I was scanning the area for Zevran, I wanted the man with me. If this was going to be one of the few nights of fun before the Blight ended, I wanted Zevran with me.

Leliana lifted my arm and squeezed it; I assumed it was to exemplify a point in her story. Immediately afterword, I abruptly left the table. It may have seemed rude to the Arl, but I was starting to get too drunk to care. Zevran needed to be found; I wanted my elf.

I found Alistair flustered in the corner near Morrigan. She was trying to be too seductive for her own good.

"Have you two seen Zev?" I asked.

"Zevran?" Alistair questioned. His cheeks turned bright red and he held a guilty expression. My body burned with fear.

"He scurried off with some elven whore," Morrigan told me, her words bit at me.

"What?" I gasped.

"He went off toward our rooms," Morrigan waved me off. The fine wines of Arl Eamon have gotten to her head and judging by Alistair's flushed face, the ale had more than gotten to his head.

"Thanks," I grumbled and nearly ran toward my bedroom where both Zev and I were staying.

Reaching the door, I could hear Zevran before I even opened the door. The noises he made… My fingers curled around the handle, shaking as they moved toward the metal. My hand made contact with the metal. It was cold compared to my hot body temperature. I could feel the nervous sweat dripping down my temple.

I have faced abominations.

I have watched as people I knew and loved get murdered.

I have killed a high dragon.

I am more terrified of what I could find behind this door more than anything I had ever come across in my entire life.

Leliana's POV

"You look gorgeous Leliana!" Zevran exclaimed as I reached the Warden's table. Zevran sat near him and the Arl.

I smiled at Zevran. He had no idea of what was going to happen. I had spent the whole day creating a poison Marjolane had taught me ages ago. She taught me how to make a lust poison. Whoever was to drink this poison would be willing to make love with just about whomever they saw.

The vile was up my sleeve. Leaning over the table I looked at the Warden.

"Warden! You must dance with me!" I demanded as I stealthily slipped the vile into Zevran's mug, "They are playing an Orlesian favorite!"

The Warden glanced at the elf lovingly, which made my chest curl in jealousy, but then left with me onto the dance floor. I taught him the basics of the dance, and the Warden quickly caught on. His large frame easily twirled me around. He never missed a beat.

The dance was finished far too soon. I was disappointed when he barely thanked me for the dance and scurried away back to his table. I followed to check and make sure that Zevran had actually drank the lust poison, besides it wasn't too awful to be following the Warden some more. As I glanced down at the mug, it was nearly empty. The night would be a success.

The Warden asked me to tell the Arl about the night the walking dead attacked. I complied and went onto to explain to the Arl what had conspired.

"The Warden led us to victory with great strength!" I exclaimed to the Arl, who was drunker than anyone it seemed. I gripped onto the Warden's bicep to express how strong the Warden actually was; of course I also just wanted to touch his arm.

Then something strange happened, the Warden jumped out of his seat and nearly ran away. An angry fire ran through me, he left me there to finish the story to the drunken Arl. I didn't want to be there if the Warden wasn't going to be. With less flair than normal, I finished the story.

Zevran's POV

The fuzzy feeling made my body all warm and bubbly. I smiled, and then saw the mug on the table again. I needed to think.

I mumbled in Antivan. I had been poisoned. Wynne might be able to help, probably not though, because I was the poison guy.

I laughed out loud. This was a good feeling. I saw Brenner dancing on the floor with Leliana. He looked so good. I wanted to jump on him.

Leliana knew a little bit about poison, I should ask her… I remembered her leaning over the table… Her hand was over my drink…

I wanted to have sex. I wanted everyone around me. I glanced at the Arlessa, I bet she was beautiful in her younger years.

She… drip… drip… drip… The poison was put into my drink by Leliana.

I slid off my seat and found that there was a bulge in my pants. I giggled at this; I was aroused.

"Hello beautiful," a sultry voice hummed grabbing my hand.

I was spun to see a voluptuous elf servant. She had red hair, like Leliana.

"Hey," I hummed. Her hand trailed up my arm and around my neck.

"Would you like to go somewhere more… private?" she asked me.

I could feel my body wanted to respond. My body wanted to follow her into a dark and empty corridor. My head… She looks like Leliana in elf form. Leliana poisoned me. What is her angle? Why would she poison me?

The redhead started to lead me away from the party. She was leading me toward Brenner's and my room.

She wanted me. I could sense it. My body wanted her. My body needed a release. I could feel my body starting to get warm. No- I was getting hot. Her fingers made little sensual circles on the back of my hand.

Before I knew it we were lying on my bed. Well, I was lying she was straddling me. She laid down wet sloppy kisses on the side of my neck.

My head turned to the side. I saw Brenner's sword. Brenner… He was my world, I would never say it out loud, but he was. He was my everything. The servant girl kissed my face now.

I was poisoned! The realization hit me again, but stronger this time. I gathered my strength, praying that my Crow training would help me. I was never trained against this type of poison, though. I lay as still as I could, gathering my thoughts I ordered everything out.

Leliana poisoned me. She probably hired this girl to lay with me. She had smiled cruelly at me earlier. She wanted Brenner. Brenner was mine. I cannot let her have Brenner.

I pushed the girl off of me, not bothering to be soft. My vision blurred in the sudden movement. The girl fell somewhere off to the side, giving me time to steady my vision.

She was up and pushed me softly back onto the bed and jumped onto me whispering nothings in my ear, "Come on beautiful you know I like it rough."

My stomach lurched. I thought back to when Brenner and I first made it to the room. I had hid a dagger behind the headboard of the bed. Reaching up behind my head, I felt my fingers make contact with the blade. With a slight hiss, the girl shoved my arm back onto the bed.

My body rubbed up against her. Oh, how I wanted to let her know how bad I could be…

My hand broke free and found the handle of the blade; I whipped it out and rotated the girl to be underneath me. My groin was close against her, and how it burned with anticipation.

The blade was at her throat and I couldn't steady my arm. I groaned. She gasped.

Brenner's POV

I opened the door to see a wobbly Zevran sitting on top of a servant. He held a knife to her throat. I could see his back; his blonde hair fell elegantly over his face and downward toward the servant.

"Tell me who sent you," Zevran mumbled almost incoherently.

"I don't know what you mean, ser," the redheaded servant looked up at Zevran terrified.

Zevran's hand was bleeding and blood was getting on the bed. We would have to get knew sheets.

The girl glanced at me, and Zevran looked over his shoulder, seeing me he smiled. Then he seemed to almost give up. He collapsed to his side, completely immobile. The servant immediately pushed my assassin off of her and ran toward me, trying to evade me to run out the door. Using my better judgment I grabbed onto the girl's wrist.

"You need to stay," I said and dragging her toward Zevran's pack, I pulled out his leather bindings. I tied the girl to a bedpost. "Stay."

I then went to Zevran easily picked up his small frame and went to find Wynne or another healer that remained in the Arl's estate.


	18. Chapter 18

Wynne' POV

I had Zevran laying in one of the spare guest rooms. I did not know what was wrong with him, but as a nervous Warden sat nearby staring intently at the elf, I wished there was something more I could do.

I watched as the Warden sat still on a stiff wooden chair. His hands were intertwined with each other. His gaze never moved; it stayed fixated on the assassin. Debating whether or not to start a conversation with the Warden, I decided silence was wiser. I started to a rejuvenation spell, hoping to give Zevran an extra boost of energy to fight whatever poison was infecting his body. Then, Zevran's sat straight up, causing my heart to jump. The Warden didn't move in the slightest by the elf's movement. He still stared at the elf, but it almost appeared as though he was staring straight through the elf.

"Brenner!" Zevran exclaimed. The Warden didn't respond.

"How do you feel, Zevran?" I asked the elf.

"I'm sorry Brenner," the elf jus said. His breaths were short and quick.

"Warden, elf," the Warden muttered, correcting Zevran. Zevran's eyes grew large and he gasped.

"Sorry Warden," Zevran mumbled, "I was poisoned-"

"Do you know who poisoned you?" I asked, "Were they trying to poison the Warden?"

"I-I don't think so," Zevran thought out loud, "It was Leliana."

"Do you have proof?" the Warden asked.

"The servant…" Zevran hummed then jumped off the bed running out. The Warden and I followed the lithe man.

We arrived in an empty bedroom. I was confused. The Warden looked shocked.

"She was here…" the Warden said, "I tied her."

Zevran collapsed to the ground exasperated, "Eu não fiz batota. Eu não fiz batota. Ela me beijou. Ela me beijou. Sinto muito. Eu não fiz isso. Era ela. Brenner eu não fiz nada errado ... Certo? Ela ... Me? Não. Não, não, não. Meu líder, meu amor, meu mundo. Eu sou inocente. Ela me beijou. Ela me beijou. Eu não fiz batota. Leliana me envenenou. Ela fez isso. Sinto muito."

The elf muttered to himself. The Warden glared and walked out of the room, nearly stomping. I looked down at the collapsed elf. He looked awful; he looked sad and depressed.

"Assassin, are you alright?" I asked.

The elf took one more deep breath. He stood looked at me.

"I would appreciate it, if you forgot this moment of weakness," his voice was blank and no longer as sad as he had been mumbling to himself on the floor.

"I shall not speak of this moment again," I replied.

"Thank you," Zevran said before he walked out of the room, following the Warden.

Leliana's POV

We left Redcliffe the morning after the party, headed toward Orzammar. The Warden led the group, as usual. Zevran and Rabbit were beside the Warden, also as usual. Alistair was behind them as well. Everyone was acting as they had the day before, leaving me confused. Did my poison not work? Did the servant I paid not follow through on her job? I paid good money for that servant to sleep with Zevran. I paid good money to get Zevran kicked out of the group. Did the Warden just not know about it?

My nerves attacked me. My heart pounded so rapidly, I found it difficult to keep my cool. Even as we climbed higher above sea level, and the air became much colder, I was still sweating.

"Leliana, are you alright?" Wynne asked me, I could sense a sting in her voice.

Wynne knew. She must have. She never took _that _tone with me or with anyone, unless I was just thinking about it too much. I was probably thinking about it too much.

"I am fine Wynne, I'm just tired," I replied.

"Oh? Have a late night last night?" Wynne asked, she was teasing me. She knew why I did last night. She knew I poisoned Zevran. Maybe.

"You do not wish to hear about my escapades from last night, now do you Wynne?" I responded.

Zevran glanced back at me and winked, "But I do. What was his name? Do you remember?"

I forced a giggle, "Zevran!"

"You met another Zevran? Was he also Antivan?" the elf questioned me almost playfully. Either he slept with the servant I paid and the Warden did not find out about it, it never happened, or the two were playing me for a fool.

I tried to laugh off the question. Which worked momentarily.

Brenner's POV

We made camp that night on a narrow cliff on a mountain. It was now common knowledge that Zevran and I would share a tent or bedroom, whatever the circumstances would allow. We spent every night together, my elf and me, but tonight I had the night watch, which meant Zevran would most likely be staying up later with me.

The sun had set, and the fire was put out. The fire would just announce our presence to any darkspawn, bandits, or assassins. This made it cold, but I was used to the cold weather as I had grown up in Highever. The others were not as used to the weather, aside from Sten. The rest of my crew had wrapped themselves in a second layer of clothing, but I remained in my usual garb. There was barely any snow around, they could not have possibly have been that cold. This weather would have counted as a warm summer in Highever.

I sat on a boulder, watching the path that led into our camp. I was thinking deeply. Leliana could have poisoned Zevran. Or Zevran was lying and he cheated on me. Or there was a traitor in our midst.

"Brenner?" Zevran's voice suddenly appeared from behind my shoulder. He was always sneaking up on me. I shivered at his voice; the man could have cheated on me.

"Yeah, Zev?" I replied. I had fallen for the man and he knew it. He could have cheated me.

"It's cold."

As if I didn't know it was cold. I could see the whole group shivering around the whole camp. I was angry. Zevran walked in front of me looking at me. He had such a beautiful face, beautiful body- a beautiful possibly cheating body.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I grumbled.

Zevran held his ground and winked, "Come join me in my tent."

"I'm on watch duty," I muttered, looking away I stared down the path.

"I didn't cheat," Zevran stated.

I sighed, turned to look at the camp. I saw Leliana's tent and said, "That remains to be seen."

"You do not believe me?"

"I saw you on our bed with a woman, you reeked of her," I told him.

"I was poisoned."

"By Leliana? No one is more innocent than that girl-"

"Leliana poisoned me," Zevran stated forcefully.

I sighed, "Maker, I hope you're not lying to me."

"Eu não iria mentir para você, meu amo," Zevran spoke to me softly.

"What did you say?"

"I would not lie to you, my love."

I looked into Zevran's copper eyes. He had beautiful eyes, beautiful and truthful eyes. I forced a smile on my lips.

"You're cold?" I asked and the elf nodded.

Taking the man into my arms, I held him close with his back to me. It was true he was freezing. I held him as tightly as I could.

"I want to tell you something," Zevran whispered, "You have been a good friend to me, after all. There is no reason to be silent. There is a reason I accepted this mission in Ferelden far away from home, and it had nothing to do with any thought that I might leave the Crows. Meeting you, after all, was quite an accident. My last mission before this one… did not end well."

Zevran was silent for a moment and I gave him a little hug of encouragement. He leaned into my chest and taking a deep breath, he continued.

"You must realize, until that day I was cocky and arrogant. I was the best Crow in Antiva, I believed, and I bragged of my conquests often… both as an assassin and a lover."

"And how have you changed?" I mused kissing the back of his ear.

He chuckled softly, "Indeed. I was often told I was insufferable… right before I ended up in bed with someone, such is how it was. One of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. My bid for an incredibly difficult mark was accepted, much to my surprise. A wealthy merchant with many guards and completely silent. Talisen agreed to be part of my team, as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was… a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired."

"And you fell in love," I said, slightly jealous of this girl I had never met. However, I couldn't help, but picture Rinna as that elven servant I found with him on our bed. I held the elf tighter.

"Rinna was special. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me," Zevran was choosing his words now with great care, "When Taliesen revealed to me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the merchant, told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her. Rinna… begged me not too. On her knees, with tears in her eyes, she told me that she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I did not care."

"But that wasn't true," I said more to myself then the elf, but he responded anyway.

"I convinced myself it was. Taliesen cut her throat and- I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found the true source of his information, Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"I'm so sorry," I muttered.

"I… wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, our mistake, Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt," Zevran groaned, "We needn't had bothered. The Crows knew what we had done. The master who disliked me told me to my face. He said the Crows knew… and they didn't care. And one day my turn would come."

"Why would he do that?" the words escaped my lips before I could catch them.

"To rub it in my face, perhaps. That I was nothing. That she was nothing. You once asked why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, what I wanted to do was die. What better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Gray Wardens? And then," Zevran turned in my hold to face me, "this happened. And here I am."

"Do you still want to die?"

"No. What I want is to begin again… Whatever it is that I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you a great deal."

I smiled, "I'm glad to have you with me."

Then I kissed this beautiful man, who did not cheat on me.


	19. Chapter 19

I have tried to place a link on this page to an image I created for this story, but it didn't work. So if you want to see it (And you should, it's a pic of Zev and Brenner), go to deviantart's webpage and search the artist mabarimabri. The icon that appears is gray with a circle and a hyphen. Click on that icon and agree to see the image. It's a picture of Zevran and Brenner. LOOK AT IT! I LOVE IT! And am so proud of it!

Did you look at the picture?

Leliana's POV

Before the sun rose into the sky, the Warden had us traveling again. Snow was falling quickly from the sky; the ground was covered in the fluffy white stuff and swiftly gaining depth. The snow on the ground was deep, and the snow came halfway up my shin. I would have felt bad for Zevran trucking through the snow, but he was able to just walk on top, although he did seem to be the coldest of the whole group. Or perhaps I would have felt bad for the elf if I were not so envious of him.

The Warden had Sten taking the lead, having him break through the snow and making a path for the rest of us to follow in. That is, everyone except for Zevran who was scouting ahead on his light feet.

"Bandits!" Zevran exclaimed to the Warden, suddenly reappearing through the blizzard, "They aim to ambush us ahead. They're on the cliff tops."

"Morrigan, Wynne," the Warden stated and the two mages went to the Warden's side, "Can you cause some sort of blizzard on the cliffs so that they'll be forced to move?"

"Of course, Warden," Morrigan said, halfway sneering, "Anything for you."

"Wynne?" the Warden questioned.

"I can," Wynne responded.

"Good, Zevran, point out where the bandits are to them," the Warden ordered. And soon the three disappeared into the snow. The Warden ushered us toward him and he spoke to us all, "Alistair, I want you and Leliana in the back. And I want you to stay there-"

"I want to fight up front-" Alistair interrupted and in turn was interrupted by the Warden.

"You are better in the back," the Warden said, "Rabbit and I will rush ahead, forcing the bandits to see only us. Sten I want you to-"

"Attempt failed attempt failed attempt failed attempt failed," Zevran repeated over and over running back to us, "Wynne and Morrigan need help."

Zevran started to scale the cliffs, probably hoping to stealthily assassinate the bandits from behind. The Warden rolled his eyes and started running.

"Forget everything I said! Use your imagination!" The Warden yelled as he ran.

It may have had just been my own opinion, but these bandits seemed to have it in for me more than the rest of the group. Every arrow seemed to be directed at me, and I was often overrun with grunts forcing me to use hand-to-hand combat instead of my bolts. This kept Alistair and Sten by me a lot of the time. Despite this situation, I did rather well fighting. I was not struck once, but that was also because Alistair had shielded me several times and an arrow had struck his plate a few times. The arrows did not damage though to him, or his armor.

Soon, all except the leader had been slain. The Warden loomed over the leader, his sword ready to be thrust into the man's throat when I realized something. These men were trained assassins.

"Stop," I said before I could keep myself from staying silent, "Don't kill him."

"What? Why not?" Zevran asked, he always loved it when more blood was shed. The man loved death, but the Warden loved life (How could these two men be together?). The Warden would listen to my plea.

"He is no common bandit. None of them were. Their weapons and armor of fine make, and they are well-trained," I told my group, then looking down at the man beneath the Warden's sword and glared, "You know what I am talking about, don't you? Who are you?"

"Someone who regrets taking you on," the man coughed, "Was told it would be an easy job. Kill the little red-haired girl, deal with the others as we pleased."

"Kill the…" I glanced at the Warden. How could they kill this wonderful man? Then it hit me. He said they were sent to kill me. Marjolane. "You came to kill me?"

"It don't pat to ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just need to know what to do, and where to get my money," the man shook his head and laughed sardonically, "Money! I'll be lucky to get away with my life, it seems. Maybe we could work something out? You'll like the idea."

"I already have an assassin paid to kill us working for me, ser," the Warden said, "Think of a new idea, and speak quickly."

The assassin was taken aback. He took a moment to recover.

"I've no real quarrel with you," the man said, "Wasn't me that wanted you dead, but I know how you can find the one who does."

I looked at the man, how could Marjolane have found me?

The Warden looked at me and raised an eyebrow. The Warden was debating something, but then turned back to the man on the ground and said, "Your life for information, then?"

The man nodded, "I have some directions written down on how to get to the house. It's in Denerim. Here…" the man fumbled to pull a piece of parchment out of a pouch on his side, "It's the best I can do."

"Thank you," I said in a very Morrigan sneering way, "Now leave. I never want to see you again."

"I think we should kill him," Zevran added suddenly.

"No," the Warden said, "I spared your life, I share spare his. Besides, a deal is a deal."

The Warden withdrew his sword and the man scampered away. Our leader turned to look at me, but spoke to the whole group, "We continue onward. Leliana walk with me in back."

The rest of our group walked a distance ahead of us.

"Leliana, tell me what's going on. This is your only chance to come clean," the Warden said to me.

"It's Marjolane… It has to be," I said to him.

He looked at me, "I do not know who Marjolane is."

"Marjone was my mentor," I went on to explain how Marjolane was a traitor to Orlais and how I worried for her safety. And how she framed me, and how I escaped to Ferelden. Leading to how I ended up in Lothering.

"Now tell me what else you're hiding," the Warden demanded of me.

I stumbled in the snow when he said this. He knew.

Alistair's POV

Brenner ran to catch up with the rest of us, without Leliana. He stopped us all and spoke very clearly.

"I have demanded that Leliana leave," he told us, "Not only is having her here a threat because there are assassins trying to murder her, but she also poisoned a member of our group."

"Warden," Wynne said warningly, "I believe you should examine what has happened. You have fallen in love with the elf. He is clouding your mind. The Antivan Crows are trying to kill us, and they certainly are more sophisticated than these _other_ assassins."

"Wynne, the more important point is she betrayed us. She poisoned one of us!" Brenner exclaimed.

"Who'd she poison?" I asked.

"Me," Zevran said.

"By the Maker…" I gasped.

"Maker have mercy!" Morrigan exclaimed, "Can we continue on? Leliana was annoying and a traitor, we should just continue onward."

"I agree," Sten said gruffly.

I felt torn. Brenner was my best friend, but Leliana, was so innocent. How could he kick her away? She only poisoned Zevran.

"Brenner," I said softly, "We need Leliana."

"No we don't," Brenner said curtly, "No more debates. Wynne?"

"Very well, Warden," Wynne said caving in. If that strong bold woman was caving in, I would follow her lead and cave in too. Besides, Brenner always did what he had to, even if it meant doing something he didn't want to do.

"Alistair? Brenner questioned me.

"Let's just go to Orzammar," I muttered.

I hope you looked at the picture. Sorry if this over kill, I just want you to see it…


	20. Chapter 20

Morrigan's POV

It seemed the minute I was thankful for the silence, more noise started up. We were once again attacked by bandits, and just a few hundred yards away from the gates of Orzammar. Exasperated I flung a spell of lightening at the bandits, accidentally I hit more than just the bandits.

"Morrigan!" Alistair yelled at me, "Lightening hurts!"

I saw I had singed the man's armor and smirked in amusement. A dark black streak went down the back of the Templar's plate.

Although the noise was annoying, it ended soon enough and we were able to head to the front gates of Orzammar. There we saw a man dressed in armor with the sign of Loghain on it arguing with a dwarf. The man had several soldiers around him, the dwarf had two dwarven soldiers behind him, blocking the gates and keeping them shut. The dwarf, although short, seemed very strong. He had a full dark brown beard and hair braided in rows that were tightly bound to his head. It was a hairstyle similar to that of Sten's.

"Wynne, Sten, Alistair," the Warden said, their attention was now directed at the Warden, "Browse the shops, keep an eye out. We may be having a battle momentarily. This man does not look like a supporter of the Wardens."

Wynne, Sten, and Alistair all obeyed and disappeared to browse the shops. I felt a smug warmth in my chest. I was proud that the Warden had chosen me to remain by him.

"King Loghain will not suffer the delay of his appointed messenger!" the man exclaimed.

"Vieta. This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time," the dwarf replied. His voice was rough and powerful. I found myself intrigued by him.

"King Loghain demands allegiance of the deshyr, or lords, or whatever you call them in your Assembly. I am his appointed messenger!"

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper," the dwarf said in response, "Orzammar will have nothing, but its own until our throne is settled."

The Warden decided this was a good time to interrupt. He stood as tall and as proudly as he could. The Warden looked strong and trustworthy. It was outstanding that he was able to bring forth these thoughts just by his appearance.

"I have urgent need to talk to your king," the Warden said.

"Who doesn't? If I don't get in, no one should," the messenger angrily said.

I saw Zevran shift uneasily and he maneuvered his way between Loghain's messenger and the Warden. The assassin had his hand hovering above the handle of a dagger on his hip.

"Orzammar has no king," the gatekeeper said to the Warden, "Endrin Aeducan returned to the stone, not three weeks ago, sick of the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through dozens of votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk civil war."

"I am a Gray Warden. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid me," the Warden said, his kept his voice calm, cool, and collect.

"Wait, who are you to speak for Ferelden?" my gaze returned to the messenger. He seemed to be a naggy man. His hair was greasy and his face, unshaven in an uneven mess. Alistair doesn't shave his face, either, but at least the Templar has the good looks to do so.

The messenger continued, "You're no **messenger** to Loghain, that's for certain."

"Thank the ancestors," the gatekeeper mutter and the Warden smiled charmingly at the gatekeeper.

"The Gray Wardens need their traditional dwarven allies," the Warden said convincingly, leaning on the proud side of the dwarven nature. The dwarves would be unlikely to say no when their past always said yes. The Warden passed one of the ancient texts my mother managed to save from the Wilds to the gatekeeper.

"The Wardens killed King Cailen!" the messenger exclaimed, "And nearly doomed all of Ferelden! They're sworn enimes of King Loghain!"

"Well that is the royal seal," the dwarf said as he examined the treaty, "That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Gray Warden, you may pass."

"You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner?" the messenger yelled; I saw Zevran grasp his sheathed dagger, "In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this… Stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

The Warden glanced at me then at his elf. He then turned to the messenger, his eyes ablaze in frustration and annoyance.

"Run to your king. The dwarves will not hear him today," the Warden growled.

"You… you'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!" the messenger retreated; his soldiers following him.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Gray Warden, though I don't know what help you will find," the gatekeeper said. The Warden thanked him as the dwarven guards opened the massive doors into Orzammar.

"Zev, retrieve our companions," the Warden said, "It appears my concern was unnecessary."

We followed the Warden into Orzammar through the Hall of Heroes and the statues of their paragons and into the Commons. The Commons were not so common, however. It was a massive city that left me in awe. The buildings were taller than any tree I had ever seen. They were also ornately decorated and gorgeous with their paragons of the past. The lava kept the area both warm, and lit. It was quite aesthetically pleasing.

Before us stood two dwarves and their lackeys. They argued for a little bit and one accused another of something. That led to a dwarf from behind the man on the left to slicing a dwarf on the right with a large axe. I looked up at the Warden to gauge hid reaction. The Warden looked almost aghast, I would have thought he'd be used to death by now.

Zevran's POV

We were set to stay the night at an inn in the Commons. This night Brenner splurged to get us all our own room, except for me, we were to share as usual.

I walked into our room; it was a long time before anyone was going to plan on sleeping, yet I found Brenner already free from his armor and sitting on the bed. He sat on the bed dejected. I sighed; he was always beautiful, even when he was sad. Removing my leather cuirass I went to my Warden. He eyes flipped upward to look at me. The bright green eyes sent a wave of surprise through me for they were brimmed with tears.

"Meu amor, você está bem?" I spoke in Antivan, asking him if he were okay.

Brenner curled a warm hand around the side of my face and pulled me toward him. His lips latched onto mine desperately. I was never one to turn down a kiss that was until I tasted one of his tears.

"Brenner, speak to me," I whispered as I kissed the teardrops off of his cheeks.

Brenner sighed and said, "I don't want to be a Gray Warden."

Brenner's POV

It was true. Although Zevran looked at me surprised, I wasn't. I had never wanted to be a Warden. I only joined because it was my father's last demand. I didn't want to save the world. I just wanted to be me again. I wanted to Brenner Cousland. I did not want to be the Gray Warden Brenner.

I wanted to live with Zev. I wanted him to meet Fergus, and my nephew. I wanted to watch him play a drinking game with my father, which would lead to my mother scolding the duo. I wanted to take Zevran to Highever, show him the proper ways to stay warm in the cold. All these things I wanted to do, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

I am a Gray Warden. It is my duty to destroy the Archdemon. It is my duty to restore Alistair to his birthright as the king of Ferelden. It is my duty to save Ferelden.

I hated being a Gray Warden.

Zevran kissed me, and then pulled me into a hug. He held me to him.

"Eu te amo," he whispered softly to me.

Zevran slung himself around me so that he was now behind me. The elf put his tiny hands onto my shoulders and began to massage me.

"Being a Warden is not the end of the world," he said, "It is the beginning of the world. I am glad that you became a Gray Warden."

His hands slipped lower onto my back, which sent a shiver up my spine. Zevran made a half chuckle, and kissed the back of my neck.

"If you never became a Gray Warden, we would not have met," my elf continued, "Aren't you glad to have met me?"

I nodded to the trap question. I was glad to have Zevran, but was one life worth the death of hundreds? Was my being in love with Zevran worth my brother's life? Was it worth Oren's? Ser Gilmores? My mothers? My fathers? Orianna? I wasn't sure.

Zevran slipped to be in front of me again, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I bring death wherever I go," I said in response, what if something kills Zevrab while trying to kill me? I would never be able to forgive myself. I had already have had enough people that I loved die. "Everyone around me dies."

"Then I promise you, for as long as you shall live, I will not die," Zevran told me.

I didn't say or do anything after that.

Sten's POV

I watched from the sidelines with Rabbit and Wynne. The rest were watching from the balcony, waiting for the Warden's victory. He had sided with Lord Harrowmont, who stupidly required the Warden to enter in the Proving. Right now he was fighting a dwarf named Serewryn and the Warden was winning.

The Warden pulled his favorite move; he slammed the dwarf with his shield, knocking the dwarf to the ground. He then twirled his long sword in the air and brought it slamming down into the dwarf's neck. He didn't flinch when the blood squirted into his face; instead he wiped the blood off his face and stepped away from the body.

"The Gray Warden wins!" the Proving Master yelled and the Warden walked toward us.

"A few more rounds and Harrowmont should have favor," the Warden said.

The next round was a little unsettling to watch. The Warden seemed to have struggled. It was two on one and they actually got a good hit on the Warden. The hit caused him to drop his shield. I had thought it was just because the hit was strong, but it turned out that his left arm had a deep wound now. His left arm was bleeding aggressively; the blood was draining out of his body. Wynne swooned over that arm until his next match.

This match the Warden fought without his shield. The weight was too much on his left arm. This battle he fought one silent girl. I respected her silence, but the Warden cut her down like nothing. It was a wonder that she had survived so long in the Proving.

The next match the Warden required one of us to accompany him. He decided to take Rabbit with him. The duo didn't have much trouble taking care of their opponents. The two worked better than I worked with Asala. I was once again impressed by the Warden.

After Rabbit and the Warden destroyed their opponents, Wynne and I joined the two in the arena. The Warden focused on Piotin, while I took on his right hand. Rabbit and Wynne took care of their two sidekicks. After I took care of Piotin's right hand, I looked over at the Warden who was struggling with his injury. I then went over to take care of Piotin for him for it would not do to have the Warden die because of his human error.

When we were claimed victorious, Harrowmont's butler of sorts took us to see the Lord himself. We then discovered that winning the Proving was not enough. We also have to take out Jarvia who leads a carta in Dust Town, the dwarves' equivalent to an alienage. I muttered something about this being pointless, but the Warden sent me a death stare and I silenced myself. I would not want to fight the Warden, even if he is wounded.

"To Dust Town," the Warden mumbled and we followed him into the street.

"No to a clinic," Zevran said, which started the scene.

"Wynne?" the Warden muttered looking at the mage, "Can you cast a spell?"

The mage cast a healing spell, "It won't cover the whole damage."

"But it doesn't even hurt as it is," the Warden stated.

"The cut is deeper than my arm is thick!" Zevran exclaimed.

"That's an exaggeration."

"Just go to a clinic, rest a bit," Alistair added, "The rest of us will go to Dust Town."

"Nonsense, I'm going to Dust Town," the Warden stated.

"Clinic," Zevran said.

"I'm the Warden here!"

"I'm the Senior Gray Warden," Alistair said, "You're going to go rest."

"Oh! You want to take responsibility now?" the Warden responded bitterly, "You want to lead us against the Archdemon then?"

"The dwarves surely will think highly of us with us all arguing in the streets," Morrigan added her piece to the argument.

The Warden sighed, "Fine. I'm going to rest, but Zevran you're coming with me."

The elf smirked, "Your wish is my command."

"Excuse me while I begin projectile vomiting," Alistair mumbled.

"Sten you take the lead," the Warden ordered, "Rabbit, don't let Alistair get hurt."

With that I watched as Zevran practically dragged the Warden away from us.


	21. Chapter 21

Wynne's POV

It was madness. The Qunari was leading us through Dust Town, but everyone was too scared of the massive man. We were not got anywhere closer to Jarvia.

"Maybe we can this dwarf," Alistair suggested.

Sten stood silently contemplating the situation, "We'll split up. Rabbit, Morrigan, and I; Alistair and Wynne. Find out what you can. We will return to the gates of Dust Town in an hour."

And so Alistair and I went off with a small bag of coins for persuasion. Near a campfire, we met a young, angry and dirty female dwarf named Nadezda. She glared at us from the moment we spotted her. She instantly distrusted us.

Alistair immediately decided to ask her about Jarvia and she glanced around in an even angrier state. She stumbled to her feet and I think I could smell cheap dwarven ale on her, instinctively I took a step backward. She just smelled so foul. I saw her eyeing the pouch on Alistair's hip.

"Gold for information then?" I questioned her.

She nodded and told us about finger bone tokens as well as her hate for Jarvia and the new carta. Alistair was about to walk away, when he remembered the coins. He pulled out several silver pieces and threw them to the ground at the dwarf's feet. The man was only human, and not that of a good quality human like the Warden. The Warden saw all man as being created equal. Alistair seemingly did not feel the same, although I'm sure he would deny it at all costs. Aye, he was only human and guaranteed to have faults.

I sighed, "Sleep easy tonight on a full stomach."

Thus, Alistar and I waited at the gates of Dust Town, waiting for Sten, Rabbit, and Morrigan to meet with us. I leaned against a large stone pillar while Alistair stood in his great steel armor before me. He stood nervously; through his helmet I could see his eyes flashing from left to right.

Alistair, in his anxious manner decided to talk, "So tell me," he said, "you have any children? Grandchildren? I don't know, great grandchildren?"

"What would make you think I have any children at all?" I said, having no desire to speak about this topic, "You have to know I've spent most of my life in the Circle of Magi."

"You just seem like the grandmotherly type to me," Alistair spoke, "I don't know."

His uncertainty made me smile. Just like a child was he. Despite his idiocies now and then, I hoped my child would have ended up like him. I smirked and decided to tease him a little bit.

"I suppose I'll take that as a comment on my demeanor and not my age."

"Mages aren't forbidden to marry or anything, are they?" he looked downright confused, but no longer wary of his surroundings. I suppose talking did help the man calm himself, "It's not such an outlandish question."

"Isn't it? What sort of man would marry a mage, do you think?"

"How about another mage? There are just as many men as women within the Circle, as I recall," Alistair said and my thoughts flurried back to my youth within the circle.

I can remember sitting in one of the Circle's many libraries. I can remember my golden hair and my petite physique, features that I no longer retain. I would study in there for hours on end, study deep into the night. That was where I met Remus. Remus was a Templar who had the night watch in the Circle on my floor.

Remus had fire-red hair as I recall. He also had quite an appeal appearance too. He was years older than me. I knew he was beyond the average Templar when he did not react to mages the same way as other Templars would. In my day and age at the Circle, Templars were not as kind as they are today. I knew many mages who would get "a-talking-to", code for a thrashing, for speaking out of turn or for even less. Remus was caring toward the other mages and myself. Maybe that's why he got the night watch, for the other Templars did not seem to like him as much.

I was reading about Circle politics when Remus spoke up to me on his rounds for the first time. I can still see the soft brown of his eyes. Nothing, up until that point, had ever looked at me so softly. He had even pulled off his helmet so as to speak to me!

"Is everything okay in this area?" he had asked me.

I had lost voice at the sight of him. He was a handsome human Templar talking to me.

"Aye, ser," I eventually managed to say.

I was sitting at a long table, surrounded by books that were too heavy for me to carry all at once. My cheeks had been burning a fierce scarlet.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" he questioned me.

"Studying, ser," I replied.

He made himself comfortable at a seat across the table from me, "You must be real smart."

Remus was a kind man. From that night on I made sure to study late every night just so I could see him. As the days passed I grew foolish and allowed our friendship to grow. Soon Remus grew to become a friend. Then without warning, I found myself thinking of Remus as more than a friend. I was involved with this Templar; this man who served this position that would cut off my head if need be. I was surprised when I found that the feelings were returned.

Several months later I could feel my son kicking in my stomach. My pregnancy was unwanted, but I found myself in love with the bulge in my stomach, as well as Remus. However, such things were not to be. I could not be with Remus and could certainly not have a child with him.

When I told Remus of the baby he was ecstatic and he proposed to me. He gave me a copper ring and I was perplexed, to say the least. There was my duty to be a mage, scholarly and focused. Both things could not be done as a mage with a husband and a child. And as if the Circle would have allowed our relationship. If they found out both Remus and I would be torn from each other. Perhaps I would have been sent to a different tower, or Remus to a different post.

Remus thought we should be open with the Templars and the mages. He thought that we could be the tie that bound both Templar and mage together in a not so hostile way. He was foolish to think so and I was foolish to allow him to do what he pleased.

I never saw Remus after that night he proposed. My decision had been made for me. The Templars had removed Remus from my life and I was torn.

A few months later and my child was born. My son. I had called him Remmy, but he too had been taken away from me. I was left in despair for several months afterward.

I isolated myself from everyone I knew. It was then when I recognized the purpose for the Templars. The Templars served a function; saving us mages form being abominations was not their only responsibility. They were there to help keep us focused on our studies. They were saviors, champions of all that is good. They are able to protect the world from the ravages of foul magic, magic that could have gained a hold on me if I were allowed to keep my son and my Roy. For my two loves kept me from studying and being prepared and skilled in the arcane arts.

I have not lost focus since.

"How about another mage? There are just as many men as there are women within the Circle, as I recall," Alistair had said.

"That sort of union is…" I said as I forced my memories to remain the past and responded, "not encouraged. Although that does not stop us from seeking out each other's… company from time to time."

"I… all right, suddenly you don't seem quite so grandmotherly to me anymore."

I forced a smiled, "Good. I would hope not."

"You know, we still have some time before Morrigan meets up with us," Alistair said, "Maybe we could find a finger bone token on our own."

"That would be most unwise. We would be safer if we waited until the others return."

The Templar gave me a glum look and sighed. His eyes glanced shiftily from left to right, nervous because of the surroundings. It made me smile to myself. Maybe my Remmy would react the same way as this man.

Leliana's POV

"Now tell me what else you're hiding," the Warden demanded of me.

I told him of all my misdeeds. The Warden sighed and looked at the ground then met my eyes. His green eyes gave me shivers; they told me he was furious.

"Leliana, I demand that you go."

"Go where?" I questioned.

"Go anywhere! Take care of Marjolane, I don't care," he stated.

He handed me three gold pieces and a loaf of bread. Then he turned to meet up with the rest of the group. The Warden did not look back once. I was left in shock. He found out what I had done. I was unsure of what to do, so I followed the Warden's advice and turned to head to Denerim. I was almost positive that the Warden would kill me if he saw me again. I had lost all his trust and respect. I would never have the Warden as mine.

I arrived in Denerim, dirty and cloaked. I had chosen to hide my hair, lest Marjolane decided to send more spies my way. I bought myself a cheap meal and rested for a long while in a bar. The moment I had recovered my strength I went to find Marjolane's hideout.

At nightfall, I silently slipped through the side door of Marjolane's hideout. There I saw two commonplace thugs, they had not noticed me yet. Using their daftness to my advantages, I crept up behind one of the thugs and slit his throat with a dagger. The man fell to the floor in a loud clank. Only then did the other guard notice me.

He roared with all his might, but after seeing the way that the Warden had roared, I felt no fear. He charged at me, but with a simple sidestep I was able to use his force against himself. As he stepped by me, I flung him onto the floor. Pouncing onto his back with my dagger at hand, I smashed the blade into the back of his throat.

Once I was sure both thugs were quite dead, I went onward to see Marjolane. To my surprise she was just in the next room. Her beauty struck me like it always had from the past. Marjolane was beautiful. Marjolane's long flowing brown hair had always smelled of flowers, and her lips were always so full and red.

"Leliana! So lovely to see you again my dear…" Marjolane's words stung. I had missed her voice. My mentor had always had an eloquent way of speaking.

I held my ground, "Spare me your pleasantries. I know you're-"

"Oh! You must excuse me for the shabby accommodations. I try to be a good host, but you see what I wave to work with?" she spoke, but I was taking notice of our surroundings. There were two mages in the room along with Marjolane. "This country smells like wet dog. Everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now it is in my hair, my clothes… ugh…"

"Why did you send assassins after me?" I questioned.

"So business-like, you have become."

It hurt to see Marjolane standing there. She was acting like nothing she did was ever wrong. I was pained to see the woman I once loved stand there with eyes that tried to hide the fact that she wanted to kill me.

"You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not," I found that my words were making it hard for me to keep tears from appearing, but nonetheless I continued speaking, "What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

"Dead? Nonsene. I know you, my Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men… you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come to me. And see? Here you are," Marjolane said with a smug smile on her face. She thought I thought she had won, but really she had lost. Those men were sent to kill me and she should have known that I knew.

I ignored what she had said to the best of my ability. I knew when Marjolane was lying.

"What are you up to, Marjolane? Why are you in Ferelden?" I asked.

"In truth?" she questioned, "You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be. Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana?"

I tried to not fidget, but it was so strange to see Marjolane again and I was nervous. Those two mages could kill me so quickly. I had seen Morrigan work her magic, and although I was positive Morrigan was stronger than either of these mages, I knew what sort of things mages were capable of.

"What is she up to? I thought," Marjolane said to me, "The quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy… This is not her. You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched… but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled. But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

I nearly laughed, "You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for… for revenge? You are insane. Paranoid! I was just helping the Gray Wardens. That is all. I am not you, Marjolane. I left because I didn't want to become you."

I wasn't sure how true that was, but I needed to make it sound true. I actually acted almost exactly like Marjolane. I was Marjolane. I did everything that she would have done. I saw an opportunity could be available by breaking the trust that the Warden had given me. I had done wrong when I had poisoned Zevran. This much I now knew. I would not do that again, not like I would have the option to do it again. The Wardens would have nothing to do with me now.

"Oh, but you are me," Marjolane said, we both knew that this was true as much as I didn't want to believe it, "You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same. Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this."

"You will not threaten me again, Marjolane. I want you out of my life, forever. I have put the past behind me. You should too. Leave Ferelden. Go back to Orlais and never return. What you do is no longer my concern."

Marjolaine looked me in the eye, and she warily glanced at my dagger. Marjolaine was never one to want a battle upfront.

"I see," she hummed, "I will go, for now. But you carry a dangerous secret of mine, Leliana. It is not over. Not for us."

My old mentor walked away through the front door, taking her two mages with her. She left me alone in her home. It took me a few deep breaths to regain my normal breathing patterns.

She's gone. I didn't know what to think. She said it was over. No- She was lying. She will not come back.


	22. Chapter 22

Brenner's POV

Sten walked into my room at the inn without announcing himself. He brought with himself a squirming dwarf. Sten held the drwaf's hand high above her head and kept her toes many good feet from the floor. Zevran immediately jumped from to grab the dagger from the floor. He positioned himself between the dwarf and me lest the dwarf wriggle herself free. It took me a long moment to realize Zevran and I had been caught in a compromising position.

Sten did not seem to notice the nudeness of both Zevran and myself. Thankful it was just Sten who came into the room and not Alistair, or Wynne… or even Morrigan. Sten would probably be the only one of the group who would not bring this up again, if just for the fact he rarely talks.

I slipped off the bed and pulled some trousers on and looked at Zevran's bare butt, "Put some clothes on Zevran."

Zevran cautiously and slowly obeyed my demand. He was suspicious of the dwarven lass. He did eventually pull a tunic on though.

"Who is this Sten?" I asked.

"Jarvia," Sten stated, "What do you want to do with her?"

"So you're Jarvia?" I asked looking at the girl. She looked too young to be the leader of a carta.

The girl spat, "Who are you?"

"I'm a Gray Warden," I muttered, "Sten put her down. She wouldn't dare try anything now."

Sten reluctantly put the dwarf down. Zevran once again put himself between the dwarf and me. He was now armed with more than just a dagger; he held two short swords.

"I don't like needless spilling of blood, Jarvia," I said calmly, "Surrender and destroy your carta and I shall spare your life."

Jarvia snorted, "You already destroyed my carta! There's no reason for me to remain living! Either I die by your hands, or I die on the streets!"

I found a sword that had been discarded against a stony wall. My finger curled around the handle.

"Very well, may you find rest in the stone then. Kill her," I ordered.

Sten reached out to the dwarf's neck. With one loud crack, Jarvia was no more. The Qunari allowed the girl to fall to the floor.

"Zevran, would you dispose of the body? Sten, how did you find Jarvia?" I asked.

My assassin slipped away, the carta boss thrown over his shoulder. Sten told me of the events that had taken place.

Sten took a deep breath before answering me and said, "The witch started a fight with a dwarf. The man revealed he worked for Jarvia. We entered the hideout using his token and killed everyone."

I frowned. I had hoped they would surrender, but I suppose that that was too good of a wish so I forced a smile.

"Good job Sten. Before you go, I have a question, if I may," I said.

"I am hardly surprised," Sten answered in his tone that would read as hostile if I did not know the man.

"So will you tell me now why you were caged?" I asked. Sure, I had known why he was caged, but why he let it happen is what I was really asking. He had plenty of time to run away and not be captured. I found it curious that he had allowed himself to be taken into custody.

"I caged myself. A weak mind is a deadly foe, as you are no doubt aware."

"Exactly what happened?"

"I told you before that I was sent here. I was not sent alone," Sten told me, "I came to your lands with seven of the Beresaad- my brothers –to seek answers about the Blight. We made our way across the Ferelden countryside without incident, seeing nothing of the threat we were sent to observe. Until the night we camped by Lake Calenhad. They came from everywhere. The earth beneath our feet, the air above us, our own shadows harbored the darkspawn. I saw the last of the creatures cut down, too late. I fell."

This was more than I had ever heard the man speak at once I was almost in too much awe to accurately respond, "That sounds like what happened to me at Ostagar."

"I heard the stories of Ostagar. Your kith stood their ground when others fled. No one can do more than that," the man sighed, "I don't know how long I lay on the battlefield among the dead, nor do I know how the farmers found me. I only know that when I woke, I was no longer among my brothers. And my sword was gone from my hand."

Concerned and enthralled I asked, "What did you do?"

"I searched for it. And when that failed, I asked my rescuers what had become of it."

"And then?"

"I killed them. With my bare hands," I cringed as Sten said this. This Blight had caused too much death and it was causing more everyday. "I did. I knew they didn't have the blade. They had no reason to lie to me. I panicked. Unthinking, I struck them down."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed, unable to keep myself from it. I had known what Sten had done and should have known this would come up, but still I was shocked and unable to control my instincts.

Sten glanced uncomfortably away from me for a moment then returned to meet my gaze head on, like a true warrior.

"I know," he said, "I cannot justify what I have done. My honor is forfeit. That sword was made from my hand alone. I have carried it from the day I was set into the Beresaad. I was to die wielding it for my people. Even if I could cross Ferelden and the Tevinter unarmed and alone to bring my report to the arishok, I would be slain on sight by the antaam. They would know me as soulless, a deserted. No solider would cast aside his blade while he drew breath."

"Couldn't you search for it?" I asked.

"If I knew where to look, it would be in my hand now," the Qunari said snappishly.

I mulled it over in my head momentarily, "Where did you fight the darkspawn?"

"Near Lake Calenhad."

"Don't worry," I said, "We'll find it."

"Perhaps those words are empty, but… thank you all the same."

"Now then, will you gather Alistair, Rabbit, and Wynne for me. Tell them we're headed to Harrowmont. You, Morrigan, and Zev are free from duty for the night. Enjoy Orzammar," I said dismissing Sten.

As Sten left, I then turned to get dressed into more than just my trousers.

Oghren's POV

I waited near the Deep Roads. The nug-sucking Warden was taking his sweet time to go to the Deep Roads. The word at the tavern was the Gray Warden would be heading to the Deep Roads for Harrowmont in search of Branka. That nasty old hag. I took a swig from my flask as an oddly tall stranger approached.

"Stranger!" I called out trying to the tall man, "Have you seen a Gray Warden hereabouts? I've been privy to the rumor that he… or was that she… Uh you understand that this was many mugs ago. Was searching for Branka on Lord Harrowmont's own command!"

The man stood before me in his shiny red steel armor. He was surrounded by what appeared to be his personal guard. An exceptionally large man stood to his left with grayish skin. On the stranger's right was a large hound, which stood almost as tall as me! Behind him were an old mage, sultry witch, a blasted knife ears, and a human with heavy armor on.

"Sorry, haven't heard anything about that," the man said.

"Hey- Hold on there. Wardens and their staff are the only nondwarves allowed in the city lately…" I though about it "Does that mean that you, or one of them are a Warden?"

The man didn't say a thing, but now I knew.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" I asked, as I stroked my prized possession with my hand. My beard felt thick and full beneath my fingers.

"What is it?" he asked, almost as if he were annoyed by my presence. I though only Branka and the barkeep were annoyed by me! Sodding nug lickers.

"Name's Oghren," I said, "And if you've ever heard of me before it's probably about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong. Heh! And that's mostly true… But the part they never say is how I'm the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. And if you're looking for Branka I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for. Which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

If they didn't take me along they were doing themselves in. They would never find my wife.

"You I assume, know whatever Harrowmont's men have dug up on where exactly she disappeared. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck."

"Sounds like we have a deal," the man said, "I am Brenner of the Gray Wardens. This is Alistair of the Gray Wardens, Sten of the Beresaad, Morrigan of the Korcari Wilds, Wynne of the Circle of Magi, Zevran of the Antivan Crows, and Rabbit of Highever, my mabari war hound."

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago. The smith Caradin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone know, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years," I told the Warden. I was surprised I remembered all of Branka's ramblings.

"Harrowmont gave me a map. I can get us to Caridin's Cross," the Warden told me and I nearly grinned.

"If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself," I muttered.

I walked beside the Warden Brenner toward the Deep Roads, but some old "pals" of mine stopped us.

"What's this? A human? Did we make these tunnels tall enough for humans?" said the one in front of the rest, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you past the front lines without a deshyr's permission."

"Open you eyes, man!" I yelled at the nug-licker, "This Gray Warden is on a quest to find your Paragon! Do I have to take you stinking head off?"

The Warden groaned and rolled his eyes then said, "What Oghren is trying to say is that we have permission."

"Oghren **could **have been a deshyr for House Branka. I suppose he's the best this, in both skill and arrogance. You may pass. I'd offer more assistance, but my command post is here. All of Orzammar relies on us to hold this line!" the guard said is an overly proud tone.

As if Orzammar needs them. They don't do anything, but keep those away from their Paragons! I'd butcher that man for less than a bronze piece.

"Thank you," the Warden said, seemingly unaware of the guard's stupidity.

"Best of luck with your quest, Warden. Orzammar needs a Paragon now more than ever."

With that, we were allowed to enter the Deep Roads. The dirt between my toes seemed to squirm, as I got more excited. At least I thought it was dirt, until a worm slithered out of my boot. Oh well, soon I will see Branka again. That blasted wife of mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Brenner's POV

I ran with the newly forged crown. Darkspawn were licking our footsteps. Zevran was trying to take out as many as he could with his bow before they overran us. Alistair was using a bow also, but his shots were not nearly as accurate as Zev's. Wynne had thrown a shield over herself as she ran alongside Sten who was now carrying an injured Rabbit on his back. Oghren struggled to keep up with the rest of the group; at the other end of the spectrum, Morrigan had transformed into a wolf and was sprinting ahead of us all.

I felt a darkspawn arrow lodging itself in the gaps of my armor beneath my right arm. It would match the many arrows that were now stuck in my shield. A darkspawn Hurlock jumped in front of me, cutting me off. With my dying strength I struck the Hurlock with my shield and thrust my sword into his throat. The Hurlock slumped beneath my feet.

"If we had golems at our disposal we wouldn't be fleeing the darkspawn now!" Zevran yelled to me. I flashed him an angry glance and stumbled as I narrowly dodged a fireball.

"If we had competent knife ears we wouldn't be fleeing!" Oghren shouted to the elf.

I laughed, "I'd be worried more about not dying than bickering right now!"

I could feel Zevran and Oghren's annoyed gazes. We continued to run. For once we seemed to have luck on our side. Soon we reached the Dead Trenches where dwarven darkspawn warriors were. With their help I found it possible for us to flee safely from the massive amount of darkspawn.

Without stopping for rest or healing, aside from Rabbit I had Wynne helping him to health at the inn, we went to the Assembly. There we managed to crown Harrowmont, but Bhelen tried to regain the throne.

Sten was fighting beside Alistair. They were fighting strongly against the Bhelen supporters. Morrigan was releasing spell after spell, trying to keep us all in decent shape for battle. Oghren was killing any dwarf who got too close to the witch. Zevran had stealthily slipped into the shadows. I didn't know where the assassin was, but every so often I could see arrows taking down dwarves. Which meant I was left to attack Bhelen alone.

The third son of King Endrin was very well armed and strong. He easily evaded all of my advances. Bhelen powerfully swung his axe and tried to catch me off guard. His axe made contact with my shield and knocked me to the floor, one of his feet stomped on my arm to keep me from being able to move. He was about to slam his axe down into me, but an arrow struck Bhelen's axe and knocked him off balance, removing his powerful foot that had pinned me to the ground. I rolled away from the dwarf and made it to my feet, thankful for my Zev.

It wasn't long though before my shielded left arm had made contact with Bhelen's axe again. I groaned; my left arm was starting to really hurt. My left arm had lasted the whole way through the Deep Roads, but now it decided to give in. I rotated my arm, trying to recover its strength.

"Morrigan!" I called out, but she didn't react. With all the noise of the battle I doubted she could hear me in the slightest.

"Can't handle me? Need to call in your witch?" Bhelen spat at me.

I glowered at him, "I'm not the one who lost the throne."

I attacked him. He parried. We were entwined in an intricate dance. I ignored my pains. I ignored the searing pain in my left arm and the arrow that was still lodged in my right arm. Thankfully, both of my legs were in working order. They were tired, but they still worked.

My sword made contact with his axe, only inches away from my face. I growled and managed to push him away, just slightly.

His axe struck my shield again. My left arm throbbed; I couldn't help, but yell in pain. I saw him coming in for another swing, I tried to raise my shield for protection, but it wouldn't rise. Without another defense, I fell to my knees. I felt the head of the axe grazing across the top of my head. For half of a moment, I wondered if he had cut off any of my hair.

Although he was only one head taller than me now, I still looked up at the dwarf. I had been defeated. Out of all the things I had managed to kill in my day, I was going to be taken out by a snobbish dwarf.

Bhelen kicked my sword out of my hand. With his axe knocked my shield off of my arm. I could hear it clanking as it hit the stone ground. Bhelen smugly looked down at me.

"I will have the crown," Bhelen said to me.

He lifted his axe above his head- To my side I saw Zevran trying to make his way to me, but he was being overrun with Bhelen supporters. Bhelen had his axe mid swing- To my side I saw the man I loved about to be sliced in two my a sword. I would not let him die. Using all the strength I could muster, I pushed myself to my right where my sword was. Bhelen's axe made contact with my left boot.

The dwarf tried to land another, more potent attack on me, but knowing that it was either now or never, I blindly stuck out my sword. Bhelen must not have been expecting such an inexperienced attack, for it made contact with him. It split his plate armor in two and I could feel my sword piercing his flesh.

I glanced over to where Zevran was. He was collapsed on the ground. I crawled my way over to him. I moved slowly, as neither left or arm or leg was working properly. Sitting above my elf, I saw he was still breathing. A short sword pierced straight through his lower stomach, I could see the metal blade on both sides. Even as Zevren breathed, I could see he was not conscious.

At this time Alistair appeared beside us, "Are you two alright?"

"We're alive," I replied.

I looked around the room. The battle was done. Every Bhelen fanatic was defeated and we were all alive. Morrigan had an arrow stuck in her robe, but otherwise unharmed. Sten had a decent sized gash on his leg and was missing his helmet. Alistair looked to be out of breath and in pain; the dwarves must have been able to get a few good hits on him. Oghren seemed to be aching as well. I did give him credit though, he was protecting Morrigan and for the most part she seemed unscathed.

"We won?" I asked and my fellow Gray Warden nodded. I took a deep breath, "Zevran and I need to go to a clinic. Take us there…"

"Harrowmont!" Alistair yelled as my vision began to fade, "The Warden needs…"

Zevran's POV

I woke to an unbelievable pain in my stomach. I tried to sit up, but two cold hands held me down. I tried to focus my blurry vision to see who pinned me to the bed? I focused, yes; it was a bed beneath me. A bed comfortable that would be good to share with another. I saw an old woman above me. I recognized her to be Wynne.

"Wynne," I said.

She smiled, "Glad to see you are awake. You are in for a few painful weeks."

I remembered seeing Brenner on his knees. He was looking at Bhelen who was about to throw down his axe on my Warden. Then I remembered nothing.

"Where's Brenner?" I asked.

Wynne ignored me, "You had a sword that pierced through abdomen. And had taken a nasty hit to the head."

I tried to sit up again but Wynne slammed me back down to the bed with two hands on my shoulders.

"I've done all that I can," Wynne continued, "I have made some poultices which will help with the pain, but they aren't tasty."

"Wynne…" I said as forcefully as I could. The pain was no longer important. I needed to know that Brenner was still alive. "Where is Brenner?"

Wynne puckered her lips and scowled, "He is being transported to the Circle. My magic alone could not do enough for his wounds. Alistair, Sten, and Morrigan travel with him and the guards Harrowmont sent with them. I suspect in a few days you'll be able to travel and we will go to meet up with him there. Until then, however, you are required to remain in bed."

I smiled; Brenner was alive. That was when the true pain struck me. Now that all of my first priority concerns were taken care of, my abdomen pain took over. I gasped in pain and I think I let out a yelp.

"Now this is the reaction I was expecting," Wynne said.

She put her cold hands on my stomach and I felt a coolness erupt through my body. Everything in me slowed. My heartbeat slowed as Wynne's healing powers swept through me. I could feel her magic working in me. She pressed a glass bottle to me lips.

"Drink this," she said. A thick syrupy liquid slowly dripped into my mouth. It was a bitter liquid. I swallowed it, it reminded me of the Antivan Crow training when I was trying to build a resistance to poisons.

Wynne had tricked me. This poultice wasn't to keep me from feeling pain. It was to put me to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Alistair's POV

"Brenner you have to stop doing this to me!" I exclaimed.

The dwarves were carrying Brenner on a transportable cot. I was with Morrigan, Sten, and six dwarves, six high-ranking dwarves of the army. The dwarves would take turns carrying Brenner's cot, as Morrigan, Sten, and I made sure our path was safe. At this moment, though, I was walking beside the cot instead of clearing a path from trailing darkspawn.

"You always almost die, and scare me into thinking I'll be the only Gray Warden left in Ferelden!" I continued as Brenner opened his eyes slightly to look at me.

The man looked awful. Wynne had braced both of his arms, bandaged every wound, and had cleaned all the dried blood off of him. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, some of which that required special balms for proper healing. Wynne had also put several spells of who knows what on him. Those spells made him drowsy and a bit loopy. Every now and then Brenner would say something completely random and strange.

"Alistair, you are a pain in my ass," Brenner grumbled almost incoherently.

"See?" Morrigan laughed, "Even halfway dead and the Warden still can be funny!"

I shot the witch a glare. She didn't know what she was talking about; Brenner didn't know what he was talking about. He was all crazed up because of Wynne's magic.

"But it's true!" I defended myself, "Do you know how much pressure that would be to be the only Gray Warden?"

Morrigan looked at me skeptically, then angrily said, "You do understand that since you are such an idiot that it's as if the Warden is the only Gray Warden? No one exactly refers to you as being a Warden. Sure you have the blood of a Warden, but you are a Templar. You are scarcely a Warden! If this Warden dies Ferelden is doomed because you would have naught ideas on how to save it! The Warden is the only Gray Warden left in Ferelden!"

I stared at her. Her words had cut through me like a blade. Even if her words stung though, they were true. No one ever called me Warden. It was either Alistar, or Templar. She was right, I may have the blood of a Gray Warden, but I don't act like a real Gray Warden. I don't act like Brenner, or like Duncan. I was in the Wardens before Brenner; I was the senior Gray Warden. I should start to act like it more.

"Pashara!" Sten muttered under his breath.

"Are they always like this?" one of the dwarves asked Sten and I saw Sten nod.

"I'm sorry I'm not stronger Brenner," I said quietly.

Brenner seemed to have heard me, for he gathered the strength to speak.

"You do what you can," Brenner whispered hoarsely.

"Let's just hurry up and get him to the Circle," I said quickly, hoping that this topic would soon be forgotten to everyone. I knew though, that this would be a changing point for me. I was going to be braver. I was going to be stronger. I would be the Warden that Ferelden needed. I would not leave all the pressure on Brenner.

Brenner's POV

I didn't like being away from Zevran. Everything seemed so much colder without him, although my brain told me that that was just because winter was approaching. I was stuck inside the Circle Tower, on an infirmary bed. The mages have been fawning over me, trying to make it seem like everything was perfect inside the tower. Their "perfection" was bloody annoying; at least it made me think less about Zevran and being forced to stay in bed let me think of new strategies on how to find the elves.

Alistair keeps stopping by every chance he got. He kept asking me if I hurt, but in all honesty, these mages had me on so many different painkillers, it was a wonder I could form proper sentences. Sten hasn't been to see me since I had been settle into the room. As for Morrigan, she's been… absent from the Circle. Actually, I didn't even know if she had been in the Circle at all.

"Hi Alistair," I muttered as the Templar snuck into my room.

"Hey Brenner… Do you hurt?"

I made a face; I needed to think of a plan to get Alistair away from me. He hesitantly walked to the bed I was on. To put things quite plainly, I was frustrated with him. Alistair was still hesitant even though I've been through more things with him than anybody that was still alive, except for Rabbit that is.

"Alistair, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Um… er- I mean, yes Warden anything you need," Alistair replied, surprisingly confident.

It took me off guard, "Um… Okay… I need you to keep this a secret from the others. You could say that this is a secret mission."

"What needs to be done?" Alistair asked.

Then the idea came to me, Sten had lost his sword. I'll send him after Sten's sword. He'll return in a few days if he hasn't found it. It's not like Alistair to finish something if he keeps failing. And this will keep him away from me while I get healthy. It's a win-win situation.

"Sten lost his sword on his way to Ferelden. He was attacked on the shore of Lake Calenhad. He may have lost his sword there. It's a massive great sword, and that's all I know. Good luck," I told him.

"I will not fail you," Alistair said to me, he bowed his head slightly as he left the room. I almost didn't believe it. Alistair just walked confidently out of the room to do a quest by himself. I was actually impressed.

Returning to one of the many maps of the East Brecilian Forest that I had brought to me, I saw that this one was just as pointless as the last. There were no details, just a big pile of nothingness. The maps of the Brecilian Forest sucked. Besides, what was I expecting? The elves wouldn't just document where they were living! They didn't want to be found. Groaning I dropped the map.

"Warden, do you need anymore water?" I jumped when I heard a small voice appeared from the doorway.

I could see a student who was probably forced into looking after me. I smiled at the poor kid because I couldn't actually tell whether I was thirsty or not.

"I think I'm good, go study," I replied, "Unless I can help you with something?"

"Actually…" the student bounced happily into my room, "I'm doing a paper on darkspawn and was wondering if you could tell me about them…"

"Okay," I said thinking deeply, my chest felt heavy from speaking, "Well… they're… evil, they just kill and their blood…"

I heaved breathing and the kid looked nervously at me, "Are you okay, Warden?"

I held up a lone finger, "I'm fine."

"Warden?"

"Get a healer," I stated as my vision disappeared.

Alistair's POV

Brenner had entrusted me with a personal and secret task. I had just made it to shore when I saw Morrigan was still at the docks, she had never followed us back into the Circle. She was standing by the Spoiled Princess speaking to a rather shady looking fellow. I did not trust him, but if I went to defend the apostate, she would get mad. And Brenner's secret mission might be found out. Maker knows I'm awful at keeping secrets.

Before I could finish the debate in my head, Morrigan had seen me. The witch strutted her way toward me, her torn clothing swaying on her body.

"Alistair," she said. Her voice was somewhere between hatred and concern, "How is the Warden?"

"He says he's not in pain," I replied and she growled under her breath.

"Of course he would, the Warden is a stubborn man-" Morrigan's voice caught, "What are you doing away from him?"

"I- er I um… I was going out for a shave," I said trying to lie.

"Oh I see!" Morrigan clapped her hands together and appeared amused, "But next time you 'go out for a shave' would you mind standing an inch or two closer to the blade, for the rest of our sakes? What are you doing away from the Warden?"

"Fine!" I exclaimed in defeat, "Brenner sent me on a mission to retrieve Sten's lost sword, okay?"

Morrigan stared into my eyes and nodded, "Okay, so we're off to find a missing sword, then?"

"What? We?"

"Yes we. I'm not about to let you, the fool, ruin one of the Warden's missions," Morrigan told me, "Just let me grab my things and we can be on our way."

We started by searching the banks of Lake Calenhad. Shortly, we found a scavenger looking through a pile of filth. As we came closer to him he yelled at us.

"Back off! I was 'ere first!"

"You haven't seen a sword lying around her, have you?" I asked. Inside my head I was praying to the Maker. Please let him have Sten's sword, please let him have Sten's sword. I don't want to return to Brenner empty-handed.

"Why? You looking to buy one?" the scavenger asked me.

"Only if it's a Qunari blade," Morrigan spoke up and the man's eyes suddenly were all on her. He wanted her. I could see that much in his eyes. My fingers curled around my blade. Morrigan is not for this man. He disgusted me.

"A que, what?" he was too distracted by Morrigan's revealing clothes to listen. I suddenly had an urge to throw a cloak over the witch.

"It would probably be large and… sharp…" I said because I didn't really know what Sten's sword would look like.

"We would like the sword," Morrigan's words were short and curt. I didn't need to look at her, after all this time of fighting with her I could just feel it when she was mustering a spell. By the heat fuming off of this one it was either lightening or fire.

"Well… that's- er. I'd like to sell you one, but I don't… er… have any myself. I've got part of a glove the wolves didn't chew up too badly, though! I think it was a glove, anyway… I know. Don't say it. I got cheate-"

"Just tell us where the sword is, I want to be away from your stench!" Morrigan said in her usual condescending tone.

"His name's Faryn. Squirtly little bastard, if you ask me. Which you didn't, but I said it anyway."

"Yes, yes that's all good and all, but…" I started and Morrigan finished for me.

"But where is the squirty little bastard?"

"He was going to Orzammar, he said. I imagine he's gotten there by now. If you find him, tell him I sent you! It'll scare the piss out of him. Heh."

Morrigan shot a little fireball at the scavenger's feet and outright laughed as he leapt away in terror. I ignored it, I was getting used to her rude behavior, and I started walking to the Circle.

"So we're off to Orzammar, then?" Morrigan asked.

"What? No! We're going to Brenner-"

"If I understand correctly, which I do because I am no mere imbecile like yourself, the Warden asked you find Sten's sword. Sten's sword is not in the Circle, but at Orzammar."

I stood there. Morrigan was right, as usual. I- we needed to go to Orzammar.

Wynne's POV

I was less than convinces with Zevran's healing progress, he, however, had every other person alive convinced that he was as healthy as a horse. At the moment he had everyone so convinced that we were leaving Orzammar and headed to the Circle, we being Zevran, Oghren, Rabbit, and myself.

As we walked out the main gate, Oghren sighed heavily, "Give me a moment."

Zevran laughed and looked up into the big blue sky, "Is everything alright, my stocky little friend?"

"Huh. You've got small breasts for a gal," Oghren shot Zevran a death glare and rumbled in the way that only Oghren could call speaking, "Of course everything's alright! Pah! Just give me one sodding moment!"

Zevran laughed again, "Come on, we haven't got all day! I'd like to meet with the Warden as soon as possible."

The dwarf shuddered as he ignored Zevran and replied, "By the Stone! I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there!"

"Take your time, Oghren," I said softly, "We need you to be ready to fight."

"If I could fight Rander Vollney's second after downing a fifteen lichen-ales in half an hour, I'm not going to be put off by some high sodding ceiling. Well, let's get moving. We're losing uh… whatchacallit? Daylight."

"Finalmente!" Zevran exclaimed in his Antivan tongue while Rabbit whimpered in agreement. I also had to agree, I would be looking forward to seeing the Warden again.

We had been steadily walking for a few hours the following day, when a random encounter with some darkspawn started a fight. I had been worrying that this might happen, and what would happen if Zevran were to fight. There was no way his body would be capable of warding off all the darkspawn.

"Rabbit protect Zevran!" I exclaimed, though it was unnecessary, I suspect. The hound had been following Zevran as closely as he could the past few days. Zevran and the hound were working well together. If I had not seen Rabbit with the Warden, I would have assumed Rabbit had imprinted on Zevran.

First things first, I cast Heroic Defense on Zevran; he would need all the help he could get. Secondly, I cast Heroic Offense on Oghren, and then I gave myself a magic shield. With a quick count there were eight darkspawn left. We would be able to handle them with ease.

Minutes later, as previously assumed, the darkspawn had been handled with ease. The last attack came from Oghren who had slammed his axe down from above his head, using both hands. His attack led him to grumbling.

"Ugh… Got something in my… Sod it."

"What are you…" I said, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"That's right, keep your nose up. You know, just because we don't all live in some tower in the clouds doesn't mean we're worthless," Oghren said as he pulled a flask out from his belt.

"I didn't…" I started, was he drunk? He fought drunk? Again?

"And furthermore, I don't I appreciate the way you looked at me last night!"

"The way I… what?" I gasped.

"Oh, you remember. Those longing eyes, hungry for a bit of tussle…" Oghren said looking at me through his glazed over eyes. The dwarf was most certainly drunk.

"I never looked at you, dwarf. Definitely not in that way."

"Oh," Oghren muttered and looked over at Rabbit, "You're right. Must've been the dog."

"Maybe it was the elf," I said as I glanced at the blonde man who was laughing hysterically.


	25. Chapter 25

Morrigan's POV

This whole business was making me ill; befriending Alistair, the fool. At least the others were not here to witness my behavior. We were nearly to the gates of Orzammar, I should think we would be there before the sun hits midday tomorrow, and I think Alistair and I were having what the Warden would consider a civilized conversation.

Sitting together by a small fire, I forced myself to attempt to talk to the man. I looked at him he was looking at my face. I suppose he isn't all that bad looking, a broad chin and a straight nose.

"Be careful where your eyes linger, Alistair," I hissed.

"I was looking at your nose!" Alistair whimpered in defense.

I had to calm myself. I am not here to insult Alistair. I am here to- ugh… woo the man. I gulped down dry air and spoke.

"And what is it about my nose that captivates you so?"

"I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's."

Blasted damnation! There was nothing intellectual about this man.

"I hate you so much," I muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

When morning came we took off immediately and as I had predicted, we arrived at the Gates of Orzammar before midday. It was a pleasant day, for the sun shining and there were but a few clouds in the sky. And although it remained chilly, it would not snow today.

We found Faryn at a booth, selling cheaply made and used goods. I was not surprised that this is where Sten's sword wound up.

"Let's get this over with quickly, yes?" I suggested to Alistair, the lightening was already forming in my right hand.

"Uh… sure," Alistair said, he wearily eyed my use of magic. I couldn't believe he was actually scared of my magic; I've only accidentally hit him a few times.

"Where is the Qunari blade?" I asked forcefully stepping closer to the man. I held my right hand in the air and played catch with my ball of lightening.

"We need the blade, now," Alistair stated, he tried to match my level of intimidation. He tried and failed. The man looked too much like the common idiot.

"I uh… I don't know what you mean," Faryn stumbled over his words, a dead give away.

"Faryn, don't lie to us. We know you have it," I said, "Besides, you wouldn't want my lightening to destroy your shop, now would you? I'm known for having accidents."

"H-how did you know my name?" Faryn asked. Idiot.

I shot some lightening into Faryn's booth. Not enough to do any real damage, just enough to scare him.

"I don't have it! I swear by Andraste's knickers! I sold it on my way here!"

I glanced at Alistair, he seemed convinced and asked, "Where did you sell it?"

"A dwarf near Redcliffe. Dwyn, I think his name was."

"If you're lying, we'll come find you," I said smirking, "And kill you."

Alistair looked at me shakily. I rolled my eyes and we started heading away from Orzammar.

"Don't you think we should check to see if Wynne and Zevran are here?" Alistair asked.

"I'm not fond of the elf or mage, besides Oghren is there as well and I am rather disturbed by him. We'd be best off by ourselves. Also this is a secret mission, yes?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts, we're off to Redcliffe."

Zevran's POV

I was the first to see the Circle on the horizon and just seeing it towering there made me excited. I had butterflies in my stomach. My heart was pounding in anticipation. I would be seeing Brenner by nightfall. Rabbit whimpered beside me, he must be aware of how close his master is too. We shared a look and kept trudging forward.

Once we entered the Circle, we were immediately ushered the way of the Warden by Sten himself. Walking up the many levels of stairs, I could barely contain my enthusiasm. It was only thanks to my many years of training to be an Antivan Crow could I refrain from skipping up the steps.

I took a deep breath before walking into Brenner's room. He was laying on a white bed, his eyes focused squarely on me, but he spoke to us as a whole.

"I am glad to see everyone is well."

His eyes were so green and beautiful. I wanted to stroke his face and lay with him until he could not continue. I wanted Brenner to be a part of me. I wanted it to be just us in this room. I wanted to taste every inch of skin that Brenner would allow.

"Wynne, tell me of Zevran's injuries and recovery," Brenner said, finally tearing his eyes away from me.

"He had a sword piercing his chest. He had lost a lot of blood, and organ had been hit. I am surprised to see he still is alive. Though, I am more surprised to see that you are alive. Your injuries were much worse than Zevran's," Wynne spoke in a concerned tone.

"And his recovery process?" Brenner asked.

"He seems well enough. He was able to fight off some darkspawn and didn't seem to injure himself any further on the way over here," Wynne said.

"Very well. And Oghren? How do you like being this high off the ground?"

"Don't remind me," Oghren mumbled.

"Wynne, where is Rabbit?"

"I believe he went off with Sten," Wynne answered.

Brenner nodded, "Okay. May I have a word with the elf alone?"

The dwarf and the mage left the room, leaving me alone with the Warden. I didn't waste any time.

Above Brenner on the bed, I kissed him. His arms held me close to him. Our tongues battled. His fingers trailed through my hair. I sucked on his neck. His breathing became labored.

"I missed you," Brenner whispered.

"I know," I answered and kissed him hard on the lips.

We locked eyes for a moment. He was crying. Not bawling out tears, but still, crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you might have died," Brenner said.

"I told you before, I will not die until you do."

Brenner smiled and held me to him.

Brenner's POV

"What's wrong?"

I love you.

"I thought you might have died."

I love you.

"I told you before, I will not die until you do."

I love you.

I held Zevran to me. I did not want him out of my sights; no- I didn't want him out of my grasps. Would Zevran leave if I told him I loved him? He didn't seem to be the type to fall in love. But he did love that one girl… Rinna, I think her name was. Could he love me as well?

"How are you, Brenner?" Zevran asked me.

"Better now," I said, but I wanted to say 'I love you.'

"Brenner," Zevran smiled looking down at me, "You are very beautiful."

I smiled and then it accidentally came out, "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

Wynne's POV

When the Warden had asked to speak with the assassin alone, I did not think he would be ending their relationship.

_You were hoping that he would._

I sighed, the Spirit of Faith was right. I had hoped, but never thought it would happen. I could see the sadness in the Warden's eyes. Before he had always appeared to be strong and unbreakable, but now he just looked… empty. At least he was out of the bed now and able to walk around some.

I sat in the main dining hall with a few of my companions; Oghren, Sten, and I sat at one of the long tables feasting on goose and wine. Oghren was not partaking in the wine drinking, however, he had his own concoction that he was drinking from.

On the other side of the room, the Warden was having an in-depth conversation with Irving. They had many maps strew out before them and the Warden was visibly getting annoyed.

"Ah, Wynne… Care to partake of Oghren's fine homebrew? It's the drink of the gods," I heard Oghren speak and my attention was pulled away from the Warden and Irving.

"Mm, ale, is it?" I looked at it suspiciously, "And I hope it's brewed hygienically?"

"Of course!" Oghren exclaimed loudly, a bit of his spit flew out of his mouth as he did so. I also noticed a bit of drool stuck on his beard. "I may not know clean from a beggar's ass when it comes to most things, but I don't mess around with my ale."

"Very well, let's have a taste," I said reaching for his concoction.

"Really?" Sten asked aloud, I nearly jumped at his spoken word.

"You don't think it's poisonous do you?" I asked the Qunari.

The massive man shrugged his shoulders. Oghren scowled at Sten, but said nothing. If I didn't know better, I would say Sten intimidated the Berserker. Oghren handed his drink over to me.

"Take a swig, heh," Oghren grumbled.

Nervously I took a small sip. I could taste a variety of nuts. There was even a tinge cinnamon to it. And… something I couldn't quite place.

"It's very nice."

"You like it? Well, I never…" Oghren looked at me rather dumbfounded.

"There's an attractive amber color," I said examining the ale and stole another sip, "Nutty flavor, slightly sweet, just a hint of toastiness. There's some spice to it… I'm finding hard to place…"

Oghren was getting visibly excited now; he was sitting out of his seat and looking expectantly at me.

"Yes? Yes?" he hummed leaning closer to me.

_It is cloves, Wynne._

I knew that!

"Is it…" I thought, "cloves?"

"Cloves! By the stone, you're a lady after my own heart. If I weren't buckled into this armor, I'd take you round the corner and… well, you know," Oghren became surprisingly bashful.

I winked and said, "Give me more ale?"

Oghren started laughing flat out, up until the Warden stood and started shouting. Then there was a quick silence that filled the room aside from him.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! All of the maps here are awful! None of the maps are the same! THEY'RE ALL DIFFERENT! How am I supposed to find the elves without a decent map!" the Warden's voice filled the room.

"I think you will find that a map of land is not what you seek. You seek a map of the heart and mind, my boy," Irving answered the Warden in a calm voice.

The Warden sat back down, "I am sorry, Irving. That was inappropriate and uncalled for. I hope you forgive me for my error in judgment."

Irving nodded and glanced my way, "Wynne, would you come here for a moment?"

Respectfully, I made way to the Warden and Irving. The Senior Enchanter looked at me then at the Warden.

"Would you please take this man to the Garden?" Irving asked me.

I nodded, "Of course, Irving. Warden, if you would follow me."

I led the Warden up numerous amounts of staircases.

Alistair's POV

I carried Sten's sword on my back as Morrigan and I headed toward the Circle. We had just left Redcliffe and I think we were actually bonding. Morrigan, the witch of the wilds and I were bonding! The thought made me both cringe and smile, Brenner would be proud of us, I think.

"You… do not truly think I look as my mother does, do you?" Morrigan asked me as I helped her up a short cliff. Our path was taking us through thin woods and up a steep hill, which Morrigan was having trouble climbing.

I thought back and could scarcely remember mentioning she looked like her mother, "Have you really been thinking about that all this time?"

Morrigan scowled at me, "I am simply curious."

"And not insecure in the slightest, I'm sure," I said smirking.

"I think I look nothing like her."

I sighed. I felt like an idiot. If there was one thing you were to never do with a female is talk about her looks in a way that she might in any way possible take as an insult. And that's just what I did. I'm an idiot. At least she's not calling me out on it yet.

"I don't know. Give it a few hundred years and it'll be a spot-on match."

Oh, that's just the perfect thing to say. No doubt she'll hate me more now.

"I said that I look nothing like her!" Morrigan yelled at me and I felt darkspawn.

They had heard her shriek. For growing up in the wilds, she certainly did not know how to sneak, not saying that I'm a master of sneak. I'm as sneaky as an ogre covered in bells, but yelling in the middle of a woods where enemies might be…

"All right. Got it. Totally different. I see that now," I said trying to shut her up, "But there's some darkspawn Northeast of here and I suggest we prepare for battle."

"Very well Templar," Morrigan muttered under her breath. She didn't refer to me as idiot, fool, are moron. I smiled. "Let's fight."

There were only four darkspawn enemies, all Hurlocks. Morrigan had transformed into a spider, presumably to help her keep her balance on the uneven terrain. But I have to say, seeing her as a spider always gave me the heebie-jeebies. One was an archer; the other two were fighters and had long swords and shields. I immediately went to the closest one. Morrigan had shot the archer with a web, and then went to fight the other Hurlock with the sword.

I didn't like it when Morrigan was in other shapes. Not only did they freak me out, but also it was hard to work with these new forms. It was also hard to know when or if she'd been hurt.

The Hurlock attacked using a weak form, with a small shove from my shield he fell to the ground. I saw Morrigan's success was going just as well as mine if not better. Soon we each had our own Hurlock death and were running together toward the third. The third was better at fighting than the other two and almost managed to get a proper attack on me, but Morrigan covered me and the third was quickly killed.

Morrigan changed back to human form almost immediately after the last Hurlock went down. I was happy to see her back to normal; she looked so much better human than as a spider. She made a disgusted face at me.

But, we had forgotten about the fourth which had sunk into a stealthy mode and hid. When I saw it, it was too late, its sword was already pressing down on Morrigan's shoulder.

I reached out with one hand in a futile attempt to save her. That's when from behind me an arrow shot out. It pierced the Hurlocks forehead, forcing it to fall to its back.

"I didn't know you had a bow," Morrigan said without looking at me, but the moment her eyes glanced my way she saw I was bowless.

"I don't…"


	27. Chapter 27

Zevran's POV

I was acting like a child. A stupid, stupid child. Hell, I was acting stupider than Alistair. I had locked myself in the room that the Circle allowed for me to stay in. I didn't want to leave the room; lest there was a chance I would see Brenner. I had drowned myself in work creating poisons, but now, I had run out of materials.

Brenner loved me. My insides tore. He couldn't love me. I didn't love him. I took pleasure in him. Yes, he made me feel good, but good is bad. I should not feel like how I do. It is wrong of me to like him.

I am an assassin. I am trained to have a heart of stone, but if that's so, why do I feel like this?

Brenner is not Rinna. He will not die. _But _he could die so easily. And he's almost died so many times. There was Ostagar, abominations, fade spirits, the wolves, Weylon, the high dragon, the Proving, Bhelen, and everything. Nearly everything nearly kills Brenner. I'm probably the most dangerous to him out of everything though, he trusts me completely and I am an assassin trained to kill. No, not just trained to kill, but trained and sent to kill him.

And yet, he loves me.

If only Rinna were here to tell me something wise. She could tell me to go for it, that I should run to Brenner and kiss him. She could tell me that, if she wasn't dead. Dead like my Brenner probably will be shortly. The man who loves me will eventually be dead. There is no stopping it.

I frowned. Looking around at all the poisons I had made, I thought about which one would most likely be able to do the Warden in.

The Venom would be annoying, but not enough to kill Brenner.

Magebane Poison would hurt Brenner a lot, but I doubted that it would kill him.

Quiet Death might do the trick. I looked at the flask filled with the gray liquid. I don't know why people called it quiet death, for there was certainly nothing quiet about it. I remembered using it one time, I had coated my sword in the stuff and was trying it out on a darkspawn. I had never heard a darkspawn shriek the way it had. I should make an antidote. To make an antidote though, I would have to leave this room to get supplies.

I quietly slipped out of the room, wearing my lightest boots to help remain silent. If there was a chance that Brenner's and my paths could cross, I wanted to be able to hide before he saw me. Now I just needed to find the Circle's stock of supplies, they must have a garden somewhere…

Brenner's POV

Wynne took my arm as we walked up the stairs toward a pair of extravagant doors. Wynne let us in with a rather simple looking key that did not look the least bit magical.

"This is the Garden, Warden. This is where the Circle gets all of its ingredients for potions, poisons, and meals," Wynne said to me, "Irving himself always found it to be one of the most relaxing places in the Circle, followed only by his personal library."

We walked onto the top of the Circle. The complete top, above me I could see the sun shining. And although we were high up, I could not feel the chill of the winter's air.

"How does it stay warm?" I asked my curiosity needed to be satisfied.

"Magic, of course," Wynne replied, I could hear a slight chuckle to her voice.

I felt a little stupefied by that, I should have realized, but my head was too clouded with other thoughts.

"I feel awful for shouting at Irving," I said.

"Do not worry, Irving is a very sensible man. Cast aside the fact that you saved his life not that long ago," Wynne said to me, and then sighed, "I sense that finding the Dalish is not the main concern on your mind."

"As always, you seem to be able to read minds."

"Your break up with the assassin is clouding your mind. I suggest that if you really want him gone, send him on his way completely. Him being here will only distract you."

I could feel myself take a step away from Wynne even though I did not mean to. She thought I had broken up with Zevran! I had told him I loved him! How dare she think that I was ending this relationship. I loved that man with all my heart. It was he who ran away, it was he who might be ending our relationship. I grumbled.

"I love him Wynne and I told him so, but he left me. How do I keep him?" I asked myself more than Wynne.

"Hmm… Perhaps you can ask him yourself," Wynne suggested, "Zevran your hiding is flawed when you are emotional. I heard your breathing and my old ears don't hear very well."

I glanced an annoyed look at Wynne, for it was easier to keep my gaze focused upon her than the man who would likely be breaking my heart right now.

"It appears I lack the appropriate skills to remain unseen," Zevran said, "Which is not always such a bad thing, no? At least now your eyes get to feast upon this beauty once more."

Wynne scowled and muttered, "I take my leave. Be nice to each other."

I stood there, already heart broken. I forced my eyes to meet Zevran's. His copper eyes stared at me.

"I am sorry Brenner…" he started, "I am afraid I am no good at this… This thing."

"Just tell me… Do you love me?" I asked.

Leliana's POV

Redcliffe. Located in the western hills of Ferelden, Redcliffe named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. It once served as a strategic point between Orzammar and Ferelden when the humans of Ferelden feared dwarven invasion. It is now a powerful settlement, complete with a windmill, tavern, and chantry. It is known for the castle of Arl Eamon's that stands upon a red cliff.

It really was a beautiful city. I think out of all the cities in Ferelden, Redcliffe is my favorite. Denerim is too loud and dirty. Haven was full of crazies Lothering was comfortable, but alas it is gone. I heard of a place called Honnleath, but I had no idea where it was. And as for Orzammar, it was all underground.

I was sitting in the Chantry when I heard an uproar. The people were excited, the sisters in the Chantry flooded from their rooms to the door. They stood outside screaming cheers to the Gray Warden. I smiled; Brenner was here. I slipped past the sisters to see Brenner, but it was not he. Instead, I saw the other Gray Warden. Alistair and Morrigan were walking past Redcliffe's citizen.

Where was everyone else? I half expected Zevran to have a knife at my throat within seconds. I couldn't help the sigh of relief when I saw that there was none. It really was just Morrigan and Alistair. Why were they here? And why was it just those two?

Sticking to the shadows, I tested my stealth. I followed the Templar and Witch. They broke into an unmarked house, with a massive shove from Alistair's shoulder against the door. I slipped beneath a window and crouching, I listened to the voices inside.

There was a bit of raised voices and then I heard the sound of a sword swiping. I took the risk to peer inside. Alistair and Morrigan were fighting a dwarf, which I think I remember hearing his name was Dwynn. They were also fighting a few of his body guards, but it seemed the two had it under control, for the moment Alistair had Dwynn's neck at sword point, Dwynn forfeited. I crouched back down, fearful that I would be noticed.

There was some more talking, and then they left, but now, attached to Alistair's back was a giant Qunari sword.

They didn't dawdle in the city, instead they took the road that would take them to the Circle. Again, I followed the duo, curious about their behavior.

Zevran's POV

"Just tell me… Do you love me?"

Brenner's eyes looked down at me, they were dull. The life that I once saw in them was gone. He looked empty. It looked absolutely terrifying. His eyes were just filled with pain. Everyone he loved was dead, except for me. Brenner loved me.

I stood before him silent, utterly silent.

…

"I am such an idiot," Brenner grumbled, "You don't still intend to kill me, you've had way too many opportunities."

I remained silent, as the pain in my Warden's eyes turned to anger.

"Are you here purely because you want protection from the Crows?" Brenner raised his voice, "I could have protected you from them before we were lovers!"

Keeping my lips shut, Brenner took a step toward me. I was frozen where I was, watching as he pulled his family's sword from its sheath.

"No-" he said, "That's not it. You're here because you take pleasure in making others love you and then ripping out their hearts."

"No," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Then why the hell are you here!" Brenner yelled at me; his sword was raised.

"Brenner," I started taking a deep breath, amazed that I had found my voice again, "I am here because you spared my life. I swore an everlasting oath to be your slave, until you release me. I am here because you are a way to protect myself from the Crows, but I am also here because I find pleasure in being near you, in touching you, in tasting you, in loving you. I am here because, my dear Warden, I love you. So if you do intend to kill me with your family's sword, please note that I love you and killing someone that loves you is more guilt than you can handle."

I admitted it, out loud and to Brenner, and to myself. I was in love again. Rinna… I will not let my Brenner take the same fate. Brenner would not die if there was anything I could do about it.

"You love me?" Brenner scoffed, "Prove it."

I scowled at him. Throwing away my hidden dagger in my boot, I knelt on my knees. I looked up into Brenner's eyes.

"I am at your mercy, if you think that I in anyway am lying to you chop my head off. But know this, I love you," I said.

Brenner eyed his sword. He shifted the weight in his hand, then he looked down to me. His green eyes watched me. He looked me up and down, then glanced back to his sword.

I remained silent. If Brenner did not believe me, then I deserved this death. I deserved the death that I had brought upon Rinna. It would be the best way for me to die. The only way that would be fitting. Death by he who I loved.

"Tell me something, Zevran, have you ever lied to me."

"I know what happy means," I replied as I remembered once I tried to play dumb about not knowing its meaning, "And I am happy."

"And you love me…"

"With all my heart, meu amor."

"Then, I must apologize. I am an awful mess," Brenner dropped his sword, and fell to his knees as well, "I am sorry Zev."

"Will you take this?" I asked as I pulled out a gold earring from my ear, "It should belong to you."

Brenner half smiled and I could tell he was confused, "Your earring?"

"I suppose what I meant to say was: Brenner I have never been so happy as the weeks I have spent by your side. I would like you to take this earring as a sign of my faithfulness and appreciation."

Brenner smiled more fully now as he took the small gold hoop from my palm.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I uploaded a few chapters at a time, don't miss the previous two!

Brenner's POV

For the first time since I started this quest of saving Ferelden, everything was coming up Brenner. Firstly, Zevran told me he loved me. Secondly, Alistair and Morrigan returned with Sten's great sword Asala. Thirdly, I found to maps of the Brecilian Forest that were exactly the same. And fourthly, the Circle replenished all of our inventory for free and sent us on our way.

Also, everyone seemed to be in a great mood. Sten had his long lost sword; I swear I saw him grin when he received it. Alistair was proud that he had returned with the sword. Morrigan had secretly been smirking to herself, something had happened on that trip with Alistair that made her smile. Oghren was glad to be back on solid ground. Rabbit was able to chase rabbits around again. Wynne was happy to be back on the road and feeling useful again. And Zevran, well he and I had barely had had any sleep since our love confessions.

We were to reach the edge of the forest by nightfall, and there we would settle down for the night and begin our search for the Dalish in the morning. We were also way ahead of schedule, I had expected to see bandits or straggling darkspawn, but so far we had yet to run into any.

Zevran was off running around the brush with Rabbit, helping him catch rabbits, I believe. Alistair and Wynne were playing a guessing game, one which Alistair was losing terribly at. Shortly, I even saw Morrigan scamper up toward the front to play the game. It seemed Morrigan would not lose the chance to make Alistair feel like a moron. After a minute or two, Oghren and even Sten decided to join. I would have joined, but I was concentrating on sensing darkspawn and looking out for bandits, or even Loghain supporters. It seemed so unlikely that we would have such good fortune to not run into enemies.

My carefulness was not needed, we reached the edge of the forest by nightfall without a hitch. It was my Zevran's turn to cook that night, so I took Rabbit out for a walk. We started the walk by scouting ahead our route for the morning. Although it was now dark, I had no worries of losing my way. Being a Gray Warden was like having a compass in your head, I also had a Mabari hound with me who was talented in finding his way about.

We weren't too far in when I started hearing footsteps. It was like I was being stalked.

I whistled Rabbit's call to get his attention, then as Rabbit was looking at me waiting for commands. With a few simple gestures, I ordered him to circle around me to find the stalker, or assassin, or whoever it might be. I pulled out my sword and carried it loosely in one hand, trying to sense who was nearby. Whoever it was had no darkspawn connections, then I listened. Rabbit was South of me, I heard his rummaging through the surrounding greenery. To the West was another light set of footsteps. They were very light. I whistled Rabbits call, then whistled a direction for him to run to. And I charged, like the bullheaded warrior I am.

I saw a body and before I could properly react to what I saw, I already had my sword swinging down on the person. They caught my sword between two conveniently. Wondering where my hound was for backup, I saw him sitting off to the side, panting like a puppy. That was when I realized who exactly was beneath my sword. I pushed her black hood off her head and saw the flaming red hair.

"Leliana…" I growled, "What are you doing here?"

I retracted my sword, as I had faith that she would not attack. She gasped and sheathed her daggers. Then Rabbit came to my side and seemed to be smiling at Leliana's return. Although, my hound was happy, I could not forget the circumstances upon which she left. The bard had intended for Zevran to cheat on me, and drugged him, for only reasons the Maker knows.

"I spoke to Morrigan, several days ago. And she mentioned shortly you would be searching for the Dalish. So I-"

"Creepily decided to follow us in the shadows? Are you stalking us? Did you not expect to be found?" I glared at her. Oh how I despised the lass.

"Warden- it's not like that," she said, her Orlesian accent didn't covering up the nervousness in her voice, "I wanted to help you again… I thought if I could help you find the Dalish, you might let me back into your group of companions."

"When I sent you away, I had no intention of you returning to us… ever."

"Let me help you find the elves, if you still wish me away afterwards, I will gladly leave again, never to be seen again."

I scowled at the girl, "If you rejoin us, you will take double shifts on lookout duty, will cook breakfast every morning, and help everyone set up their tents at night. Also, you will not be allowed to use our equipment, or poultices. And I will not stop anyone from berating you, because quite honestly, I rather hate you very much and do not trust you in the slightest."

Leliana nodded, "I told you once that the Maker sent me to help you and whether you like it or not, I am going with you. Oh, and nice earring by the way, I suppose Zevran has had his way with you?"

I glared at her and she smiled in typical Leliana fashion.

Leliana's POV

The Warden and I slowly walked back to his camp, with me in silence and hoping not to rub the Warden the wrong way again. And when we returned to the campsite, it was far from a warm welcome.

"You brought her back?" Alistair asked, "She's less trustworthy than your assassin!"

"This is unwise," Sten stated.

"Warden, a word if I may…" Wynne said disapprovingly.

"Who's this hot piece?" a dwarf said, he must be a new edition to the team said.

"So the traitor returns…" Morrigan sneered.

"Por que diabos e essa puta aqui?" Zevran hissed to the Warden.

Then the Warden spoke to his followers, "Leliana is returning for a short while, while we search for the Dalish elves. But afterward she'll be on her way. We can use all the help we can to find them and another rogue can help immensely."

He then went on to explain how much extra work I'd be doing to help out more.

"Que diabos?" Zevran yelled, "Eu exijo que voce enviar esta cadela em seu caminho!"

"I don't speak Antivan," the Warden sighed exasperatedly.

"I said: I demand you send her away immediately," the assassin said, his voice loud with anger.

"She's been following us for a long while now and said she won't leave us alone until we give her another chance… And dear Morrigan, I need to speak to you later," the Warden muttered.

"I'd watch your back, if I were you," Zevran growled to me, "Because I will not watch it for you."

"So what happened between you and the girl elf?" the dwarf asked me.

"Zevran's actually a he- And I- I betrayed the trust of the group," I said softly.

"How'd ya do that?"

"I poisoned Zevran."

The dwarf started laughing outright, "You know, you remind me of my Branka. The end didn't turn out to well for her, the Warden here killed her."

I caught my breath. Hopefully the Maker will be with me and not let the Warden do that to me.

Brenner's POV

After dragging a screaming Zevran away from the others by his ear, I sat on the ground a hundred or so yards away from the camp with a very upset Zevran. He was yelling at me, and half the time I couldn't understand him. The elf was pacing back and forth dressed in typical Zevran fashion; shirtless. He had be walking quickly and yelling at me for the past thirty minutes, when finally he stopped and looked at me.

"Por que diabos e essa puta aqui?"

"I had no choice, Leliana's a force to be reckoned with. She has the a dagger for a tongue. We need her, besides, if we ever need help from Orlais Leliana could be a welcome common factor-"

"Meu diretor bela mudo cinza!"

"Zevran…" I groaned, "Please stop talking to me in Antivan… You make me feel dumb."

Zevran smirked at that and said, "Brenner, Leliana will be the death of me."

"She touches you again and I'll gut her like a pig; I just have no desire for needless slaughtering."

"What if she kills you?"

"She won't, I have you to protect me."

"We've been over this, what if I kill you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Death by sex doesn't sound like the worst way to go."

"Oh meu diretor bela mudo cinza…" Zevran muttered under his breath, then smiled, "I suppose if that's the way you want to die… It can't be helped."

"It means that we should have sex as much as possible, because I've heard multiple time that I have a death wish."

Zevran laughed at me and came to sit in front of me. His copper eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"But Zev, you cannot disrespect me like that in front of others. I am your leader and you must trust me to do what's best for everyone. And trust me, I want her as far away from us as possible, it just wasn't possible," I told him sternly.

My elf pouted at me.

"And on another note, I would like you to actually watch Leliana's back. If she's to be part of the team, she needs to feel secure and I would feel more secure knowing that you guys were mutually inclined to keep each other alive," I said, "And also-"

Zevran ignored me and leaned forward to kiss me, or to shut me up.

When we came back to the camp, Morrigan was waiting to talk to me. Upon seeing her outside my tent I grumbled a curse to myself. I was tired and wanted to sleep, I had forgotten I had requested to talk to the witch.

"Go to bed, Zev, I'll be with you in a moment," I muttered.

"Very well, Warden," Zevran said as we came in hearing distance, "Do be quick though, pirate Zevran is ready to board."

I laughed at his stupid joke and turned to Morrigan, "So… I need to talk to you about Leliana."

And so the witch and myself went to sit by the dimming campfire.

"I hear you and Leliana had a conversation while you went away with Alistair," I started the dialogue.

"I spoke to her just outside of Lake Calenhad," Morrigan said to me.

"And you weren't going to tell me. This would have been nice information to be had, Morrigan."

Morrigan shrugged. She looked absolutely wicked in the flickering embers. Her golden eyes watched my every move, like a feline.

"I did not find our conversation to be pertinent to your mission," Morrigan said to me, "I did wish, since she is joining us now, to let you know the bard saved the Templar and myself on our way to Redcliffe. And that is all."

I cursed and with a frown said, "Thanks."

Morrigan nodded and left me to return to her tent.

"Goodnight Morrigan," I called out to her, she didn't respond to me at all, and happily I joined my elf in my tent.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey! Thanks for reading my Dragon Age story. I had posted a picture of Brenner and Zevran earlier in the series and some people didn't seem too keen on Brenner being a blonde, so I switched him over to a brunette in this pic. It's pretty much the same picture. Check it out here (You'll have to delete the spaces to see it):_

_http:/mabarimabari. deviantart .com/#/d476y8o_

Sten's POV

The group walked slowly and surprisingly stoic for the humans. They were not laughing and were not joking. If it were not for Rabbit running ahead and barking, I think it would have been absolutely silent. Silence I had not known since I left for Ferelden with my fellow Qun.

The Warden had demanded that I lead with Leliana. And though I thought it could possible dangerous for having the redhead return, it was not my decision to make. If we had been in Qunari lands, she would be dead for certain, but then again she would not be fighting in the first place. Women do not fight, it was just not done. I wonder if this is one of the reasons why they did not fight.

Rabbit was beside us, I guessed that the Warden had given the hound the job of keeping an eye on Leliana. I wasn't certain it was the greatest idea to give the hound that job, because he seemed to be the only one happy to see Leliana again. But, it was not my place to argue.

We had entered the forest that morning. It was dark, damp, and cold. The Warden and Alistair had both been insistent that it was actually winter. We had yet to see snow though, at least snow, which both were promising would come down in buckets.

The ground was wet and it caked out feet in mud. It was part of the reason the trekking was going so slow. It also felt a bit worthless, we did not know where the elves are, or where they could be. We were guessing farther North, but it wasn't for certain that they would be anywhere north of where we were. And so we walked.

There were no animals around us. There was no darkspawn. The were not any Loghain supporters around. Nothing to fight. It was just empty. It was putting the others on edge.

And so Leliana began singing a tune. It was a simple tune, but nonetheless increased the pace of the others. I would bet they didn't even realize that her song had raised their spirits, for when night came the others began taunting and insulting her.

They had Leliana setting up everyone's tent, making supper, and they would not speak to her like a human. They were peaking to her like a Ferelden would to en elf.

As I ate my stew, I listened to the others conversation around the campfire. The Warden and Alistair were laughing together, they were talking about the great battle with the Archdemon, although it did not seem to be serious talk. Zevran was barely eating as he sat off to the side scowling to himself. Wynne was consulting the maps Irving had given us. Oghren was getting drunk in his tent. Morrignan was sitting near me, a strange thing for her to be doing.

"It'll be a piece of cake," the Warden said laughing, "We're going to walk straight through the darkspawn hoard, right up to the Archdemon, and you know what we're going to say to it, right before we slice its head off in one blow."

"What're we going to say?" Alistair asked.

"How about… 'Finding you was a piece of cake, care for a slice?' And then we chop its head off," the Warden replied, leaving Alistair laughing.

"How about 'I'm going to get to the point' then we stab him and say 'It's time for you to die'?" Alistair chuckled.

"You two are blubbering buffoons," Morrigan sneered, the Warden and Alistair just laughed.

Just then a cold wind whipped through the forest. It sent a chill through everyone's spine. Alistair smiled and the Warden spoke up.

"I suggest everyone wear an extra layer tonight. Zev, bedtime?"

When we woke the ground was frozen. The cold damp mud was now icy mud. The puddles of water were now cold puddles covered in a layer of ice. Each step now brought seeping water into their boots, but icy water that chilled even my foot. And each stop brought despair.

The second day, it sleeted. Everyone was soaked and their bones were frozen. Alistair just kept saying that soon it would be a real Ferelden winter, no more of this sleet crap.

The fifth day, Alistair was right. It snowed. It snowed and it snowed and it snowed.

By the ninth day, the snow had risen past the assassin's waist. I had also been charged with breaking a path through the snow for the rest to walk in.

The twelfth day we became hungry, for there was no food to hunt and we were living off what we had all carried, but at least water was readily available. The Warden had to ration our supplies in case we could not find the Dalish. He said he would give it three more days, if there were no sign of them by then, we would make way to Denerim. And the hope of the others were thin. They were hungry, cold, and miserable.

On the fourteenth day. Zevran had heard something.

Zevran's POV

I was shivering in my boots, wearing two pairs of my pants, two of my undershirts, and one of Brenner's, and three pairs of socks, but it was no use. I had never been so cold in my life.

We all walked in a single file line; Sten, Brenner, myself, Rabbit, Oghren, Morrigan, Wynne, Alistair, and Leliana. Right foot steps, then the left foot. It was getting to be monotonous. All of our shoulders were slumped, I could even see Brenner's beginning to give way. We were tired, and wanted a warm and dry bed. More importantly though, we wanted a complete meal. And I suppose finding the Dalish wouldn't be too bad.

I suppose it would have been midday, but seeing as how I couldn't see the sun due to the dark gray clouds overhead. That was when I heard it. A bow string being pulled back, to my left.

"I hear them," I whispered, Brenner glanced over his shoulder. He had heard me.

It had brought on a fire inside of me, but then I realized that they had pulled back a bowstring. They intended battle.

"Warden, we have a problem," I heard Sten's voice.

"I think I have the same problem as you," Brenner's voice came forth.

As I looked around I saw we were surrounded by wild, unkempt elves. Although I had heard the Dalish were uneducated and dirty, I was impressed that they were able to sneak up on all of us. Not to mention that they were capable of walking on the snow without breaking through. It was like they were as light as a feather walking on that snow. They all had an arrow pointing at each of us. We were their hostages.

"Don't move. Lethalon, who do you think they are? Bandits, thieves?" a male elf who had his arrow on Sten said.

"And they are a strange group, aren't they?" the female who had her bow squarely fixed on my Brenner said. If she hurt him…

"Humans, giants, dwarfs, mages, a hound, and a prissy city elf," the male said, as he eyed me with a smug smirk. I made a mental note of his face, if they started anything. My blades would sink into his throat first.

"Who's the leader?" the female asked.

Brenner stepped forward, "I am. I am Brenner of the Gray Wardens, and I demand that we be taken to your Keeper. The Gray Wardens require help from the Dalish to fight in the Blight against the darkspawn."

The female looked at Brenner and flat out laughed, "And what's to say your speaking the truth?"

"You would do well to believe him," I said simply. The smug elf stepped toward me and thrust his arrow at my throat.

"And you would do well not to question us, city scum," the smug elf spat at me.

Rabbit behind me growled at the smug elf.

"We do not want trouble, and don't make trouble," Brenner stated, "Please just take us to your Keeper."

"We will take you to our Keeper then, but a warning: outsiders are not welcomed…" the female stated.

"Well, I'll be damned," Brenner said sarcastically.

Brenner had just finished talking to the Dalish's Keeper Zathrian and he returned to us observably disheartened. He returned to our circle and sat down beside me.

"Let me guess, the Dalish are in trouble just like the Circle, Redcliffe, and the Dwarves were, right?" Alistair muttered.

"Well, I'm surprised Alistair," Brenner smiled, "You actually guessed it."

I moved to be behind my Warden and started massaging his neck. It was tense and hot with worry and frustration.

"So what's their issue?" the Templar asked him.

Brenner looked at Rabbit and said, "Werewolves."

That night Brenner took me into his arms with no intent other than to hold me. With his calm even breathing I easily fell asleep in his arms. I jumped awake when I heard an angry howling in the distance. It startled Brenner into waking. The Mabari hound at our feet squirmed and whined.

"It's okay, Zev, go back to sleep," Brenner hummed into my ear, "You need to sleep. In the morning we have to go kill all these…"

I silence him with a kiss, "I'm sleeping."

Brenner's lips curved into a smile, "Liar."

I kissed him again and snuggled closer to his chest. I was always amazed by how strong he was. Even through his layers of clothing, I could feel his muscles contracting and retracting as he breathed. It felt like each muscle was of hard, warm stone.

There was another howl in the distance. After nights and nights of silence, of complete and utter silence, the sudden howling sent shivers through my spine.

"Zevran, shh…" Brenner hushed me, laughing softly to himself, "Are you scared of the werewolves?"

Rabbit whimpered.

"It's just an excuse to get close to you," I said as I allowed for one hand to stray below Brenner's pants.

The Warden gasped as flesh hit flesh.

"Not tonight," Brenner's voice squeaked.

I held onto him tighter, "You always say that, but you know it's going to happen."


	30. Chapter 30

Alistair's POV

Morrigan walked beside me. We had accidentally been separated from everyone else. We had been walking in the forest, some werewolves attacked, and then there was a fog. We all ran different directions.

"You are lost again," Morrigan said to me, "If you had let me lead, we would be with the Warden and his company."

I frowned, "He's nearby, I sense him."

"Fool, he is not nearby, we've passed this area thirteen times. And the Warden is not nearby."

The forest chilled my body and a shiver overtook me. The witch was right of course, with this forest being what it was, I couldn't sense anything. I kept walking though. I had to prove her wrong. We walked into a crevice, on both sides of us were cliffs and ahead was a dense fog.

"I suggest we make for the Dalish camp, we could reconvene with the group there," Morrigan suggested. Well it wasn't actually a suggestion it was more of a _that's-what-we're-going-to-do-you-stupid-idiot-Templar._

I halted immediately, why couldn't I find Brenner? Now I look like an even more of an idiot. Morrigan continued to walk a few meters in front of me, then turned to face me when she noticed I wasn't following.

I watched her; her eyes grew wide and were looking above me. I followed her gaze to see a werewolf sitting on the top of the cliff to my right. It howled then pounced at the witch, I jumped at her. Wrapping my arms around her, we barely managed to escape the werewolf's attack as we fell to the ground, just inches from the werewolf's claws.

I looked at Morrigan our faces were close, I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes peered into mine. Then I realized I was on top of her, I was on top of Morrigan! Oh Maker, please do not let me find Brenner now. He would make jokes about this until the end of our days.

"ARRRHHHHHH!" a loud roar appeared from behind us.

"Blasted damnation," Morrigan muttered, "Now there's two idiots here. And get off me, Templar."

I rolled off the witch to see the werewolf was in combat with a stout little dwarf. Oghren was here. I was partly a bit surprised that I hadn't smelled him before I heard him. With the three of us here now, we made short work of the werewolf.

The dwarf hiccupped as he walked over to us, "Glad to see I found someone, even if it is you two nug-suckers- Ha! You guys were literally sucking nugs when I found you!"

My cheeks heated into a blush. I saw Morrigan roll her eyes.

"If your head were, but a bit higher up maybe then you could suck some nugs as well," Morrigan spat at the dwarf.

"Reminds me of Branka, you do," Oghren sighed, and then looked at me, "We should go find the Warden. Heh- Have I got a story for him!"

"Two fools," Morrigan grumbled under her breath.

Wynne's POV

The werewolves attacked us, there were over twenty of them and only nine of us. I saw the Warden take a direct hit to the face from a werewolf's paw. He fell to the ground, his hound jumped to attack the wolf that had taken down his master.

_Let me fight Wynne._

"No," I said out loud to my Spirit.

The Warden stood, just as two surprisingly large werewolves jumped on Alistair. I shot out an electric bolt to one of them, but the other was still attacking Alistair.

_I can help._

Morrigan tried to transform into a spider, but a werewolf jumped at her mid transformation and she remained human. Leliana was shooting arrows, but did not notice the werewolf behind her. Zevran went to protect the Qunari from a sneak attack, but was overpowered by the large beast. The result was three werewolves were now attacking Sten.

_Let me fight!_

Oghren was roaring and holding his axe menacingly, just trying to scare off the werewolves.

_LET ME HELP!_

I released myself to the spirit. My vision faded into a smoke white haze. When I opened my eyes again I was with Leliana, we were lost in the Brecilian Forest.

"I suppose you think me to be foul," Leliana said to me as we climbed over a fallen tree.

"Oh child," I sighed.

"I plan to redeem myself," the bard told me, "I wish to help the Warden defeat the Archdemon. I've made many mistakes in my life, but I know I am meant to help the Warden in this cause."

"I do not think you foul," I started as we walked forward in search of others, "I think you are untrustworthy, but I do believe in second chances."

"I am sorry for the wrongs I've done."

"It is sometimes so hard to believe that you have been through so much, at such a young age," I said.

_It is hard to believe how much you have been put through your whole life? They way your memories flood through your mind when I take control. You are so full of emotion!_

I smiled at my Spirit.

"I think I look younger than I am," Leliana replied.

"Yes… yess, that is possible. When I was your age, I was just about ready to take on my first apprentice. In hindsight, perhaps I should have waited a few more years. I was arrogant, my confidence bolstered by my youth," I said sighing.

Every time I mentioned, or even thought about my first apprentice sadness would quickly overcome me.

_It's not entirely your fault. You were young; you cannot blame yourself._

"It is so hard to imagine!" Leliana exclaimed and looked at me, her bright eyes full of shock, "I mean seeing as how you are now."

"Oh I've had some time to grow mellow. Believe me, back then I was quite… prickly."

Leliana dared a chuckle, "So you are like a fine wine, yes? Losing the raw edges over time?"

Leliana was very similar to Zevran. They both had strange similes. Were foreign. Had feelings for the Warden. Were rogues. And both were incredibly distasteful in my eyes.

I cringed as I replied, "I suppose there is some truth to that analogy, but dear Maker, I do hate being compared to wine. Or cheese… Especially cheese."

"Did someone say cheese? Do you have cheese? I could go for some brie," Alistair's voice appeared.

And soon we were no longer two, but five. Sten, Rabbit, the Warden, and Zevran were missing.

Rabbit's POV

Master was on the ground. He was not moving. His chest moved though. Master was alive. Everyone else was gone. There were large wolves around us. Wolves can stand on two feet. Then a white wolf made her way to me. She looked at me with big eyes. She tried to make her way to Master. I blocked her way and growled.

She growled back. She tried to make her way toward Master again. Again I blocked her path. No one will get near Master if I have anything to do about it. Master groaned he was hurting. A soothing voice spoke in my head.

"_Dear little Rabbit, let me help you. I will take you and your master. I will heal him with the forest's help. I am the Lady of the Woods. I am Witherfang."_

She walked toward Master. She transformed into a woman. A woman covered in leaves with long hair. She smiled at me. She begged me to let her help with her eyes.

I growled. I let her pass. She easily picked up Master in both of her arms. She held him like a baby. She held Master like Master held Oren. No one could pick up Master. Master is very large. She must be strong.

I followed her holding Master, and the werewolves.

Sten's POV

The Werewolves caused for us all to disperse. And so I was alone. I was content and made my way back to the Dalish camp. No doubt when that's where everyone would go when they couldn't find everyone.

Zevran's POV

I walked in the woods, keeping a hand tightly pressed against my chest. It was bleeding and I was leaving a bright red trail of blood in the snow. Everyone was missing. The pain was intense. I had tried to apply bandages, but with the wound being on my chest, I couldn't apply the bandages tightly enough without tearing and making my injury worse. So I held my arm across my chest, trying to ignore the warm liquid that was dripping down my armor, down my leg, over my boots and onto the snow. I probably would have been more concerned with where everyone else was if I hadn't been injured.

I wasn't watching closely to where I was going, for I was startled when I heard a voice talking at me.

"Oh dear, oh dear, not a wolf, not a spirit even. What are the worlds coming to?"

I looked at where the voice came from. It was an elderly man with a long gray beard that was grimy and covered in filth. The rags he wore as clothes were not better. This man had continued muttering to himself while I stood watching him. So I examined the area now, trying to determine whether or not he was a threat. There was a tent, a stump, and a fire burning. He looked like he had been living in this same area for a long time.

"Mayhap I did, mayhap I didn't. Who are you? Who sent you? Are you here to return it to me? What fun! But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Ask a question, you get a question. Say an answer and you get the same. Oh! I do so love to trade! And the snow is so nice."

"Um… Yes. Can you heal me?"

"Wouldn't I have to ask a question first?"

"Can you apply bandages to me?"

"Did you know I could when you asked the first?" the Mad Hermit asked me.

I could hear myself growling at the man in frustration. No Antivan Crow should have to deal with this madness!

"I was hoping so."

"No!" the Mad Hermit yelled at me and paced about momentarily before turning to me and yelling again, "That is not a question! And if it be an answer, it is an answer to a question I've not yet asked! Have you no sense for the rules."

If I had been in better shape I would have killed the man immediately. He was wasting my time and I was losing blood. I would be going lightheaded soon.

"Will you play by the rules or not?" he asked me.

I groaned, "I'll trade you supplies if you heal me."

"Let me see what you have."

I ended up losing a wolf pelt and some salted meat, but the Mad Hermit applied my bandages fittingly. Although still pained, I conversed with the Mad Hermit for a time and found out the Forest was bewitched. I also learned how to reach the werewolves' home and there it is where one could kill the leader. And the Mad Hermit would get me into the werewolves' home if I killed the Grand Oak.

With a few flamed arrows, the Grand Oak fell quickly. And so the Mad Hermit disguised me as a wolf and led me to the center of the forest. I found Elven Ruins. It was old, moldy, and smelled of wet dog, even more so than Ferelden normally does, but I must say it was much warmer inside.

I opened a solid oak door and slipped inside a great hall. It was massive, and reminded me of the great hall of the main palace in Antiva City. Except where in Antiva, the halls were golden and filled with marvelous dancing women and excessive feasts, this hall was overgrown with plant life and every inch of it had a layer of dust no less than a centimeter thick.

Inside, it was silent. There were no wolves in sight, there was no darkspawn nearby, there wasn't anything. I was immediately reminded of the trek we took to find the Dalish. I was being watched, I didn't know by whom, but I could feel the eyes watching me.


	31. Chapter 31

Brenner's POV

_It was practice time, my favorite. I was allowed to break free from all the private tutors and got to see other people. My good friend Roland Gilmore was already waiting for me in the practice ring, along with my brother Fergus, Henric, Cullen, and Krista-belle. _

_Henric and Cullen were both older than Roland and myself, and both rude kids. Henric came from a long line of physicians, it was a real shock when he proved to lack the intelligence to become one, thus his parents sent him to Highever to become a general or official officer. Cullen came from a family of Templars, it was assumed that one day he too would go join them. Krista-belle, was a pretty girl, small and nimble, and she was always covered in bruises. She came from a poor family of farmers. Krista-belle was here on account that her parents could no longer afford to keep her and our Master, Master LaChance, took her in as an apprentice out of pity. Master LaChance came from Orlesian lineage, and had always been bitter towards my family because of Orlesian history with Ferelden history and the many battles in between._

_Roland handed me a dull sword; he was smiling very noticeably._

"_LaChance is teaching us the long sword today!" Roland squealed like a little girl and I could see why. Up until now we had just been learning shield techniques, though Fergus and my father would take me out a few nights a week to teach me things they already knew. _

_At this time LaChance walked into the practice ring. His long gray hair was tied into a tight knot on the back of his narrow head. He looked at me with puny dark eyes and scowled. Fergus took a powerful step beside me, and held his head high scowling at Master LaChance and LaChance's scowl fell._

_At this time Fergus must have been about sixteen, making me a mere eleven. _

"_Lord Fergus," LaChance began, his Orlesian accent was thick, "You've gone over the long sword, perhaps we should give a demonstration to these young ones."_

_Fergus nodded and pulled out the long sword from the sheath on his back, father had given him it for his sixteenth birthday. And so a battle ensued._

_The rest of us watched as Fergus and LaChance dueled. LaChance was obviously the better of the two and didn't resist in showing so. He purposefully egged my brother to attack when Fergus was obviously in the worse of the two's positions. LaChance quickly ended the demonstration without so much as a scratch, Fergus on the other hand appeared to be quite beat._

"_To start I would like to assess how familiar you all are with the long sword so everyone with have a quick duel with me. Krista-belle would you keep the time?" LaChance asked this last part, but it was obviously not a question, to him, Krista-belle was just like a slave. "Gilmore, you're first."_

_Roland's dad had been a solider of our court, and so Roland already knew a few things, but nonetheless, LaChance easily maneuvered away from any attacks. Next came Cullen, he did much worse than Roland had, as he managed to hurt himself with the dulled blade. We had to send for a healer. Next came Henric. Henric did better than Cullen, about the same as Roland had done. He didn't manage to get any attacks on LaChance, but he didn't hurt himself either. Then it came to be my turn, Fergus gave me a smile and a nod as I went forth for encouragement._

_I spun the sword in my left hand, and even though it felt awkward there this is how Fergus and I had planned this. LaChance looked at my stance and my sword and switched his sword to match mine, so that it was now in his left hand._

"_A good swordsman is able to use both hands," LaChance said, "Now begin, Lord Brenner."_

_And so, I went forth. It was quickly seen that I was already better than any of the others learning, including my own brother. When Krista-belle called the time to end, LaChance continued our duel._

_I hadn't noticed, but my brother had run to grab my father to come and watch us. When LaChance finally decided to end out duel, I was exhausted, gasping for air, and dripping with sweat, whereas LaChance was barely breathing heavily._

"_Master LaChance," my father's voice was the first thing I heard, "I believe we need to discuss your job, after today's lesson, will you come meet with me?"_

"_Yes, milord," LaChance said bowing his head._

"_Brenner you did great!" Roland exclaimed to me, his concerned eyes looked me in the eye. He was always nervous about everything._

_Later that night, I found out that my father talked to LaChance about extending my training hours. My father also hired other weapon masters to teach me other things. By the time I was sixteen, I could wield a sword and shield better than LaChance. It turned out I didn't take to ranged weapons, but I was still very good with a mace, flail, and great swords. I also showed a flair for combat tactics. My father was constantly saying how proud of me he was. By this time, Fergus was out of the house and with his pregnant Orlesian wife._

_Roland was constantly around me, the two of us were inseparable, and it was because of this that Roland learned to wield a sword as well as he could. We were forever dueling each other. He was the greatest guy, best friend a silly kid like me could have. He always kept my head from getting too big._

_Soon though, there was to be a ball. Arl Howe's family was coming. Fergus would be coming, but his wife, however, would remain absent. Roland would be guarding the event, along with many other guards, but he wouldn't have to get dressed up in fancy clothes and overly tight trousers._

"_Hey Pup," my father said walking over to me, the ball was just about to start, "I need a favor, Arl Howe's daughter, Delilah will be here, she's a few years younger than you, but I would like you to escort her tonight. Can you do this?"_

"_Are you kidding?" I snorted, there was no way I would take her around the whole night, with dancing, and yuck._

"_Please, Brenner," my father groaned, "I'll get you a mabari."_

_A grin grew on my face, "It would be my pleasure to escort Dia around tonight."_

"_Delilah! And be on you best behavior, Howe is a good friend of mine," my father said before he left._

_And so throughout the night, I was to attend to this ditzy thirteen year old, black haired girl. She didn't seem to understand anything, but it was incredibly obvious that she was quite taken with me. When she asked what I did in my spare time, which was the only question she had asked me the whole night, the rest was spent talking about herself, I told her I trained in battle. She then went on to request a demonstration. As I was not about to let a chance go where I could display my finely honed skills, I sought out Roland and we performed a slight demonstration._

_When Roland managed to hit my hand, he accidentally drew blood, and Delilah raced over to me, worried that I was going to die. Delilah forced Roland to apologize, and she even threw in that her status is society was higher than his as she was the daughter of an arl. If I had not been getting a mabari hound out of this, I would have thrown her out._

"_You'll never be anything, what are you, the son of a peasant, no doubt," Delilah sneered, "I demand you return to your post and leave us to our night, you are a fool to think that you could even have a casual conversation with us nobles. If you were in my household, I would have had you fired on the spot."_

_Delilah spat at Roland. She gripped my arm and led me away from my best friend. I gave him an apologetic look as I was forced to walk away. That night after all the guests had left, I went on a search to find Roland, to apologize for Delilah's and my behavior._

_I found him outside the castle. He didn't look at me when I came and sat beside him. Instead he looked at the grassy ground beneath him._

"_She was right, wasn't she, Brenner?" he asked._

_I could see his overly concerned eyes were glossy, I had never seen him display so much emotion, aside from anger and aggression, stuff we showed in battle. This was something else, and I felt incredibly awkward._

"_Nope," I answered, "Delilah's a bitch."_

"_You're a Lord," Roland said to me, "I'm a solider."_

"_So?" I asked._

_Roland looked at me, and forced a smile on his face. It looked out of place._

"_Come inside, we'll have a good fight," I suggested and stood, lent him a hand and as he took it, I felt a fire in my chest._

_Roland was my first crush._

Zevran's POV

I slowly crept through the halls, trying to avoid being seen. I snuck past a couple werewolves who were having a conversation. A real conversation, with words, not just growls. I slipped down stairs into another grand hall. This one was filled with treasure and I saw a lurking dragon in the corner of the room. He appeared to be happily walking around his hoard of treasure. The dragon was so distracted by his gold, he did not notice when I stealthy made my way across the room in the shadows.

I worked my way farther, searching for Witherfang. Brenner would be very proud of me if I could get it on my own. He would call it foolish though, but inside he would be proud, very very proud.

I walked onward for about an hour or two until I entered a completely overgrown area. The walls were covered in massive trees and vines. A beautiful woman with slightly green skin and long black hair was standing in the center of the room. The woman must have been a woodland fae. She stood above a stone bed, upon which my Brenner lay asleep. Off to the sides of the room were many werewolves watching the lady. Rabbit was among them. Rabbit's head turned in my direction and trotted to my side when I entered, which was followed by the rest of the werewolves turning their to face me. They all barred their teeth and growled menacingly.

"Ah hello elf. I am the Lady of the Wood; why do you come here?" the Lady's voice said. The Lady's soft voice echoed with supernatural power.

"He comes to kill you!" a giant werewolf said running beside the lady.

I stared at Brenner, his face looked calm, and I could not tell if he was or was not breathing. My gaze shifter to the Lady, and I had to force my face into an emotionless state. If Brenner remained harmed after this, the Lady would be dead.

"Quiet Swiftrunner, let the elf speak," the Lady said.

"I came in search of the Warden," I lied easily, for lies always fell so easily through my lips. Honesty always felt strange when spoken.

"He is here, though unconscious. His hound seems pleased to have you near. Rabbit has been feeling quite nervous by his master's state," the Lady said, "We took him into our home to heal him, to show that we are wise and merciful."

If she was lying… I'll kill her. I held my face and body in a casual way, a carefree way, in a way that no one would be able to tell what I was thinking.

"The Warden needs to be returned to the elves," I stated.

The Lady sighed, "Bring Zathrian here, mortal, and you shall have your Warden returned to you."

Rabbit angrily growled at the Lady.

"I suggest you rephrase your last statement," I replied coolly.

"You are in no position to bargain," she said. Her eyes became coated in an unnatural glaze. She was not a fae of the woods like I had originally suspected; she was a demon.

"You are surrounded by werewolves, I doubt you could strike me down before you yourself fell."

I had to mentally scold myself. _Don't show emotion. Don't show any emotions._

I laughed sarcastically, "I do not appreciate your glibness."

"You do not need too. I refuse to spend another moment in conversation with you. Go retrieve Zathrian and you shall have your Warden, unless…" the Lady walked to stand above my Warden, her hand outstretched to grasped his neck.

I watched roots grow out of her fingers that wrapped around Brenner's throat. The Lady watched me. I remained silent. She was bluffing, she would not get what she wanted by displeasing me.

But then, I heard Brenner gag. His body spasmed. He could not breathe. The Lady watched me and I watched her grip on Brenner's throat tighten.

Rabbit barked angrily and nudged my leg with his head. Rabbit was waiting for my orders now, while Brenner was incapable of giving them.

"If you kill him, you'll never get Zathrian," I said. My voice sounded calmer than I felt. My heart was beating irregularly. My world would end if Brenner died, and I would make sure hers did too. "You're bluffing. You will not kill him."

She pressed harder on Brenner's neck. His face was starting to turn purple. His eyes had opened a slit. He saw me, and I broke. I would not let him die while he watched.

"Are you so sur-" the Lady started, but I interrupted her.

"I'll do it! Release him! I'll get Zathrian!"

The Lady smiled, "Good."

"If he's in any worse condition when I return, I will slice your head clean right off," I muttered, "Rabbit, watch Brenner. If they hurt him, attack."

Rabbit barked, recognizing my order.

Brenner's POV

_I was seventeen. Roland and I had gone out to the village together. We weren't supposed to go, well, I wasn't supposed to be out of the castle today. I was supposed to be studying teachings by the Chantry, but I had never seen a point in it. So I convinced my supposed guard, Roland, to go down to the village with me._

"_I hear Delilah is visiting again soon," Roland said to me._

"_Let's check out Old Hen's farm!" I exclaimed, dragging Roland behind me._

"_Are you ignoring me?" Roland asked as I forced us into a sprint._

"_I hear he got a new batch of cows. Interested in spooking them?"_

_I spoke, though it didn't matter what Roland wanted. At this time in my life I was cocky, arrogant, and knew nothing bad could ever happen to me. I was the son of a Teryn! I had my life made for me. We were wealthy, and I was handsome, smart, and incredibly skilled. I was the best of the best._

"_Brenner!" Roland gasped as we reached the outskirts of Old Hen's farm, "Your father will have a fit when he finds out you aren't in the castle."_

"_I thought we already covered this," I sat sitting on the top of the white fence, "It doesn't matter. I'll take all the blame. I ran from the castle, and it was your duty as my private guard to retrieve me, but when you caught up to me, we argued and fought and I won, like normal, and so you were honor bound to follow me around whilst I did what I pleased."_

_Roland shook his head at me, "Your father is smarter than you give him credit for. He'll see straight through that lie. He's not a Teryn because of his dimwittedness."_

"_No, he's a Teryn because he father was one, and his father before that," I said smugly._

_I watched Roland. His orange hair was messy atop his head. As I always had him do, I had made him take off his helm before we left. I couldn't help it. I just liked being able to see his face and hair without anything in the way._

"_The Annual Ball is coming up," Roland said, "I am to guard you throughout the night."_

"_As usual," I muttered._

_Roland stood beside me and leaned against the fence, only a few inches away from me._

"_Delilah will be returning for the ball," Roland said. I watched his pudgy face speak, the way his lips moved with each word…_

"_And so what? You know she's not high on my list of women."_

"_Ahaha," Roland laughed, "Ah yes, the famous list of women. There's Lucille, Evaline, Nastia, that Orlesian lass Irinia, oh and I mustn't forget miss Pelastine."_

"_Mmm," I hummed, "I had forgotten about her. Clarissa was her name, I think. She had beautiful curves. A bit shy at first, but she grew out of her shyness two seasons ago."_

"_BRENNER!" Fergus' voice rang out angrily. Father had had Fergus return to our abode along with his wife, to job shadow my father._

"_Time to hide, dear Roland."_

_Fergus found us without any real difficulty. My father scolded me for a full hour when we returned home, something about responsibility and how I'll need to learn it one day._

_The next night I was practicing in the training ring. There was rain pouring through the air. I seemed to be the only one awake in the entire castle, and I had no desire to change that. There was a sudden temperature change, and the rain turned into hail. So I decided to take shelter in the nearest building. Master LaChance's shed._

_Upon entering I heard animalistic sounds. They sounded like grunts and gasps. I couldn't help it as my curiosity got the better of me, and I entered further. I saw two familiar forms participating in very indecent behavior._

"_Krista-belle?" I asked._

_The girl was spread eagled against the ground. A wrinkles old man was continuously ramming himself into her. She looked pained; this was most certainly not consensual. Upon hearing my voice, the old man glanced over his shoulder._

"_Master LaChance?" I nearly laughed, because with this information, I would own him. No longer would he treat me like a second-class citizen in his lessons. I had the perfect blackmail. The thought of helping Krista-belle didn't even cross my mind._

_It was a year later. It was right before when the Annual Ball was supposed to come, but instead we were preparing for war. Darkspawn had invaded, and we were sending troops south. I was frustrated because my father and mother would not let me go off with Fergus to war. I had to remain behind in the castle and rule. RULE! I was not made to rule, I was made to fight. Sure, I could rule, it was easy enough, but I preferred some good combat._

_I was complaining to a patient Roland, when it happened. I lost control of myself. Roland had just looked so desirable in his new uniform. Roland was a Ser now, Ser Gilmore. He was no longer my bodyguard. And there was a Gray Warden here, who had come to recruit him. I would lose my Roland forever once the Gray Warden took him away. So I lost control._

_My fingers grasped Roland orange hair and before the poor boy knew what was happening I had kissed him. Roland had jumped away from me so fast._

"_What the hell?" he screamed._

_He was not happy. I had screwed up, big time. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Was curious," I replied, "You're not a bad kiss."_

"_Brenner! I am a man!" Roland continued to scream._

"_Oh hush up," I muttered, playing it cool with a smug smirk on my face, "It's not a big deal."_

"_WHAT?" Roland yelled, "You have no right being… a Teryn's son!"_

"_What?" I asked, my smirk gone._

"_You- you…" Roland sputtered out._

"_I have no right being a Teryn's son. Is that what you said?" I asked._

"_Er- No, milord," Roland replied nervously._

"_No, I'm pretty sure that's what you said."_

"_I'm sorry, but you must have misheard me."_

"_Is this because you fancy Delilah? She's doesn't lie in bed well, if you know what I mean, you're not missing anything," I said._

_Roland was angry now. He had had a crush on Arl Howe's daughter for ages now._

"_You don't deserve to be so privileged," Roland said, "You're great at everything you do, you're handsome, intelligent, you have no worries. There is nothing wrong with your life! There never has been anything wrong in your life!"_

_I stared at Roland. He thought I was handsome. I pulled him to me again and forced another kiss. It was all going downhill anyway I might as well as get another kiss._

"_And you're… you're a faggot!" Roland pushed me away from him, "You'll be disowned." Roland smiled, "You will be disowned."_

"_Now Roland," I said smirking again, "Who will believe you? We had an argument over a girl that I had slept with you know my promiscuity is not unheard of. Then you accuse me of kissing you? I've slept with more women than I can count, just as a precaution for this, just in case I was ever found out. You an utter a word of this and I will destroy your chances with the Gray Warden, and I will make it so you are no longer a Ser. I will destroy your life if you an utter a word of this."_

_Roland looked shocked. It was clearly written on his face. I had just lost my best friend, my only friend. And I was staring at him coldly, I didn't care that I was losing him. I had just won our argument. I was the victor as usual. I could see it on his face._

"_B-but the truth will come out," Roland said._

"_The truth is whatever the smarter man wants the world to believe, not what actually happens. History is written by those who've won," I told him._

"_Mark my words Brenner, you will live a damned life for the life you've led," Roland growled at me._

_I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm willing to take the chance."_

_I winked at him._

"_Now, if you want to keep all your titles…" I said. I was so smug. "I demand that you kiss me back."_

_Four days later my life changed. Four days later Howe struck. Four days later my family was dead. Four days later Ser Gilmore was dead. Four days later I had to be responsible. Four days later and my life became damned._

I gasped I opened my eyes. I saw Zevran. I had been such a terrible person. I couldn't breathe. I hurt. I looked sadly at my elf. He shrieked something I didn't understand or hear and I closed my eyes. My breath returned, but I passed out.


	32. Chapter 32

Morrigan's POV

That stupid elf returned to the Dalish camp in a frenzy.

"I found the Warden!" the assassin screamed.

He then went on to explain the whole situation. The Warden was being held captive by the Lady of the Wood and ruled the werewolves as well as she was threatening the Warden's life. The Lady demanded Zathrian to come to her.

And so the group put Zevran in charge of drawing out a map to the best of his memory. Wynne and Sten were put in charge of taking care of the plan of retrieving the Warden. We waited for a while, until a plan was fully formed. Sten, Oghren, and myself were going to be the ones set out to retrieve the Warden. We were going to need as much strength as we could get as we would be fighting the werewolves, we would not be bringing Zathrien. Alistair was going to be left behind and he was not happy. Leliana was going to be trailing behind us, right now she was the quickest one on her feet and if we needed reinforcements she could get them the fastest. Wynne would be staying behind to babysit on Alistair, to make sure that fool wouldn't try and come to rescue the Warden. There always needed to be one Gray Warden around lest this plan went awry.

The group sent me in first to confirm it was not an ambush. Transforming into a wolf, I slipped into the temple. I went unnoticed and saw the Warden lying on a pedestal, his hound by his side. Rabbit was the only one to notice my entrance. I saw his head tilt my way momentarily, but then he turned away quickly. It was almost as if he knew not to give away that we were there.

Returning to my companions, the plan was set into motion. Zevran walked into the hall, where he was to address the Lady. He would bring the Lady into an ambush of our own, where Zevran and I would take her down. Oghren, Sten, and Leliana will enter the main hall and catch up with Rabbit to fight the wolves.

Oghren and Sten waited until the Lady walked out into the open before storming the hall. I didn't see Leliana creeping into the hall, but I was sure she was finding a great vantage point. She walked to where I was waiting for her, now in my mage form. A hand of fire was waiting for the woodland Lady. Zevran pulled out his two swords and attacked.

I heard loud roars from the main hall. There was a battle going down inside as there was out here. There were shrieks.

Zevran and I fought, Zevran kept the Lady focused on him as I attacked with my magic. Zevran however, was getting badly beaten as we fought. I did all that I could to keep his health up, but it wasn't enough. The two of us would not be able to beat the Lady on our own.

"Zevran!" I yelled to the elf, "Go get reinforcements!"

Zevran looked at me. I read his face. He wasn't leaving until he knew the Warden was safe. I scowled; stupid idiot.

I sent my most powerful spell at the lady. She staggered. Zevran attacked. I was tired now though, my magic used. I needed rest. Any more magic and I might pass out. The Lady swiped at Zevran, Zevran fell backwards. I sent out an electricity bolt. The Lady staggered again and I fell onto my knees. Zevran deflected one of her attacks from his back, and then another.

We needed help. I knew the Spirit of the Wood would be hard to kill, but she was so difficult. On my knees, I struggled to pull out a Lyrium potion from my side pouch. Hopefully, Zevran could last until I drank and returned some energy to myself. The Lady hit Zevran's head, it knocked him to the ground. I didn't see it hit, because I was now chugging a potion, but I heard a loud crack. I would bet anything that Zevran was now unconscious.

The power rushed through my veins. I could feel the energy, the invigorating energy. I liked it so much. I craved it. It just felt so nice.

I saw Zevran passed out on the ground. I drew more energy from the ground. And I waited. The Lady stood only a few feet from me. Then as a single instance passed; the Lady transformed into a white wolf. She snarled at me. I took it as a challenge. I transformed back into my wolf form. Now the real battle would ensue.

I knew this species better than any other. I knew the wolves better than the Lady. I was the better wolf. However, this was not a battle of wolf knowledge, but a battle of biting, swiping, and pouncing.

We fought for a while. She bit my ear. I bit her neck. She scratched my face. I scratched her side. And we pounced, rumbling and tumbling in a scuffle. We fought. I ignored the pain. She tossed me off to the side, easily. She was stronger than I was. I was knocked into the wall; my whole side would be bruised. The Lady left me alone, and she turned to Zevran. I forced myself to my feet and ran between the unconscious man and the Lady.

I growled. She pounced again, and I was knocked off to the other side. My whole body was aching now. I dragged myself to my feet and once again found myself between the Lady and Zevran. I waited. I would not be able to dodge any attack. I was knocked to the ground. I stood. I was sent flying into the air. Then I saw a glimmer of metal. The Warden.

Alistair's POV

Brenner was being held hostage and there was nothing I could do I about it. Wynne was forcing me to stay at the Dalish camp. I was pacing. If Zathrian had agreed to go there would have been no worries, we could have gotten Brenner back then without a problem.

I saw Wynne eyeing me.

I could help them! I know I'm King Maric's son, but that doesn't mean a thing. I've never been treated or acted like I was. Why do they need to act like I'm important all of a sudden! I should go save Brenner. Brenner wouldn't have taken no as an answer. Brenner always does what he thinks is right. I should do that too. I will do that.

"Wynne," I said walking up to the mage, "I understand why they do not want me to fight, but they will be outnumbered. They are fighting numerous werewolves, who have nearly killed off the whole Dalish clan, and not to mention a demon of some sorts. We need to help them. And we need to help them now."

"What's your plan?" Wynne asked me, which was not the expected reaction. I had expected her to immediately tell me that that was a stupid idea and that we should just wait, that nothing bad was going to happen to them.

"I think we should just go there, our plans never really work out anyway," I said, "They'll need our help."

"You seem set on this," Wynne replied.

"Well er- Yes I am. I- I mean we, we can help; we should help!"

"Very well, let's go. I did not like this sitting about anyway."

When we reached the ruins, we quickly found our friends being beaten badly. Wynne immediately rushed inside to the main hall heal everyone, but my vision was stuck on the witch in the first room. In her black wolf form; an agile white wolf was knocking her around. I heard a bones crack and I cringed. The bones were Morrigan's. I saw her forcing herself to her feet, and then I noticed Zevran behind her. The witch was protecting the elf? She didn't even like him. The white wolf sent her into the air, Morrigan's side slammed into a stone wall. She needed help.

I pulled out my sword and attacked the white wolf from behind. The sound of sword being removed from the sheath caught the wolf's attention. It had given the wolf just enough warning to dodge my attack. I put all my attention on the wolf now; Morrigan and Zevran's lack of moment were a second thought now and became irrelevant. The wolf consumed my thoughts. At least, it did until it transformed into a naked woman. She spoke to me.

"You are causing so much pain, wouldn't it be easier if you just let me-"

I didn't let her finish speaking, instead I stabbed her through the chest. The lady gagged, and a glowing green blood spluttered out of her mouth. She collapsed to her knees. Assuming she was dead, I raced to Morrigan, who had transformed back into her human form. She was bleeding and her left arm had way too many corners. I cradled her in my arms.

"I thought…" Morrigan hummed, her eyes dizzily looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

Morrigan closed her eyes, "Get Wynne, Alistair."

"Right!" I exclaimed, and setting her down as gently as I could; I ran to find Wynne in the main hall.

In the main hall all the werewolves were dead. We should have been happy, but there was a grave feeling instead of joy. I saw Brenner lying in the center of the room; he was unconscious. Wynne was kneeling beside him, trying to awaken him.

"Wynne, Morrigan needs you in the entrance hall," I said as I jogged up to the mage.

"I suppose, I've done all I can here. He should wake up momentarily. I'll go to the witch," Wynne said getting to her feet.

This left me with Oghren, Sten, Rabbit, and Leliana all conscious. Sten was stitching a wound on his left leg. Oghren was sitting and drinking from a flask. Leliana was kneeling close to Brenner, praying. Brenner's hound was lying on his feet.

"I feel awful," Brenner's voice grumbled dryly.

"You look awful," Oghren muttered in response.

Brenner rubber his eyes and looked around, seeing all the dead werewolves. He made his way to his feet, slowly.

"Was there a fight?" he asked.

"You were unconscious for it all," Oghren said, "Lucky bastard."

Brenner smirked, "Where's Morrigan, Zev, and Wynne?"

"Wynne's healing them out in the entrance hall," Leliana offered.

"Alistair, help me walk," Brenner ordered me, "My legs feel a bit weak."

"Right!" I exclaimed and ran to his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go to the entrance room," Brenner said.

From our close proximity I could hear and feel Brenner struggling to stay on his feet. He put most of his weight on my shoulders as we walked. Entering the front room, I saw Morrigan. She was paler than normal, and had Wynne showering her with healing spells. She glared at Brenner and me. Zevran stood beside her stretching his bones.

"I think I broke some bones," Zevran said, "Glad to see you're alive Warden."

I felt Brenner nod beside me, "Same. How are you feeling Morrigan?"

"I feel like I was given a pile of gold," Morrigan sneered, "What do you think I feel like, Warden?"

"Alright…" Brenner hummed, "As soon as you are able to walk, we'll be heading back to the elves camp."


	33. Chapter 33

Brenner's POV

The elves, dwarves, mages, and Redcliffe were all behind us now. Now, only politics were ahead of us. Arl Eamon moved himself and many of his soldiers to one of his estates, this one in Denerim. There, my companions and I resided for the moment. I sat sharing a smoke with Arl Eamon himself on a balcony. We were discussing politics, politics I haven't dealt with for ages. It was almost entertaining to discuss it, if only it were as easy as it had been back in Highever. In Highever I knew everyone, and I knew all his or her motives for anything. Here, I knew nobody; here, I knew nothing. And so, Arl Eamon was bringing me up to speed on the nobles here.

"There is Arl Howe-"

"I know him," I said.

Eamon smirked and I realized I had clench both fists and was glowering. I quickly checked myself into a more proper… position. I relaxed and smiled.

"I trust you do not like him, then?" Eamon said.

"To say the least. He is the reason I'm no longer in Highever," I muttered.

"I heard from Alistair about your family, I'm sorry to hear that. However, he has become Loghain's right hand man. He's staying with Loghain, and he's holding a big influence on the nobles now…"

"It's okay, I understand. I know who he is. Who's next?"

"Arl Rekks, he's wishy-washy. Right now, he's leaning toward Loghain though-"

"Anora!" a servant screamed running onto the balcony, followed by Alistair, "Loghain is holding her captive!"

I had on a new light armor almost instantly. This trip would call for silence. It needed to be fast and silent. I took the three quietest companions I had with me. I took Leliana, Morrigan, and Zevran. We had to go rescue Queen Anora.

We left in utter silence, making our way through the back alleys toward Loghain's estate. Not a word was being spoken. Suddenly an arrow was shot. It hit my helmet, knocking it off my head.

"Dammit," I hissed, "We're under attack."

Morrigan instantly made a shield that blocked all projectiles. My companions and I huddled around her, all except for Zevran.

"No, that was a warning," Zevran said, "The Antivan Crows are here."

My elf started walking toward where the arrow was shot. And Morrigan let down her shield. We followed him, up the alleyway stairs. On the top we saw several men, dressed in similar garb as Zevran. The Crows.

"And so here is the mighty Gray Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings," said the man in the front, he glanced at Zevran and added, "once again. And there is Zevran, just as pathetic as ever."

"Taliesen. Tell me, were you sent, or did you volunteer for the job?" Zevran spat.

The so called Taliesen laughed, "I volunteered of course! When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see for myself."

"Is that so? Well here I am in the flesh. Can you not be satisfied without me, my Taliesen?" Zevran winked. It made me uncomfortable. Was this man one of Zevran's many lovers? He has had many.

Taliesen laughed again. He walked to Zevran gave him a hug, one Zevran received happily. I grabbed the handle on my sword. I did not know I was the jealous type. Leliana touched my hand that gripped my sword, stilling me.

"You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake," Taliesen said to my Zevran. Zevran looked at me. I could see the longing in his eyes; he missed Antiva.

"Of course," I said, "I'd need to be dead first."

"That's true, you would need to be dead," Taliesen said.

"And I'm not about to let that happen," Zevran said, stepping between Taliesen and myself.

"What? You've gone soft?" Taliesen sneered.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but the answer is no. I am not coming back, and you should have stayed in Antiva…" Zevran sighed.

He pulled a small knife from the inside of a leather glove. Zevran chucked it at Taliesen, but the assassin easily dodged it.

"You are still the same, Zev!" Taliesen laughed, he pulled out his swords and a battle ensued.

Zevran and Taliesen fought each other, obviously claiming the other as their prey only. The rest of us, went to battle the back ups. Morrigan shocked them with a large thunderbolt, a thunderbolt that traveled through all of them. Leliana was attacking them with her crossbow. I was the only one attacking them from close up. My newfound speed and agility in this light armor shocked me and I was able to move quickly and freely. I felt so alive, the fact that Zevran had chosen me over his past probably helped boost that feeling as well.

Everything seemed to be going well, until…

Zevran's POV

Taliesen moved slightly and avoided my throwing dagger and mocked me. He drew his swords, and I drew my own. And suddenly no one else was in my radar; it was just Taliesen and myself battling it out. It was like old times.

_Taliesen and I stood beside each other, our necks chained together with a three-foot chain. One of us was supposed to die, but there were three other groups sparring in the arena doing the same thing. We started out fighting each other. Our short swords hitting the others, and then we realized we were the best in the arena._

"_We are the best here," Taliesen said to me._

"_And some of the best looking as well," I replied with a wink._

"_Let's kill the others, then we can both survive. They won't kill us if we can kill the others. The masters won't expect it."_

"_My master will kill me," I said, trying to hit Taliesen with an overhand slash. He easily blocked it._

"_Why live your life in fear? We are Antivan Crows. Not a soul is better than us," Taliesen said._

"_And you will kill me when I turn my back?"_

"_I swear on my mother's grave, you shall not die, by my hand, so long as you do not attack me," Taliesen said._

_And then we slaughtered the other Crows. They did not stand a chance. _

"Why would you think you'd stand a chance against me, Taliesen? I am the better half of our partnership," I said to my fellow assassin.

He fought me with a poisoned sword. I felt the acid fall from his blade and onto my forearm. It was Burning Twig Poison, a simple one, but one I disliked. It caused the most annoying burn wherever it touched.

"Nonsense, my Zevran," Taliesen said, "I am confident in my skills."

"You always were," I replied.

Taliesen and I fought our way away from the stairs and onto the dry dirt ground. He kicked dust in my face. I jumped backwards, sending two swords to block the above attack that Taliesen would always send my way.

Taliesen instead drove a sword into my chest, easily slicing through my armor. The poison entered my bloodstream.

"Ow," I said, looking down at the blood.

"You haven't sparred with me in a long time Zev," Taliesen said.

"Well we never really sparred," I replied.

"Ah… those were great times. Would your new love approve? I should think I would like to tell him about all the times I made you lose your load."

I smirked, "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to join us, should you like?"

_Taliesen and I stood above the corpse of our first kill together. It was a couple. We were both shocked by how easy the kill had been. I wanted to stay and enjoy the moment, but Taliesen wanted to leave._

"_Ah… but do you not feel the glory of this moment? We are gods!"_

"_You are too cocky, Zev," Taliesen said, "It' will be your greatest mistake."_

Taliesen spoke to me, "You made a fatal error."

I had been too risky. I was too cocky. Taliesen was correct this was my greatest mistake. I'm about to die. Taliesen had me with a knife at my neck. My back was against Taliesen's chest, he was holding me tight against him. His companions had mostly been slain, and mine were now watching us.

"Warden!" Taliesen called out, "Your elf is mine."

I saw Brenner eyeing the scene. Taliesen was going to try and make Brenner do something stupid.

"He is incapable of love, you know. I watched him kill Rinna, his love, without a second glance as she sit there and begged him to let her live."

Brenner glanced at Morrigan, made a sign with his left hand. Taliesen did not seem to notice this.

"Did he tell you he was diseased?" Taliesen said.

Brenner then signed to Leliana. I was able read this sign and smirked.

"All his lovers lie dead because of it."

"Taliesen," I said softly and spoke in Antivan, "Meu velho amigo, vou deixar você sair vivo se você me deixar ir neste momento. Se você não perecerá. (My old friend, I will let you leave alive if you let me go at this moment. If not you will perish.)"

Taliesen snickered. I took this as an obvious sign that he had decided to die. I sighed. "Goodbye Taliesen. Will you wait for me at the gates of hell?"


	34. Chapter 34

Brenner's POV

Morrigan and Leliana both caused very loud distractions, and in Morrigan's case very bright. I ran forward, grabbing the throwing dagger Taliesen had so easily avoid earlier from the ground. I was quicker, faster than I had ever felt before. My accuracy could only be helped my newfound agility.

The dagger was flung from my hand. It moved so quickly and perfectly. I had never thrown a dagger better. It met Taliesen's face with ease. A splash of blood hit Zevran's face.

The remainder of Taliesen's crew met a similar fate.

"And so there it is," Zevran said to me as we looked at the bloody, corpse ridden alley, "Taliesen is dead. And I am free from the Crows. They will assume I am dead, along with Taliesen. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out."

"That's good," I said smiling.

"It's very very good. It is exactly what I've been hoping for, ever since you decided not to kill me."

I kissed Zevran's face.

"Morrigan, heal our wounds," I then said, "We're off to save Anora."

We snuck in Loghain's home, quickly found where Anora was trapped, but unfortunately she was stuck behind a door with a magic lock. We would have to find the mage who had made it as such, luckily through the door, Anora was able to tell us where he'd be, but then I heard he would also be with Arl Howe.

_I stood next to Arl Howe and my father. I thanked Arl Howe for coming to help us. I thanked him_.

I spat. I was going to kill that man.

"You guys stay here, I'll go kill the mage," I said, my bloodlust had taken control of me. I was almost surprised when they actually followed that order. I would have thought they'd ignore me and fight with me.

I left a trail of blood where I walked. Leaving a mess of corpses behind me. I did not care who crossed my path; if they did not run, they were dead. Soon I was entering the dungeon in the basement. Where I saw Howe.

"Well, well… Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit in daddy's armor," Howe said to me, "I thought Loghain had made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

I stared at Howe. My eyes were looking straight into his. His dark eyes. I wanted to kill him, so bad. It was because of him that my whole life was ruined. He deserved nothing more than to be slain with my family's blade. I looked at the sword in my hand, already drenched in his guards' blood. I glared at Howe, I was about to kill him. I was about to avenge my family.

"_You_ won't forget. Their memory drove me to you," I said.

"Your parents died on their knees," Howe said laughing to himself, "Your brother's corpse rots at Ostagar, and his brat was burned on a scrap heap, along with his whore of a wife!"

Howe walked towards me. He wrinkled his nose and sneered.

"And what's left? A fool husk of a son likely to end his days under a rock in the Deep Roads," Howe spoke, I was going to torture him in a slow and painful death, "Even the Wardens are gone. You're the last of nothing. This is pointless. You've lost."

"I know your game, Howe. No shadows, no lies. Just you and me."

"There it is! Right there!" Howe yelled, anger in his voice, "That damned look in his eyes! That one that marked every Cousland success that held me back! It would appear you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever."

"Funny, I feel the same way about you," I muttered.

I threw a knife at the mage behind Howe, quickly making him useless in battle. I don't think he expected such a fast attack, but this light armor… made everything possible. It really was just Arl Howe and me.

He came at me. Our swords clashed against each other. We both fought with the same style and grace. We both had beautiful footwork. Our wrists move quickly and easily. I had youth on my side, but with that came youthful ignorance. He had old age on his, but with that came wisdom.

My blade hit his. Each of us trying to overpower the other, but our strength was damn near evenly matched. Our faces were inches away from each other.

"Before I killed your mother I made her kiss my feet," Rendon Howe said to me, "It was the last thing your father saw."

I pushed Howe away from me, and he staggered backward.

"I will destroy everything about you," I growled, "Delilah, Thomas, Nathanial… All will die by my hand."

Our battle continued. We had the exact same moves. Something needed to change. I threw down my family's shield.

"Getting tired? Can't even carry that piece of scrap metal around?" Howe sneered.

I switched hands. My left hand now held my family's blade. With it in my left, I could see Howe's frustration. Most fighters normally only knew one had, and that was normally the right. I knew Howe was one of these fighters. He only knew how to use his right hand.

With the small switch of a hand, I was quickly able to knock Howe's sword out of his hand. I knocked him down to the ground with a punch from my right hand. I then jumped on top of him. I punched him again, blood splattered out of his face.

"I used to think of you as an uncle!" I exclaimed.

"Like I'd want you as a nephew!" Howe replied.

I pulled out a small series of knifes from my boot. I then took his left hand and stabbed it, digging the blade through his flesh and into the wooden floorboards below. His right then followed it. Both times he let out a pained scream. I reveled in his pain. Looking at his face, I couldn't resist another punch.

And then I tortured him. The old cruel Brenner Cousland was coming out. I retrieved my blades from his palms. Howe's blood soaked me to the bone by the time I had finished.

"Maker spit on you! I deserved… more…" Howe gasped as he bled out.

I left him there and returned to my companions. Leliana, Morrigan, and Zevran all stared at me surprised to see all the blood.

"Are you hurt?" Leliana asked me.

"No," I answered bluntly.

I opened the door to Anora and we started heading back to Eamon's. I mean, after I convinced Anora I wasn't a blood monster. Apparently, my blood drenched self looks terrifying. Then Ser Cauthrien stopped us. She threatened us, requesting me to surrender myself. I ordered my companions to care for Anora, before I let myself be taken captive with an unnecessary blow to the head.


	35. Chapter 35

Brenner's POV

I woke up in a jail; my armor and equipment had been removed. The smell of dried blood was apparent in the air. The smell was almost sickening. And then there were screams. People were being tortured, and it bothered me to my core. I was shaken.

"You look like you've been dragged through ten kinds of crap, friend. What'd you do?" an old voice croaked.

In the cell next to mine was a curmudgeon. He was beaten and bruised with a long scraggily beard. He was also naked and I could see the blood dripping from a gauge on his thigh.

"I slaughtered Rendon Howe," I replied, shocked by how dry my voice was. I must have been unconscious a long while.

"Who calls that a crime?" he chuckled to himself, "More like a public service. Still, they'll hang you for it, if you're lucky."

"It's okay, I know my friends are coming for me," I said as a reply, as I knew Zevran at least would come save me.

Assuming my crew was able to get back-

"Warden, time for some fun," a laughing voice said appearing at cell door.

I looked up and saw a guy dressed in bloody clothes. Ah… torture time that will be fun.

"Good luck," the man in the cell next to me, "Anyone who goes with him, doesn't come back the same man."

My door was being unlocked, the torturer said, "I was guaranteed you wouldn't be any trouble, but just in case…"

The torturer sent in four men with shackles before him. They bound my arms behind my back, and shackled my legs. Then in came the torturer, and he gave me a quick punch to the gut. My knees buckled and I fell, but the four men's arms grabbed me.

"Maker!" I groaned, "I'm not going to cause any trouble, just leave me be."

"It makes no difference to me," the torture cackled, "Chain him to high shackles."

I was pulled out of my cell and into the torture chamber. They exchanged the new chains on my wrists to ones that hung from the ceiling. With my arms above my head, I waited to see what torture they would use on me. I saw one of the cronies turn a gear, and I was lifted off the ground. A slight pain gathered in my wrists, as only they were supporting all my weight. Suddenly my attention was jerked away to a cracking whip. Ah… So I was to be whipped… It's just a bit of a little pain; I can deal with that. It cracked across my back. I could feel an abrupt pain. My body filled with adrenaline, and my body got hot.

By the time I was thrown back into my cell, my whole back felt as though it lacked skin. I rested on my stomach against the cool stone floor.

"Told you, you're different now," the man in the cell next to me said.

I groaned, "I'm still the same."

After a five days of this treatment though, I wasn't so sure. And each day the torture got worse and worse. Right now, my back was completely covered with cuts, both of my hands lacked fingernails, my left hand was completely broken, my skin was black and blue, both of my eyes were swollen shut, and I'm not entirely sure what was wrong with my legs, but neither legs could support my weight anymore.

"Are you the same?"

I gave a mumbled grunt, it sounded like a light cough, but that was all I could muster. My mouth was as weak, and my throat was even weaker feeling. Weren't my friends going to help? Weren't they going to save me? Where was Zevran?

I was dragged out of my cell again, this time I wouldn't have allowed it if I could move on my own. I had no more strength.

Zevran's POV

I returned with Anora, Leliana, and Morrigan. We were running to Arl Eamon. I was ready to slit Anora's throat though. She had given away my Warden, to save her own skin.

"Eamon!" she exclaimed running into his study, "I may have done a terrible thing!"

"What's this?" I said annoyed with her antics. At this point I would have rather killed Anora over Leliana, and I desperately wanted that bard dead. "She throws her savior to the wolves, and now she has second thoughts?"

"Get him out of here!" Eamon ordered his guards, Leliana and Morrigan both immediately jumped up, ready to fight.

"No, no," I muttered, "It's okay, I'll leave. You two stay here. Watch your back Queen."

"He means nothing, really," I heard Leliana's voice say as I left.

I waited in the hallway's corner. I waited for Morrigan to be done listening in to the others' conversation. I would need her help in this endeavor. She walked out, and she locked eyes with me. She held up a hand, Leliana was walking with her.

"Anora is doing what she thinks is best for her people," Leliana said with a half smile. I could see in her eyes that she didn't really believe it. She wanted Brenner back as much as I did. Even I could appreciate that. Perhaps I could use her to get my Warden back as well.

"Silence suits you better than lies," Morrigan replied.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Leliana asked.

The two walked on, toward our companion's corridors. I followed silently.

"You should remain careful Morrigan," Leliana whispered softly, "Anora is not as foolish as she might seem. I would not be surprised if she hired assassins to take both of us out. And anyone we tell."

"Do not worry about me," Morrigan said, "I've been avoiding her kind my whole life."

"Midnight, the courtyard," I said walking through them, knocking both of their shoulders.

I retreated to the room Brenner and I had been staying in. Alistair was there.

"Get out," I said.

"Where's Brenner?" Alistair asked.

"Get out."

"Is he dead?" Alistair asked, an obvious fear crossed his face.

"Go ask Morrigan, but leave me alone. I have things to do. Get out."

Alistair grumpily left the room. After locking the door behind him, I went to my pack and pulled out all my herbs. I was going to need all the poisons I could make.

Just before midnight, I dispersed to the courtyard. Careful, just in case Anora had sent someone after me. I hid in a dark shadowy corner, and waited until Leliana and Morrigan came into view. I saw Morrigan first, and then noticed Leliana was hiding in the shadows as well. Staying as close to the dark as I could, I then pulled Morrigan back to the shadows and there we hid. Leliana, after seeing us, snuck into the shadows beside us. There we planned our rescue mission.

We agreed no one else would know about it, just us three would know. To make out entrance as easy as possible, Leliana would gather information on Fort Drakon. Morrigan would create poultices, for when we rescued Brenner he would most likely be injured. Creating poisons for silent killing attacks was my job. We would meet again in three days, but this time at an inn.

I did not sleep. I made the most powerful poisons I knew how to make. I spent the days in my given room, rarely leaving even to eat. I did not want my poisons to be discovered by anyone.

On the night of third day, I was about to leave to meet my companions, all my created poisons in the pack over my shoulder when two large guards stopped me.

"Zevran of the Antivan Crows, you under arrest for being a wanted criminal, and for accepting the mark of our Queen Anora," one said.

"Be wary of who you accuse of such dreadful things!" I exclaimed, doing my best to flaunt my Antivan accent.

"Let's take him in," the other said.

Then I saw Alistair, fully equipped in his armor and holding his familiar sword and shield. Behind him were Sten, Rabbit, and Oghren. Each looked menacing as they walked towards the guards who had come to arrest me.

"When and who gave you clearance to arrest this man?" Alistair asked.

Oghren held his large axe and growled.

The guards spoke, "Queen Anora, and as such she overrules your say. She gave it to us today. It was a direct order."

"I think you two better leave. I've been with the Queen all day. She gave no such order," Alistair said. I had never been more attracted to Alistair.

"We're not leaving without the assassin," one guard said. Now both guards' attention was squarely focused on my armed companions.

Oghren coughed, drawing my attention to him. He nudged his head as if to say get out of here. I did not need another form of clearance. I slipped away, letting my friends deal with the guards.

I was late for our meeting. Leliana and Morrigan sat beside me at a table in the inn. We finalized out plans here. I was to sneak into Fort Drakon in two days time. If had not returned in two days time, Leliana and Morrigan would follow me inside. Leliana drew out a map for me, and told me all she knew. Morrigan handed me three potent health poultices, one swift salve, and two strength potions. The last two were potions of Morrigan's own design, and she was unsure of how long the effects would last.

Morrigan's POV

I had just left Arl Eamon and Queen Anora, and was in my assigned room. There, I studied Mother's Grimoire. Inside were many potion recipes. I began collecting their ingredients when Alistair entered my room.

"Leave me be Templar, I have no time for foolish endeavors," I said.

"But, where is Brenner. Tell me this and I will leave," Alistair said.

I refused to be disrupted by the Templar. I continued gathering my materials.

"What's this for?" Alistair asked picking up a distillation agent.

"Not for you!" I exclaimed and swiped it from his hand.

"What about this?" he asked, this time grabbing a Lifestone.

"That is a Lifestone, surely even your small brain knows what it does!"

"Is this Flemeth's?" Alistair asked, picking up the Grimoire.

"Give that back, Alistair," I asked, now angry. I held a flame in my right hand.

Alistair handed it back to me without a fight, "Where is Brenner, Morrigan? Is he dead? No one's telling me anything."

"He was kidnapped," I answered.

"What?" Alistair asked, in disbelief, "Brenner?"

"Well, he sort of was given away by Anora."

"He couldn't talk his way out?"

"He killed Howe, there was no way out for him," I replied, "And if you want to be helpful with his rescue, make sure Leliana, Zevran, and myself are uninterrupted. But don't let it on that you know. It would put us in a very difficult place. Maybe you could even keep an eye on Anora for us."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, but he then came at me and gave me a hug. I cringed.

"Thanks for telling me," Alistair whispered.

"Leave me Alistair," I said. He let go half smiled.

"He'll be okay," he said, "If you're on it, I know it."

Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I stood there standing, aghast. That was…. abnormal.

"Ugh," I grunted and force myself back to making potions.

I was alone for about an hour or two, and then Sten entered the room. I glanced at him. He carried a large, feminine basket full of ingredients. He set the basket down on the bed. Nodded at me, then left. Alistair! He told them. Instantly, I assumed our whole group knew.

A couple days later I met Zevran and Leliana. I handed Zevran my potions. Leliana gave him a map of Fort Drakon. We discussed the plan in depth. Zevran said he still had to prepare more for the perfect rescue, before he went in.

Zevran's POV

I rubbed oil into my leather armor. It was going to need to be especially silent. I would not allow any mistakes; I would save my Warden. My blades had poisons painted on their blades. The potions and poisons were packed in small vials that were hidden in various parts of my armor. I was ready to go, as soon as it was nightfall.

I made my way to Brenner's cell. He was lying on the ground, on his stomach; he looked dead. I picked the lock on his cell; it was surprisingly easy. I opened the door and walked to him. I heard Brenner whimper softly. I had finally found my Brenner.

I smiled, "Ah… My dear Warden, did you miss me?"

Kneeling beside him, I searched for a place to touch that was not ruined. There wasn't such a part. Brenner somehow found enough strength, to rotate to look at me. I saw he had black eyes. They hid his green eyes. Then I saw a sliver of his eye, he looked at me. I saw a relieved look, Brenner sighed.

"You look terrible," I said, Brenner made no attempt to respond.

Pulling out a potent health poultice, I forced him to drink it. I followed that one with one of Morrigan's strength potion. I was going to apply salves to his skin, but it would have been futile. There were too many injuries. Brenner would have to power through this.

I pulled Brenner to his feet, only to realize he would not be able to support his own weight. I would need to carry him. Throwing him onto my back, I realized this was going to be a slow escape now.

"You're escaping?" a voice suddenly appeared. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in the cell next to what had been Brenner's.

"Shut up," I said.

The man looked like he was about to yell. So without questioning why he was going to yell, I threw a knife into his throat. The man dropped to the ground instantly.

"Let's get you out of here," I whispered in Brenner's ear.

Alistair's POV

I waited at Arl Eamon's gate, waiting for the assassin and Brenner. Then I saw them. I ran as fast as I could. Zevran looked exhausted. I took Brenner from him, and carried my best friend. He looked disgusting, though, and smelled even worse.

"Zevran, go get Wynne and bring her to your room," I ordered, "And quick."

"I don't want to leave-"

"Now!" I yelled. Zevran jumped at my sudden rashness, he nodded, and then ran into the estate.

I easily carried Brenner on my back all the way to his room. There I softly sat him on the bed. Wynne came running into the room as soon as I situated his head lightly on the pillow.

"Everyone leave!" Wynne exclaimed, "Get Morrigan, Alistair! And Zevran, get some sleep."

I listened, but Zevran wouldn't. He demanded he'd be allowed to stay, so I dragged him out of the room.

"If Wynne wants you to leave, you leave," I stated, and Zevran muttered something in his language, "You can go sleep in my room. Brenner will be fine now that he's back here."

I escorted Zevran to my room. Then immediately went to Morrigan's. I knocked on her door, because she was probably asleep. I was surprised at how quickly she opened the door.

Morrigan stood there in practically nothing. She was in just her underclothes, and her purple robe. Her skin was pale and appeared very smooth and soft. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, it was a bit messy. Then there were her eyes, there were wild. Her lips were full and red. Morrigan had never looked so- I was just tired. Yeah, tired.

"Brenner's back. Wynne wants you in his room. He's in pretty bad shape," I said, managing to squeak out the words.

Morrigan looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. Then quirked her head and said, "And she expects me to go?"

"Just drop your tiff with her-"

"Yowza! Lookin' good witch!" I heard a drunken Oghren's voice behind me.

Morrigan then quickly shot out an electric bolt, over my shoulder.

"Just drop it!" I exclaimed, "Brenner's more important."

"You sure are being mighty princely lately," Morrigan said, "Let me grab my staff."

She turned away from me, retreating back into her room. We headed back to Brenner in silence, and just like Zevran, Wynne would not let me stay. I sat outside the door where Zevran and Rabbit already were. I was anxious, bobbing my knees up and down, tapping the ground with my fingertips, and looking around the hallway frantically.

"So are you a very religious man, Alistair?" Zevran asked, "I believe I heard you say you were raised in an abbey."

"I was raised in a castle, and schooled in the abbey. As far as being religious… I don't know," I answered, "Not especially."

"I happen to be quite devoted, in my way, as most Antivans are."

I was confused, but he was an assassin, "But you kill people! For money."

"And I ask forgiveness for my sins every chance I get."

"Huh… so… you ask forgiveness and then you go right on with your sinning?" I said.

"The Maker has never objected, why should you?" Zevran replied, "But that is not why I asked. There is a reason that Brenner is here, and to complete that reason he cannot die yet."

Was Zevran trying to make me feel better?

"Do you expect the Maker to let you be put in charge?" Zevran teased me.

"No, I guess not," I mumbled.

We sat there until morning when Wynne and Morrigan left the room, both appeared tired. Wynne looked at me and spoke her voice was dry.

"Alistair, fetch Anora. The Warden wishes to speak with her."

"And is the Warden okay?" Zevran asked.

"He'll be fine in a few days, but he needs rest," Morrigan answered, "Now make yourself scarce, Elf. No doubt, bad things will happen if Anora sees you."

"I want to see him," Zevran said.

"You will when he calls on you," Morrigan said, "Until then, I will not let you through this door. And go fetch Ogrhen and Sten. Rabbit, the Warden wants you in his room. He is under the impression that his mutt will help him feel better."

Brenner's POV

Zevran had saved me. I was lying in a bed in Eamon's now. I had just asked Anora to leave; we had been talking politics. I was grateful that we need not talk again for a long time, we had both made our opinions clear. Rabbit slept on my feet, keeping them toasty. I was so sleepy, but I wanted to see my companions before I went back to sleep.

"Rabbit," I said softly. My mabari jumped up upon hearing his name. "Get the others."

He was such an obedient hound. I didn't even need to tell him twice. I appreciated everything he did for me. I loved that dog. Rabbit ran away from my bed. He stopped at the door, scratching it. Sten or Oghren opened the door from the other side. Rabbit pushed them both into the room.

"Hey guys," I mumbled as they entered.

"You look like you could use a strong drink," Oghren said. He walked over to the bed and handed me a flask.

"I could use a lil' more than a strong drink," I replied as I took the flask from him. Taking a swig the seemingly pure alcohol stung my insides. "Maker! That's strong."

Sten walked to my bed as well and handed me a cookie, "Good to have you back, Warden."

I nodded and accepted his cookie, "Thanks, Sten."

We stayed there for a moment chatting until the others came. Zevran was the first into the room, the Alistair. The rest followed them. All were happy to see me back, and mostly well. We all talked well, mostly I talked. They all wanted to hear what I went through. I didn't mind; it was easier to tell them all at once rather than one on one. Wynne spoke when I ended my tale.

"We should let the Warden rest now, he needs sleep," Wynne stated. She then shooed everyone out of the room except for Zevran.

Zevran softly lay down beside me on the bed. His fingers found mine; he pulled my hand to his lips and gave me a quiet kiss. My Zev locked eyes with me, and I smiled. He had rescued me. He then wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and cuddled against my chest. I kissed the top of his head.

"My Warden, my Brenner, my love," Zevran sighed, curling his arm around my stomach. He tightly held himself to me. I did the same though. I would not be leaving his side any time soon.

We were silent, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
